Peut-on aimer un Prince Déchu?
by Littlebroom
Summary: Septième année à Poudlard, après la fin de la guerre. Une rencontre imprévue et brutale entre Hermione et Drago va changer leur vie et leur façon de penser. Fiction Terminée :)
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour !

J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter mon premier Dramione ! J'ai été contaminée par ce superbe couple grâce à Loufoca-Granger, qui écrit des fics absolument géniales, et je caresse depuis longtemps l'idée de leur donner vie aussi. Alors je me suis lancée... j'ai tout écrit, en... mmh... pas mal de temps x) mais je suis arrivée au bout, et donc je peux aujourd'hui publier le résultat. Évidemment je ne vais pas mettre tous les chapitres d'un coup, héhé, mais vu qu'ils sont déjà écrits je pense en publier un nouveau chaque semaine (disons le Mardi, puisque nous sommes Mardi !).

Pour vous présenter un peu le contexte : l'histoire se situe dans un Poudlard post-guerre, où les personnages principaux ont tous choisi de revenir à l'école (je suis plutôt partisane des fics où Harry et Ron ne reviennent pas, mais comme c'est ma première j'ai préféré garder des repères familiers). Je renie en bloc la mort de Rogue... donc il est de retour, en maître des potions (je vois mal Slughorn rester à Poudlard après la bataille...). Côté changement dans le corps professoral, McGonagall est directrice (sans grande surprise) et j'ai ajouté un nouveau visage pour la remplacer en tant que professeur de Métamorphose ; je préfère mentionner ça ici parce que je me suis aperçue qu'elle apparaissait dans un chapitre avant que j'aie vraiment pu la présenter... Donc vous voilà prévenus ;)

Je pense avoir tout dit... On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)

_**EDIT :** Je viens seulement de me rendre compte qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser de point-virgule sur le site... Du coup j'ai plein de phrases qui ne voulaient plus rien dire x( donc j'ai simplement rectifié ça. Désolée!  
_

**_EDIT, encore...  
_**_Je suis tellement nulle ! J'ai complètement zappé le Disclaimer !  
**DISCLAIMER :** Il est évident que ni les personnages ni l'univers ni rien d'autre en rapport avec HP ne m'appartient ! J.K.R est assez gentille pour nous prêter ses persos et qu'on leur fasse des misères x)_

_Voilà... encore désolée. J'essayerai de ne rien oublier la prochaine fois, promis x)_

* * *

Ce soir là, tout était calme dans le château : la plupart des élèves se préparaient pour le grand bal annuel organisé à l'occasion d'Halloween, retouchant une dernière fois les costumes et les maquillages. Seule une discussion animée retentissait dans l'un des couloirs :

« Allez Hermione, viens ! Tu passes ta vie à la bibliothèque depuis le début de l'année, quelques heures de détente te feraient le plus grand bien tu sais…

\- Harry, Ron, je vous aime beaucoup, mais si vous me bassinez encore une fois à propos de ce stupide bal, je jure de vous faire si mal que même Mme Pomfresh ne pourra rien pour vous. Soyons clairs, je ne parle pas de blessures magiques, mais d'une atteinte à votre future descendance ! répliqua la jeune femme, lasse de l'entêtement de ses deux amis.

\- Bon. Tant pis… Ginny m'a quand même demandé de te dire qu'elle t'avait laissé un costume sur ton lit, au cas où tu changerais d'avis, ajouta timidement Harry.

\- Quelle charmante attention… Si vraiment je pensais changer d'avis, je serais assez grande pour m'en procurer un moi-même. Souhaite-lui une bonne soirée de ma part Harry, et Ron, dis aussi à Lavande que je lui passe le bonsoir. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Elle repartit drapée dans sa fierté, sachant que ses derniers mots avaient dû plonger le rouquin dans un état d'intense gêne : en effet, elle et Ron s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord au cours de l'été, constatant que ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner entre eux… et Ron avait été le premier à trouver - ou plutôt à retrouver - quelqu'un d'autre. Bien qu'Hermione ne lui fit jamais aucune remarque, le jeune homme se sentait un peu coupable et il arrivait qu'elle en profite lorsqu'il se montrait, comme ce soir, particulièrement lourd. Ou parfois, par pur sadisme.

C'est donc en riant sous cape qu'elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, ouverte à toute heure pour les septième année. Elle était chargée comme un mulet et fut soulagée de pouvoir poser son barda sur la première table. Elle était d'ordinaire seule le soir : pas besoin de se mettre au fond de la salle pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, ou pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de Mme Pince.

Elle alla chercher divers ouvrages dans les rayons de la salle méthodiquement organisée, traitant pour la plupart de potions : ce soir, ce serait une soirée potions. En plus de l'énorme parchemin qu'elle devait rédiger à propos de la potion de Flumelle et qui était à rendre deux semaines plus tard, elle voulait prendre de l'avance sur le programme et se faire des fiches de notes pour les deux mois à venir. Elle s'occuperait de la suite lors des vacances de Noël.

Elle allait donc se plonger dans le premier - et très indigeste - ouvrage lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit incongru à cette heure : le grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin. Elle n'était pas seule. Quelqu'un d'autre avait choisi de ne pas fêter Halloween au milieu des crânes, des bonbons et des danses endiablées… Peut-être un professeur ? Hermione feint de l'ignorer pendant quelques instants mais elle fut vite dévorée par la curiosité, et les noms des ingrédients qu'elle lisait se mélangeaient dans son esprit tandis qu'elle essayait d'occulter ce bruit si intrigant.

Sentant enfin qu'elle ne serait pas du tout productive tant qu'elle ne saurait pas, elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, d'où provenait le bruit de la plume, en se cachant derrière les étagères. Elle avait atteint son but quand, soudain, le silence revint. Elle se traita de tous les noms en maudissant sa curiosité maladive : si l'inconnu la trouvait en train d'espionner, elle mourrait de honte… Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil entre les étagères, et vit une table croulant sous les livres sur lesquels trônait en plus une écharpe vert et argent.

Un Serpentard.

Complètement paniquée cette fois, elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir vers sa table lorsque deux yeux gris apparurent de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, entre les livres, la regardant d'un air narquois. La surprise manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et elle fit tomber de nombreux ouvrages en se rattrapant tant bien que mal à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Drago, assez fier de lui, fit le tour de l'étagère pour se planter à quelques mètres d'Hermione.

« Alors Granger, on m'espionne maintenant ? »

Malefoy. Cette enflure de garçon gâté.

« Lâche-moi, espèce de mufle. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de voir du monde ici à cette heure. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ta petite Pansy ne voulait pas aller au bal avec toi ?

\- Ta gueule !

\- Oooh, j'ai touché une corde sensible on dirait. Le grand Malefoy n'est plus aussi prestigieux depuis que son petit papa est à Azkaban… Pucey a plus la côte maintenant, non ?

\- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?! Et toi, Weasmoche ne tient plus à s'afficher avec un castor ? Ou alors il s'est rendu compte que tu étais frigide ?

\- Tu peux y aller mon grand, je ne crains plus les insultes. Surtout venant de toi. De plus, il se trouve que les mensonges n'ont, tu sais, aucun effet… Seule la vérité peut blesser.

\- Des conneries tout ça !

\- Ah oui ? Comme Pansy qui raconte dans tout Poudlard combien Adrian est un meilleur coup que toi ? Remarque, il a un an de plus que toi, ce redoublant, plus d'expérience je suppose. Et puis il y a aussi tous les autres, qui affirment que ta place est auprès de ton père, dans une cellule voisine ? Sans parler du si chic Manoir Malefoy à jamais hors de portée de ta famille ? Mais on sait tout les deux que la réalité est encore pire que ça… Dis-moi Malefoy, ça fait quoi d'être un paria ?... »

Tremblant de rage, le Serpentard s'approcha d'Hermione en levant la main pour la frapper. Mais celle-ci ne cilla pas et resta plantée devant lui, prête à riposter s'il avait l'audace de passer à l'acte. Peut-être perçut-il la lueur de défi dans son regard, ou bien un restant de galanterie lui traversa-t-il l'esprit, toujours est-il qu'il resta un instant à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hermione avant de partir à grands pas en abandonnant là ses affaires.

Lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque eut claqué, Hermione s'écroula pour s'asseoir à même le sol : toute la pression venait de lui retomber d'un coup sur les épaules. Elle fut incapable de penser pendant de longues minutes, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas : elle se sentait… coupable ? Oui, elle se sentait coupable. Malefoy était insupportable mais elle n'avait jamais voulu être aussi méchante. Ses mots étaient cruels, et déplacés. Elle se releva lentement, penaude, ramassa tous les livres pour les remettre en place et entreprit d'aller ranger les affaires de Malefoy dans son sac. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur ses notes : il travaillait visiblement sur un devoir de métamorphose… Mais que se passait-il à la fin ? Malefoy n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie, et encore moins en Métamorphose.

Elle alla rassembler ses propres affaires, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas avancer plus ce soir : trop de choses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle fit un long détour par les cachots pour déposer le sac de Malefoy devant l'entrée de la Salle commune des Serpentards, sac auquel elle avait épinglé un petit morceau de parchemin.

_« Je suis désolée… »_

Le lendemain matin, c'est une Hermione d'humeur maussade et avec d'intenses cernes violets sous les yeux qui alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondor. La nuit avait été désastreuse, sa conscience l'ayant empêchée de s'endormir pendant un très long moment : comment avait-elle pu être aussi blessante, fut-ce avec Malefoy ? D'autant qu'il était plutôt effacé cette année. Pas une fois encore elle n'avait eu droit à son insulte préférée, mais peut-être aussi que le contexte politique jouait beaucoup. L'affaire avait longtemps fait les choux gras des diverses presses, et bien sûr de la presse à scandale : Malefoy sénior, radié de la communauté, emprisonné, dépossédé de ses biens. Narcissa avait été se réfugier chez de lointains parents une fois Drago innocenté de justesse. Le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas perdu l'accès à son propre compte chez Gringotts mais jamais plus il ne pourrait remettre les pieds dans la demeure familiale, saisie par le département de la justice magique. Il avait renié d'un coup son père, ses croyances, ses opinions politiques et culturelles… C'est donc perdu et diminué que Drago avait franchi les portes de Poudlard cette année là. Pour compléter le tableau, la disgrâce de son père l'avait atteint encore plus directement à travers ses anciens camarades : Pansy et ses autres amis proches s'en étaient détachés en premier, suivis par Goyle qui trainait avec tout le monde sauf avec lui. Blaise était celui qui était resté le plus longtemps fidèle à leur ancienne amitié, mais Drago avait été si détestable avec lui qu'il avait aussi renoncé. Malefoy avait ainsi été officieusement déchu de son titre de Prince des Serpentards, et c'en était définitivement fini de ses airs arrogants et fiers.

Alors il ne se mélangeait pas. Il mangeait seul en bout de table, s'asseyait seul en cours et, chose incroyable qu'Hermione avait découvert la veille, travaillait seul à la bibliothèque… et non dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, les professeurs étaient plus durs avec lui qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Même Rogue, surtout Rogue d'ailleurs, montrait une distance prudente avec son favori, et ne lui attribuait plus systématiquement un Optimal, voir plus du tout. Peut-être alors Malefoy avait-il besoin, réellement, de travailler ? Que ses facilités ne lui suffisaient plus ?

Hermione essaya quand même de plaider sa propre cause avec sa conscience. Elle se martelait mentalement que Malefoy les avait, elle, Ron et Harry, fait souffrir pendant des années et qu'il comptait à son actif un certain nombre de méfaits détestables. Pourtant - et même si elle savait qu'elle avait raison - cela ne suffit pas à dissiper son malaise.

C'est le moment que choisirent Harry et Ron pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ils vinrent s'asseoir de chaque côté de la jeune fille, essayant de jauger son humeur. Harry sembla décider qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat, et tenta d'engager la conversation :

« Salut Hermione ! Alors, bien dormi ? Tu as pu travailler comme tu voulais hier ? »

Tandis qu'elle se demandait si elle leur racontait l'épisode fâcheux de la veille, une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien franchit à son tour les lourdes portes en bois. Il avait l'air tellement renfrogné qu'elle comprit que son petit mot n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, bien que celui-ci ne fut plus accroché au sac de Drago. Elle blêmit et marmonna un « Oui, oui » à peine audible à l'attention de Harry avant de se murer dans le silence. Elle observa Drago aller s'asseoir tout au bout de la table des Serpentards, passant devant Adrian et Pansy qui s'embrassaient langoureusement. Il grimaça à peine, et s'assit lourdement sur le banc en bois sans parler à personne. Comme s'il avait senti le regard d'Hermione il releva la tête et, après avoir trouvé ses yeux, lui jeta un regard noir, plein de haine.

Elle s'intéressa précipitamment au contenu de son assiette et sentit le malaise grandir un peu plus en elle. Au fond, méritait-elle ce genre de choses ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû aller aussi loin, d'ailleurs remuer le couteau dans la plaie n'était vraiment pas son genre. Mais lui n'aurait pas dû être aussi affecté par ses paroles. Quelque chose… quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle décida cependant de s'intéresser aux garçons pour leur donner le change.

« Et vous, le bal ? C'était bien ?

\- Génial tu veux dire ! répondit Ron, excité. Le dîner était délicieux et les costumes très réussis. Évidemment ma panoplie de fantôme a eu beaucoup de succès, et…

\- Beaucoup de succès, tu veux dire comme par exemple auprès de Peeves ? le coupa Harry, l'air goguenard. Quand il t'a poursuivi dans toute la salle pour t'asperger de jus de citrouille en hurlant "IMPOSTEUR ! IMPOSTEUR !" ? Ou alors avec les première année qui t'ont dit que le drap à fleurs pour un fantôme c'était plus trop tendance ?

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent intensément tandis qu'Hermione essayait de ne pas s'étouffer avec son thé.

\- Un drap à _fleurs_ ? demanda-t-elle au rouquin, abasourdie.

\- Oui, et ben, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Et tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider à faire disparaître les fleurs du tissu.

\- Mais Ron… un drap à _fleurs_…

\- Bon, on va pas y passer la matinée.

Le déjeuner se termina sur les rires des Gryffondor, et Hermione parvint à chasser Drago Malefoy de sa tête.

Le reste des vacances fut plutôt mouvementé. Hermione eut beau prendre de soin de ne travailler que dans la salle commune, et non plus à la bibliothèque, elle ne cessait de croiser par hasard le chemin de son ancienne Némésis : dans les couloirs, dehors, dans la Grande Salle… il la poursuivait de ses regards noirs et affichait un air franchement narquois chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de paraître contrite. Un soir, alors qu'elle se rendait à la tour des Gryffondor, Hermione eut la désagréable surprise de le trouver nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur au détour d'un couloir. Impossible de faire demi-tour discrètement, il l'avait vue et la scrutait déjà avec une mine moqueuse. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, regardant bien droit devant elle, et priant pour qu'il n'ait pas idée de prononcer la moindre parole… mais c'était évidemment peine perdue. Il semblait, ces derniers jours, avoir laissé tomber sa rancœur pour faire place à une attitude des plus irritantes.

« Hé, mais voilà ma brute préférée ! »

Hermione accéléra le pas, en essayant de bloquer mentalement ses paroles, sans grand résultat.

« Alors, tu as trouvé quelqu'un à qui dire des atrocités aujourd'hui ? »

Ne pas écouter. Ne pas écouter. Ne pas…

« Tu vois, après toutes ces années à me traiter de petit con sans cœur, il me semble qu'en fait j'aurais pu te demander des conseils… Tu sais frapper là où ça fait mal Granger ! Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit, tu as aimé être la méchante pour une fois ?

\- Malefoy ! Je me suis excusée pour l'autre fois ! Et c'était il y a une éternité ! Que veux-tu de plus ?

\- Ha, enfin une réaction ! Dis-moi, tu pensais t'en tirer comme ça ? Avec la petite no-note sur mon sac ? Ce serait bien mal me connaître…

\- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?

\- Pas avant de t'avoir bien enfoncé le nez dans ta propre me…

\- Sincèrement, ça t'étonne ? Ça t'étonne, après toutes ces années où tu m'as harcelée, toutes ces années où tu m'as insultée, que je n'aie pas envie de prendre un peu ma revanche ?

\- Non… pas le moins du monde. Ça confirme même ma pensée : personne n'est une oiselle blanche innocente, et surtout pas toi. Tu es comme tous les autres, tu profites de ceux que tu penses faibles. »

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour la jeune femme, déjà à bout de nerfs.

« MOI je profite des faibles ? MOI ? Non mais tu réalises l'énormité de ta connerie ? »

L'explosion de colère prit Drago un peu au dépourvu, et il sembla se ratatiner contre son mur.

« Je me suis toujours opposée à toi, même quand tu n'étais pas encore en… disgrâce. Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe : mes arguments sont simplement plus percutants aujourd'hui parce que tu prends conscience de la véracité de mes propos. Tu réalises, aujourd'hui, que nous avons toujours eu raison, Harry, Ron et moi : tu n'étais qu'un sale petit con, gâté, pourri, bouffi de suffisance et d'arrogance. Et maintenant, plus personne n'est là pour te mettre de la poudre aux yeux et te dire que tu es merveilleux… Tu es seul, Malefoy, désespérément seul, tellement seul en fait que tu dois venir me parler pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Tu es pathétique. Et si tu as une once de dignité, ou simplement de bon sens, tu vas arrêter de me provoquer dans un combat que tu ne peux que perdre. »

Elle partit, sans se retourner, en laissant peu à peu l'adrénaline redescendre et la honte monter. Elle avait encore laissé ses émotions la submerger sans rien pouvoir faire pour les arrêter, et elle s'en voulait. Une fois de plus, elle avait raison, mais une fois de plus, elle avait été inutilement cruelle. Elle aurait aimé être assez forte pour n'éprouver que de l'indifférence à l'égard de Drago, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : il était tellement facile de le haïr. Tellement facile de « frapper là où ça faisait mal », de se venger… mais la vérité c'est que Drago avait eu raison aussi, en un sens : elle profitait de la situation du Serpentard pour en rajouter et l'enfoncer un peu plus, parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait affecté par ses paroles, bien plus qu'avant. Et elle s'en voulait d'apprécier ça.

Elle ne vit plus Drago durant les vacances, comme s'il évitait avec soin tous les itinéraires qu'elle pourrait emprunter et mangeait Merlin savait où. De son côté, elle n'était toujours pas retournée à la bibliothèque, mais elle savait que le calme relatif de la salle commune ne durerait pas et qu'elle devrait bientôt retourner dans son lieu de travail habituel.

La rentrée arriva, un peu plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ron, Harry et elle déjeunèrent un peu tardivement et, se rendant compte de l'heure, Hermione les pressa un peu. Ils se levèrent tous les trois, bientôt rejoints par Lavande qui s'accrocha au bras de Ron et Ginny qui vola un baiser à Harry avant de se diriger vers les serres du professeur Chourave. Légèrement en retard, ils se hâtèrent mais tous les autres élèves étaient déjà assis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Lavande alla s'asseoir à côté de Parvati, Ron et Harry prirent place à la dernière table de deux libre… et quelqu'un était déjà assis à la place d'Hermione. Alors qu'elle se demandait quoi faire, le professeur Cadalwind entra dans la salle et annonça à ses élèves :

« Bonjour ! Vous aurez remarqué la présence de Mlle Mélinaire, une jeune stagiaire française en formation de professeur. Elle sera avec nous pour le restant du trimestre, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à Noël. Miss Granger, je sais que vous vous asseyez traditionnellement ici, mais notre invitée ne maîtrisant pas encore toutes les subtilités de notre langue j'ai préféré l'installer au premier rang. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas j'espère ?

\- N… non Professeur, répondit Hermione, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- Bien. Prenez donc place, et commençons le cours. Nous allons aujourd'hui aborder un sujet particulièrement pointu, il s'agit de la… »

Mais Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus. La seule place restante se trouvait au fond de la classe, à la table de Drago. Elle s'avança, de plus en plus rouge, et s'assit délicatement sur la chaise à côté du Serpentard qui lui lança un regard noir.  
Elle se tint très droite, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder dans sa direction, et sortit toutes ses affaires : du parchemin neuf, son encrier et sa plume préférés. Elle commençait à peine à se détendre et à prendre des notes lorsqu'un geste de son voisin renversa son encrier, recouvrant ainsi la moitié de son parchemin de liquide noir. Excédée, elle lui dit dans un murmure :

« Malefoy ! Arrête tes gamineries ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Rien Granger, rien du tout. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, lui répondit l'intéressé de son sourire le plus hypocrite.

\- Pas fait exprès ? chuchota Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulait ferme. Tu te fous de moi ?

\- MISS GRANGER ! Ne profitez pas d'être au fond de la classe pour vous dissiper ! » rugit Cadalwind, depuis son tableau.

Hermione rougit de plus belle, et, après avoir fait disparaître son parchemin détrempé, en sortit un autre dont elle découpa furieusement un petit morceau : elle y écrivit un mot avant de l'envoyer à Drago. « Comme des gamins », soupira-t-elle.

_\- T'es quand même drôlement gonflé !_

_\- Gonflé ? Moi ? QUI balance des horreurs aux gens ?_

_\- TOI, habituellement ! Je te rappelle que tu m'as aussi insultée, en plus d'avoir été insupportable !_

_\- Et ça se dit Gryffondor…_

_\- Quel rapport ?_

_\- Le courage, la fierté, l'honneur, tout ça ? Nan ? Moi je suis à Serpentard, c'est normal._

_\- Sale petite fouine !_

_\- Enchanté. Tu m'excuseras de pas te faire la bise, je suis allergique aux castors._

Craignant de lui faire avaler le bout de parchemin par les narines s'il continuait sur sa lancée, Hermione préféra arrêter là la conversation et fulmina silencieusement sur sa chaise tout le reste du cours tandis que Drago affichait un large sourire. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé comme ça. Longtemps qu'il n'avait plus souri du tout, en fait.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Hermione se leva et partit comme une furie en direction du cours de Botanique sans attendre personne. Ron et Harry durent piquer un sprint pour la rattraper et, même une fois à sa hauteur, continuer de courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

« Hermione, qu'est… qu'est-ce qu'il… ouf… se passe ? lança Ron qui avait visiblement bien besoin d'un peu d'entraînement.

\- Rien. Ron, tu pourrais me couvrir si je donne par inadvertance un grand coup de sécateur dans la plante du jour tout à l'heure ?

\- Pardon ? »

L'air abasourdi du rouquin aida Hermione à se calmer, et elle se permit de sourire. Un peu.

« Un coup de sécateur. Moi. Dans la plante.

\- Heu… oui ?

\- Super. Bon, on se traîne là. Harry, tu ne devrais pas être si mou au début de la saison de Quidditch. Tu as intérêt d'écraser les Serpentards, sinon je te fais bouffer ton chaudron. »

C'est un Harry tout rouge qui lui répondit, complètement essoufflé :

« J'aurais… du mal… si… pff… si tu me tues avant. Pourquoi on fait un sprint là ?

\- Parce que si je ne me défoule pas maintenant, c'est toute la serre qui va y passer !

\- C'est à cause de Malefoy, nan ?

\- Oooh, Ron, quelle puissance de déduction. Oui, évidement que c'est à cause de lui. Il suffit que je sois à côté de lui deux heures pour qu'il redevienne insupportable. Je le hais. Il m'a même empêchée de me concentrer sur le cours du professeur Cadalwind, alors que je suis sûre que ce sujet là va tomber aux ASPICS et que si je n'ai pas la Métamorphose ce sera catastrophique pour mon dossier, et puis…

\- STOP ! Hermione, allons, tu ne t'es pas fait tes fiches préliminaires ? Tu n'as pas acheté environ 62 bouquins qui traitent du sujet en long et en large ? Tu n'as pas les Annales ASPICS des 10 dernières années ? Et enfin, enfin, tu crois vraiment que Cadalwind n'accepterait pas de te renseigner si malgré tout ça un point te restait obscur ? répliqua Harry, qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

\- Mmh… moui. Bon. Mais Ron, je compte quand même sur toi.

\- Pour ? souffla Ron, au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Pour le cours. Le coup du sécateur tient toujours. »

* * *

Hop ! Merci, merci mille fois d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.

Et... qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions avec moi, en review ou par MP... je suis terriblement angoissée là tout de suite, aussi toute critique (négative ou positive) sera vraiment la bienvenue. Il va sans dire que je répondrai à ceux qui auront eu cette gentillesse, celle de me faire un retour.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne soirée, et à vous dire Mardi !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Alors, tout d'abord : merciiii beaucoup, encore une fois, à celles et/ou ceux qui m'ont laissé une review !  
Et pour Berenice à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en MP : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me faire un retour, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise :)

Eeeeet voici le chapitre 2 ! Dans celui-ci, du mieux, du pire, des confidences et du complot ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin.

_**Disclaimer :**__ Évidemment, ni les personnages ni ce fabuleux univers ne m'appartiennent... Mais c'est déjà bien d'avoir le droit de faire faire des bêtises à tout ce petit monde _x)

...

* * *

...

Arrivée en fin de journée, Hermione ne savait toujours pas si elle aurait l'audace de retourner à la bibliothèque après le repas du soir. En même temps elle ne pouvait pas aller chez les Gryffondor, la salle commune étant trop bruyante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus louper une soirée de travail, cela la mettrait trop en retard sur son programme. Et puis elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser chasser de cet espace dont tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était plus ou moins à elle, non ?

Elle se dirigea donc d'un grand pas vers la bibliothèque et, alors qu'elle arrivait à destination, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle qui se rapprochaient. Plus près. Encore plus près. Trop près. Elle fit volteface pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Drago, très content de lui.

« MALEFOY ! Non mais ça va pas bien ?

\- Quoi ? Je vais à la bibliothèque. Je peux encore marcher dans les couloirs, peinard ?

\- Dans les… quoi ? Tu ne marches pas dans les couloirs, tu te colles à moi comme une sangsue !

\- Et ça te plaît Granger ? Tu veux connaître le nom de mon parfum ?

\- Plutôt crever. Maintenant, lâche-moi la grappe, histoire que j'aille bosser. »

Sur quoi elle se retourna et entra un peu plus violemment que prévu dans la grande salle remplie de livres, sous le rire à peine voilé du garçon et le regard courroucé de l'irascible bibliothécaire. Elle se dirigea vers la table la plus éloignée que possible de l'entrée et sortit toutes ses affaires, retrouvant peu à peu son calme, puis se força à se concentrer sur ses potions et commença enfin le devoir sur la potion de Flumelle.

Elle en était à trente centimètres de parchemin quand Drago apparut derrière une étagère.

« Granger ? lança-t-il avec un sourire imbécile.

\- Je dois être en train d'halluciner. Il faut faire quoi pour que tu me foutes la paix ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aide pour le devoir de Métamorphose.

\- Là, c'est sûr, je ne suis pas consciente. Très bientôt, un médicomage va m'annoncer que je me réveille d'un looong coma, » rétorqua-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Drago s'approcha lentement et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Granger, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Malefoy, tu me saoules ! Depuis le début de l'année, tu ignores tout le monde royalement. Depuis l'autre fois, tu pètes un plomb et tu me détestes encore plus qu'avant. Là, tu te marres et tu veux que je t'aide ? Mais… c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit brusquement. Il se renfrogna complètement avant de lui dire, d'une voix éteinte et faussement je-m'en-foutiste :

« Mon problème c'est que tu as vu juste. Oui, ma situation actuelle est parfaitement merdique. Je ne sais plus qui sont ces gens qui prétendaient être mes parents, je ne sais plus qui je suis, je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai passé mes six dernières années. Mes potes se sont fait la malle en voyant qu'ils seraient associés à Voldy en trainant avec moi, ma copine m'a lâché en apprenant que je ne suis plus craint et respecté comme l'était mon père. J'ai moi-même fait fuir mon meilleur ami pour lui épargner ma compagnie douteuse, puisque l'énormité de ma propre connerie m'est apparue comme une révélation cet été sans que je puisse rien y faire. Évidemment, difficile d'avoir une discussion avec mon père puisque.. oh ? il est enfermé, et ni avec ma mère puisque.. oh ? elle s'est tirée. Pas non plus la peine d'espérer retourner « chez moi », puisque ceci est une conception assez abstraite d'une propriété du ministère. Enfin, lorsque je me serai tiré de ce château, la notoriété des Malefoy ne me permettra plus de trouver un boulot sympa et sans efforts. Et c'est pas mon pécule qui va me faire vivre sans rien foutre, alors il faut que j'aie de bons ASPICS. Malgré les profs qui ne peuvent pas me saquer, malgré le fait que tous me trouvent responsable de la mort de Dumby, malgré Rogue qui ne m'adresse même plus la parole alors que je suis - rappelons-le - son filleul. Bref, Granger. Oui, je suis dans la merde. Et oui, il faut que je bosse si je ne veux pas finir clodo. Ou assassiné. Et il se trouve que tu es la seule qui me parle. Alors, tu m'aides ou tu m'aides pas, avec ce putain de devoir de Métamorphose ? »

Soufflée par cette tirade - probablement le plus long discours qu'elle l'ait entendu prononcer, Hermione avait du mal à penser de façon cohérente. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, en fait. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que les conséquences de la guerre étaient à ce point catastrophiques pour le Serpentard, bien que ça parût évident.

« Ok. Je veux bien t'aider sur ton devoir de Métamorphose. Mais tu n'as droit qu'à un essai Malefoy : à la première connerie, je me barre. Tu es prévenu.

\- Oh oui Granger, fouette-moi.

\- Ça, par exemple, ça fait partie des conneries. Je me tire. »

Drago la rattrapa par le bras, un énorme sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

« Allez… tu sais que je peux pas m'empêcher de dire des conneries. Même à toi. Surtout à toi, en fait. Tu dois avoir une tête inspirante pour les conneries.

\- Je te jure Malefoy, si tu ouvres à nouveau la bouche, je t'enfonce mon encrier dedans et je le vide. J'y mettrai aussi le parchemin que tu m'as pourri ce matin. C'est clair ? »

...

Ils ressortirent de la bibliothèque deux heures plus tard, après qu'Hermione ait piqué une crise de nerf à propos de la plume que Drago lui avait mâchouillé. Dans l'ensemble, l'aide aux devoirs avait été plutôt fructueuse : Drago avait bien compris la problématique du sujet de Métamorphose et avait pas mal avancé la rédaction, et Hermione avait terminé le devoir pour Rogue. Elle avait même commencé ses petites fiches. En fait, ç'avait été plutôt agréable de réviser avec quelqu'un pour une fois, même si ce quelqu'un était particulièrement agaçant. Et qu'il lui avait encore pourri ses affaires.

« T'es pire qu'une gamine Granger. Toute cette scène pour un bout de plume mâchouillé…

\- Non, une plume enduite de ta bave de Serpentard, espèce de troll ! Je te donne une semaine pour m'en acheter une autre, sinon tu pourras te brosser pour le prochain devoir de Métamorphose !

\- Et qui te dit que j'aurais encore besoin de toi, Miss-je-sais-tout ?

\- Parce qu'en comparaison de ce qui nous attend pour la suite, ce chapitre n'était qu'un sympathique amuse-gueule. Je le sais, j'ai demandé à Cadalwind.

\- Ca ne change rien, tu peux toujours te brosser pour… »

Drago s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, en état de choc, les yeux rivés sur un point derrière Hermione. Elle allait se retourner pour voir ce qui causait cet émoi au Serpentard lorsqu'elle entendit une voix doucereuse s'élever dans le couloir :

« Tiens tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?... »

Le professeur Rogue avança jusqu'à eux, un air narquois flottant sur son visage antipathique.

« Deux élèves hors de leur dortoir, alors qu'il est 22h passées…

\- Professeur, laissez-moi vous expli…

\- Silence Granger ! Il est interdit de se balader à cette heure, je vais d'ailleurs commencer par enlever des points à votre maison. Hum, voyons…

\- Professeur ? demanda Malefoy, qui jusque-là ignorait superbement le Maître des potions. »

Ce dernier jeta au jeune homme un regard qu'Hermione trouva… troublant : c'était le regard réservé d'ordinaire aux élèves de Gryffondor qu'il insupportait, mêlé d'une teinte de déception.

« Qu'y a-t-il Malefoy ? Vous souhaitez aggraver votre cas ?

\- Non Monsieur… mais l'interdiction dont vous parlez n'est pas applicable dans le cas d'élèves de septième année se rendant à la bibliothèque ou en revenant : il a été décidé cette année, pour ce cas de figure uniquement, que cette heure limite n'avait pas lieu d'être. Hors nous sommes en septième année. Et, comme vous pouvez le constater, nous revenons de la bibliothèque. »

Rogue eut l'air d'avoir avalé un chaudron entier. Pas son contenu, mais bien le chaudron lui-même. Il pinça les lèvres et répondit à Drago avec un air de profond dégoût :

« Je connais les règles du château, Malefoy, soyez-en assuré. Je retire 20 points à Gryffondor, Granger, pour avoir parlé trop fort dans les couloirs à une heure tardive. Estimez-vous heureuse de ne pas également écoper d'une retenue. Quant à vous, Malefoy, veillez à ne pas ternir un peu plus votre réputation et celle de votre famille en traînant avec… n'importe qui. »

Il laissa les deux élèves plantés là, abasourdis par sa tirade, et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

« Mais quelle vieille chauve-souris stupide ! chuchota Hermione, exaspérée.

\- Ta gueule Granger ! Tu oublies à qui tu parles !

\- Parce que tu le défends encore ?

\- Evidemment petit garce, c'est quand même mon parrain !

\- Un parrain qui t'a abandonné, selon tes propres dires ! Et QUI tu traites de garce ?

\- Parfaitement, tu n'es qu'une garce ! Tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas ! Dégage Granger, ça vaut encore mieux. Va pleurer dans les jupes de Potter et Weasmoche, après tout tu n'es bonne qu'à ça, non ? »

Trop estomaquée par ce revirement, Hermione ne contrôla absolument pas sa main qui alla s'écraser contre la joue pâle d'un Drago très étonné. La gifle magistrale résonna dans tout le couloir, à tel point qu'elle se demanda fugitivement si l'empreinte de sa main n'allait pas rester incrustée. Elle partit en courant vers la tour des Gryffondor, voulant disparaître de la vue du jeune homme avant que ses larmes ne se mettent à couler. Elle sentait le sang palpiter dans sa main endolorie.

Devant sa salle commune, elle prit le temps de sécher ses joues avant de se résoudre à entrer : elle allait bien évidemment raconter à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle refusait d'admettre devant eux la tristesse qu'elle en avait éprouvée. Elle avait, elle aussi, une certaine réputation à tenir en fin de compte. Pénétrant enfin dans la pièce ronde, elle retrouva Harry et Ron qui terminaient une partie d'échecs plutôt déséquilibrée. Ginny lisait dans un fauteuil voisin de celui de son cher et tendre, s'amusant de sa défaite habituelle. Hermione lança un « Bonsoir » peu convaincant, et alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune Weasley qui remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air toute retournée !

\- Bah… Encore Rogue qui manifeste sa frustration à travers n'importe quel exutoire, pourvu que ledit exutoire soit un Gryffondor. Il m'a enlevé 20 points parce que je "parlais trop fort dans les couloirs à une heure tardive". »

Il était de notoriété publique que le professeur Rogue vivait très mal la situation actuelle. Peu de personnes savaient quel avait été véritablement son rôle dans la fin de la guerre, et il y avait toujours beaucoup de méfiance dans la façon dont les adultes s'adressaient à lui. Selon Hermione, il était peut-être aussi affublé d'un énorme complexe du survivant, à cause de Dumbledore. Et évidemment, il supportait assez mal que le secret de ses amours ait été révélé au sang de James Potter. Bien qu'Harry éprouva un respect tout nouveau pour le professeur et qu'il se devait d'admirer son courage, les vieilles rancœurs avaient la vie dure… surtout quand le Maître des Potions se révélait encore plus insupportable qu'avant.

Le jeune échevelé, qui avait levé le nez de l'échiquier, répondit donc d'un ton scandalisé :

« Quelle enflure ! C'est de pire en pire. Mais… au fait tu parlais avec qui ? »

Hermione rougit violemment, et sentit nettement ses yeux la picoter au souvenir de ce qui l'avait véritablement contrariée ce soir là.

« Avec Malefoy. Il travaillait à la bibliothèque avec moi, et on discutait quand on en est sorti pour rejoindre nos dortoirs.

\- Attends… Malefoy, tu veux dire celui qui t'a tellement énervée que tu as fait une coupe de printemps à trois Mandragores et deux Gitrulles à feuilles jaunes avant que Chourave ne s'en aperçoive ? C'est avec lui que tu discutais ? Et… que tu _travaillais_ ?

\- Oui, bon, il m'avait demandé de l'aide pour un truc en Métamorphose, trois fois rien. Là n'est pas le problème ! répliqua Hermione, peu désireuse de s'étendre sur le sujet. Il se trouve que Rogue a été plutôt méchant avec lui aussi - même s'il n'a pas retiré de points à sa propre maison, je suppose qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à des miracles - et je trouve ça toujours aussi étrange.

\- Pas tant que ça quand tu y penses. Rogue et Malefoy ont eu pas mal de soucis avec la justice magique… Et je pense que le premier en veut beaucoup au second. Il essaye de ne plus faire associer son nom à celui du mauvais camp si tu veux mon avis, hors ce n'est pas facile quand on est le parrain du fils d'un Mangemort, et ex-Mangemort soi-même. Il doit essayer de redorer son blason si tu veux… Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être aigri et toujours plus grincheux. Chassez le naturel… »

Hermione plongea son regard dans le feu de cheminée, absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle en fut vite tirée par Ron, en retard sur tout le monde, qui lança d'un air hagard :

« Comment ça tu travailles avec Malefoy ? »

...

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain, Hermione guetta l'entrée de Drago dans la Grande Salle : malgré la discrétion dont il faisait preuve, elle put remarquer l'énorme bleu sur sa joue gauche, qui commençait par endroits à jaunir. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à s'en apercevoir :

« Visez un peu la joue de Malefoy ! » s'exclama Ginny, la mine réjouie.

Harry fut le seul à remarquer la rougeur qui avait envahi les joues d'Hermione.

« Hermione… Tu es sûre de ne pas être, de près ou de loin, responsable de l'état de Malefoy ? »

L'intéressée essaya de se composer un air outré.

« Mais où vas-tu chercher des trucs pareils ? répondit-elle, toujours plus rouge et plus faussement scandalisée.

\- Bah, ce serait pas la première fois, répliqua Ron d'un air goguenard.

\- Hermione ! Si tu as giflé le plus exécrable des Serpentards, tu n'as pas le droit de ne pas nous raconter ! » acquiesça Ginny, bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Hermione essaya de rester digne pendant quelques instants mais, voyant qu'ils n'allaient pas la laisser en paix, finit par céder. Un peu.

« Bon. Il se peut que j'aie éprouvé le besoin de le remettre à sa place.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Il m'a insultée après que j'aie moi-même insulté Rogue, et comme il était tard, que j'étais fatiguée et frustrée de la rencontre avec Rogue, oui, je lui ai mis une gifle. Avec plus de force que prévu. Mais j'aimerais que vous n'ébruitiez pas l'affaire, compris ? »

Après un dernier regard inquisiteur, elle se replongea dans son bol et ne vit pas les grands sourires que ses camarades se lançaient. En revanche, elle entendit leur rires l'instant d'après, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable : elle aussi, elle en aurait bien rigolé un coup si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'air complètement abattu du Serpentard à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

...

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, quelque part dans le château, deux silhouettes discutaient nerveusement au détour d'un couloir.

« T'es sûr que tu vas y arriver ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler ? Depuis quand tu mets mes compétences en doute, crétin ?

\- Ben là… si tu perds le contrôle, on est dans la m…

\- Je ne te demande pas de réfléchir, mais d'agir. C'est pour bientôt, alors tu fermes ta grande gueule et tu fais ce que je te dis. Pigé ? »

L'autre sembla se hérisser.

« Ouais, ouais, ben oublie pas à qui tu parles quand même. Un accident serait vite arrivé.

\- Tu me _menaces_ ? Tu me menaces, _moi_ ? Après avoir vu ce dont je suis capable ? »

L'autre sembla se recroqueviller, conscient qu'il avait été un peu trop loin.

« Non, je disais ça comme ça. Chuis plus un putain de mioche à qui on dit quoi faire…

\- Je sais. Mais c'est moi le cerveau ici : soit tu m'écoutes, soit tu dégages. Alors ? »

L'intéressé maugréa un semblant de réponse affirmative et partit. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire cruel et narquois qui s'étalait sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

...

* * *

...

Voilààà !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il est un poil plus court que le précédent, mais il faut bien couper quelque part et après c'est une scène que je ne peux pas scinder en plusieurs parties. Du coup le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera plus long ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (les confidences de Drago, l'attitude de Rogue, d'Hermione,...), il est évident que je vous répondrai :)

À Mardi et merci !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je tenais encore une fois à remercier les deux personnes qui m'ont fait une review sur le précédent ! Les reviews, c'est la seule façon pour nous autres de savoir si on écrit dans le vent ou pas... Et c'est aussi notre seule façon d'avoir un point de vue extérieur objectif et non biaisé par les relations qu'on peut avoir avec les gens à qui on fait lire dans notre entourage. Donc merci, merci !  
Je ne vous dis rien par rapport au chapitre aujourd'hui, découvrez par vous-même :p et on se retrouve à la fin ! Bonne lecture :)

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, évidemment... Je ne fais que raconter une histoire dans le le merveilleux univers avec les merveilleux persos de J.K.R. :p_

...

* * *

...

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Hermione prenait bien soin d'éviter tout contact avec Drago, et d'arriver assez en avance aux cours pour pouvoir choisir sa place : pas question se de retrouver coincée une fois de plus. Rogue lui lançait des œillades furieuses durant les heures passées au cachot devant son chaudron bouillonnant, mais elle fut tellement prudente qu'il ne trouva pas comment retirer le moindre point à Gryffondor. Il s'abstint également de lui faire faire équipe avec Drago, que par ailleurs il ignorait superbement. Et puis un matin, alors qu'elle était légèrement en retard pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, elle entendit un petit bruit contre sa fenêtre de dortoir : une grande chouette au plumage fauve tapait du bec sur la vitre.

Elle lui ouvrit, curieuse de ce courrier qui n'arrivait pas dans la Grande Salle, et caressa le superbe animal avec un sourire aimable avant de détacher le petit paquet de sa patte : il était long et étroit, sans aucune indication de sa provenance. La chouette s'envola tandis qu'Hermione déchirait le papier, et elle vit tomber sur ses genoux une superbe plume à pointe en or et houppe blanche et dorée, accompagnée d'un tout petit mot :

_« Cette fois, c'est à mon tour d'être désolé. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.»_

Touchée par la délicatesse du présent, elle resta bêtement à contempler la plume, à admirer la finesse des gravures sur sa pointe et la douceur de sa houppe. Elle était stupéfiée que Drago ait eu envie de s'excuser, et qu'il se soit armé d'un cadeau pour ça. Vraiment, vraiment… quelque chose clochait. Elle rangea précautionneusement la plume dans son étui favori, et descendit prestement dans la Grande Salle pour avoir le temps de grignoter quelque chose avant les cours de la matinée : elle commençait par une heure d'Étude des runes anciennes puis les Gryffondors avaient Sortilèges avec les Serdaigles, et la séance risquait de ne pas être de tout repos, aux dires de Flitwick.

Ron lui fit de grands signes lorsqu'il la vit arriver un peu essoufflée et, tandis qu'elle rejoignait son groupe d'amis à leur place habituelle, elle fut déçue de voir que Drago n'était pas à la sienne. Elle aurait aimé lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un sourire pour le remercier, de son présent d'une part et d'avoir reconnu ses torts d'autre part. C'est donc un peu morose qu'elle prit son petit déjeuner avec Harry, Ron et Lavande qui s'appliquait à accaparer l'attention du roux : elle était « légèrement » possessive et n'aimait pas l'idée que son chéri et Hermione aient finalement été ensemble, ne serait-ce que quelques mois. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'une rechute.

Après avoir englouti deux tartines, Hermione courut pour ne pas être en retard à son cours de runes anciennes mais constata bien vite qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce que pouvait raconter le professeur Babbling. Elle qui d'ordinaire adorait cette matière, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Drago et à ce qui n'allait pas bien chez lui. Enfin disons, encore moins bien que d'habitude. Les dernières années à Poudlard lui avaient appris une chose : Drago Malefoy n'était pas lunatique. Il était arrogant, désagréable, cruel parfois, impertinent et plein de mépris, mais ses humeurs de changeaient pas en fonction du temps : quand il vous détestait, il vous détestait. Quand il vous méprisait, il vous méprisait. Il n'y avait jamais de subtil mélange de plusieurs comportements, chez le Serpentard. Aussi Hermione se demandait-elle franchement si ces subits coups de sang et ces accalmies étranges ne pouvait incomber qu'à la Guerre et à ses conséquences, ou s'il fallait y voir autre chose de plus profond, comme quand on sait qu'on fait quelque chose de mal mais qu'on le fait quand même pour le regretter l'instant d'après. Hors, à sa connaissance, Drago Malefoy ne regrettait jamais rien, et son comportement d'autant moins.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand la sonnerie retentit sans même qu'elle ait vu l'heure passer : son parchemin était vierge de toute note, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Elle allait devoir se ressaisir, et vite, si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver surchargée de devoirs aux prochaines vacances. Les Sortilèges eurent le mérite de la forcer à écouter : c'était un double cours pratique de trois heures, et le sujet en était assez complexe pour mériter toute son attention. Mais lorsqu'elle maîtrisa le sort assez convenablement pour pouvoir le jeter sans réellement se concentrer, et ce aussi bien en oral qu'en informulé, elle laissa malgré elle son esprit vagabonder de nouveau. Elle ne fut ramenée à la réalité que lorsque la cloche sonna et que Ron rugit un « J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! » juste à côté de ses oreilles, provoquant l'hilarité de tous les proches Gryffondors. Les Serdaigles le regardèrent d'un air légèrement condescendant, gênés mais pas surpris par l'habituelle exubérance des membres de la maison rouge et or.

Un léger malaise envahit cependant Hermione lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle : Drago ne s'y trouvait toujours pas, et il ne fit aucune apparition au cours du repas. Elle commença à s'inquiéter, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, puis décida une fois de plus que ce n'était pas ses oignons et qu'elle devait rattraper le temps perdu en étude des runes. Elle finit donc prestement son assiette avant de sortir de table, déterminée.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque jusqu'à 14h, ne m'attendez pas.

\- Mais tu n'as même pas pris de dessert ! protesta Ron.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas un estomac sur pattes tu sais…

\- Estomac sur pattes ? Je m'entretiens, voilà tout.

\- Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse. J'ai du boulot qui m'attend en Runes. »

Elle eut du mal à ne pas courir pour sortir de la Grande Salle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en état de stress, et se sentit parfaitement ridicule : elle savait que ce n'était pas dû à son manque d'assiduité en cours, mais bien à sa préoccupation pour Drago. Elle s'inquiétait probablement pour rien, et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi exactement s'inquiétait-elle ? Depuis quand relevait-elle les allées et venues du Serpentard ? Il lui avait certes fait un cadeau - un beau cadeau - mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir comme si elle lui devait quelque chose. Elle était tellement bête de se faire du mouron pour…

« MALEFOY ! »

Hermione courut dans le couloir pour rejoindre le corps étendu de toute sa longueur sur le sol. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait elle pu remarquer l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait son visage, complètement tuméfié, d'innombrables bosses et légères coupures parsemant sa peau pâle. Il était cadavérique. Et surtout, il avait perdu connaissance.

« MALEFOY ! Réveille-toi ! »

Elle le secoua un peu, dans l'espoir de susciter une réaction, mais n'obtint rien de plus qu'un très faible grognement. En voulant faire apparaître des compresses, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle et commença à franchement paniquer. Elle essaya de le réveiller de nouveau pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie : elle pourrait le soutenir s'il marchait, mais serait incapable de le porter complètement. Elle continua à lui parler, longtemps, à le secouer un peu de temps en temps, et ses efforts finirent par porter leurs fruits puisqu'elle vit ses yeux rouler sous ses paupières un peu plus tard.

Drago ouvrit péniblement un œil en grognant, puis la moitié d'un autre - une énorme bosse l'empêchait de faire mieux - et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif en voyant le visage d'Hermione aussi près du sien. Il avait bougé trop vite cependant et poussa un couinement de douleur qui n'avait rien de très viril, en se rallongeant sur le sol froid du couloir.

« Malefoy ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. Ce n'est que moi… je ne… mais par Merlin et toutes ses robes, qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Grmaihlfhmapf.

\- … pardon ?

\- Sais pas.

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Bon, de toutes façons je m'en fous. Relève-toi, on va à l'infirmerie. Je ne peux rien pour toi, je n'ai pas ma baguette. Allez, bouge ! lui lança Hermione qui avait commencé à se lever.

\- Pas question. »

Elle s'interrompit dans son mouvement, et se retourna vers le Serpentard.

« Malefoy, je te traînerai là-bas par les cheveux s'il le faut. N'en déplaise à tes extensions décolorées.

\- Je n'irai pas à l'infirmerie, Granger, même si je dois ramper pour m'en échapper. Laisse-moi, je vais me débrouiller, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude. »

Était-ce la lueur d'amertume dans son regard, ou le ton dépité de la voix de Drago qui persuada Hermione de rester ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais elle trouva rapidement un endroit qui pourrait convenir au jeune homme.

« Bon. Écoute-moi bien, espèce d'ingrat. Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je m'escrime à te réveiller et à essayer de t'aider dans la mesure de mes moyens, et je m'apprête à en perdre une nouvelle en t'amenant quelque part où quelqu'un pourra réellement te soigner. Non, ce quelque part ce n'est pas l'infirmerie, je te le promets. Alors tu bouges tes fesses de ce couloir, tu t'appuies sur moi, et tu t'abstiens de commenter. Est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ? »

Drago hocha la tête, essayant visiblement de lutter contre un sourire. Se relever ne fut pas une partie de plaisir mais il finit par y parvenir et ils partirent tous les deux dans les couloirs, se demandant vaguement ce que diraient les professeurs - ou pire, les autres élèves - s'ils les voyaient.

...

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal devant un grand tableau, où Hermione s'empressa de chatouiller une petite poire. Le mur s'ouvrit et les nombreux elfes des cuisines poussèrent de petits cris lorsqu'ils virent l'état de Drago : ils apportèrent immédiatement une chaise pour lui et une autre pour Hermione, tandis que d'autres étaient déjà partis chercher de quoi soigner le Serpentard.

« Avez-vous été blessé sur le corps aussi, Monsieur ? couina un elfe qui commençait à lui passer des compresses sur le visage pour enlever le sang coagulé.

\- Non.

\- Malefoy…

\- Quoi, quoi Granger ?

\- Tu veux dire que les salopards qui t'ont fait ça - parce que oui, visiblement ils étaient plusieurs et oui, ce sont des salopards - se sont contentés de t'amocher la face ? Et tu vas faire croire ça à qui, dis-moi ?

\- … bon, ok. Il se pourrait que j'aie aussi quelques coups sur les côtes. Et dans le dos.

\- Comment ça, « il se pourrait » ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Nom de… ne fais pas l'imbécile !

\- Je ne fais pas l'imbécile. J'avais simplement déjà plus ou moins perdu connaissance à ce stade. »

Hermione resta la bouche ouverte un instant, abasourdie par la réponse, ne sachant que dire pour effacer sa maladresse. De leur côté les elfes avaient assisté à l'échange sans broncher, mais à présent ils s'activaient : l'un d'eux fit disparaître la chemise et la cravate de Drago sous les protestations de celui-ci, et une autre mélangeait une pommade jaunâtre dans un bol. Trois d'entre eux préparaient une potion dans un petit chaudron et, enfin, un grand groupe s'occupait de cuisiner un gros gâteau au chocolat et deux tasses de thé brûlant.

Hermione, prenant brutalement conscience de la nudité partielle de Drago, rougit jusqu'à prendre la teinte délicate d'une tomate bien mûre. Cependant, sa première gêne passée, elle _vit_ alors : ce n'étaient pas simplement quelques blessures qui ornaient le torse et le dos de Drago, mais d'innombrables coups, des tâches bleues qui s'étendaient sur de larges surfaces, marbrant la peau si blanche du Serpentard. Il n'était qu'un gigantesque hématome.

« Malefoy…

\- Pas reluisant, hein ? répondit-il d'un ton bravache qui ne dupa personne.

\- Pas très, non. Mais comment… pourquoi… enfin, tu ne t'es pas défendu ?

\- Me défendre ? »

Il éclata d'un grand rire cynique.

« Me défendre comment, dis-moi, Granger ? Quand cinq mecs tankés comme des dragons te tombent dessus, te frappent tous en même temps et continuent de te défoncer la gueule et le reste à grand coups de pieds quand tu es au sol, comment veux-tu te défendre ? »

Hermione resta muette, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça.

« Ha ! On dirait que je t'ai fermé le clapet ! Ce serait bien la première fois.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui leur a pris ? Et c'était qui, d'ailleurs ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient masqués. Ils sont toujours masqués.

\- "Toujours" masqués ?

\- Oui, à chaque fois qu'ils viennent. Mais c'est la première fois qu'ils sont aussi nombreux : avant ils n'étaient que deux et j'avais le temps de me protéger un minimum avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de dégâts… là, c'est allé trop vite pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'en parles pas ?

\- Et à qui, dis-moi ? A qui ? A mes « amis » ? Aux profs ? Mieux, à mes parents ?... »

Avant qu'Hermione puisse répondre, une minuscule elfe vint leur dire que la pommade était prête à être appliquée et elle demanda la permission à Drago de s'en occuper. Il accepta de bonne grâce tandis qu'un autre elfe lui présentait la potion contre la douleur qu'il devait boire séance tenante et que deux parts du magnifique gâteau ainsi que les tasses de thé étaient posés sur la table, à côté d'eux.

Tout en grignotant un bout de chocolat, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau le torse de Drago : malgré ses nombreux hématomes, il n'en restait pas moins agréablement musclé - même s'il avait perdu de sa superbe depuis quelques mois - et elle se surprit à apprécier ce qu'elle voyait.

« Te gêne surtout pas Granger, mate, j'te dirai rien. »

Hermione rougit une fois de plus, furieuse de s'être fait prendre de façon aussi ridicule. Elle lui répliqua sèchement :

« Il est temps que j'y aille, hors de question que je loupe les deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie.

\- Oh oui, ce serait une si grosse perte.

\- Mais parfaitement ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, déterminée, puis se rappela soudain :

« Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Merci beaucoup pour la plume, Malefoy. Elle est magnifique. Par contre, tu es conscient que j'attends vraiment des explications, et que de nouvelles viennent encore de s'ajouter à la liste ? Par ailleurs, si tu as des questions concernant les devoirs… je serai à la bibliothèque ce soir. »

Sans laisser à Drago le temps de répondre, elle franchit la porte et se dirigea en courant vers la salle de cours du professeur Binns tout en essayant très fort de ne pas penser qu'elle venait quasiment de donner un rencard au Serpentard.

...

Le reste de la journée passa à la fois trop vite et pas assez pour Hermione. Harry lui ramena sa baguette, oubliée sur la table de la Grande Salle ce midi-là, et la présence de cet objet la réconforta un peu mais elle redoutait ce que Drago pouvait lui apprendre, peur que la situation du jeune homme soit à ce point désespérée qu'elle finirait par trop s'attacher à lui - et il ne faisait pas bon s'attacher à un Malefoy, peu importe la raison - mais d'un autre côté elle avait réellement envie de savoir, réellement envie de l'aider si elle le pouvait. Hermione n'était pas le genre de femme qui laisse les autres se démerder avec leur problèmes sans rien faire. Elle laissa Binns et son cours sur la situation magique de l'Asie moyenâgeuse la bercer, prenant des notes qu'elle aimait remettre au propre plus tard, au calme de la bibliothèque. Puis la cloche sonna, et elle alla avec Harry, Ron et Lavande dans les cachots pour rejoindre leurs cours de Potions. Rogue était déjà installé à son bureau, l'air encore plus sombre et aigri que d'habitude. Chacun prit sa place et c'est sans grande surprise qu'Hermione vit Drago briller par son absence. Rogue jetait des coups d'œil furieux en direction de la place habituelle du Serpentard et il finit par demander à voix haute :

« Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée d'où se trouve le jeune Malefoy ? »

Certains élèves le regardèrent sans comprendre, d'autres avec un petit sourire suffisant, la grande majorité cependant l'ignora. Un petit nombre, aussi bien chez les Serpentards que les Gryffondors, affichait des mines de réjouissance malsaine.

« Il semblerait que non. Bien, bande de larves analphabètes, voici le mode de préparation de… »

Mais il fut interrompu par la porte du cachot qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas devant Drago, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais. Les bons soins des elfes avaient fait des miracles, mais son visage restait malgré tout très tuméfié, très marqué par ses différents hématomes. On voyait, ça et là, certaines entailles fines mais profondes qui mettraient plusieurs jours à guérir. Bref, il était évident que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé.

« Mr Malefoy ! Quelle gentillesse de nous faire profiter de votre présence. Allez donc vous asseoir au fond de la classe, que je n'aie pas le déplaisir de voir votre… visage… durant le cours. »

Le jeune homme obtempéra sans discuter. Tandis qu'il marchait vers sa paillasse, il adressa un semblant de clin d'œil à Hermione qui lui fit un léger sourire, comme pour l'encourager tandis que Rogue reprenait :

« Avant cette grossière interruption, je disais… voici le mode de préparation ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation d'une potion de Flumelle. Étant donné le médiocre - que dis-je, l'affligeant - niveau de vos devoirs traitants le sujet, sachez que je m'attends à ce que vous ayez à cœur de rattraper ce désastre. Aussi, tous ceux qui auront une note en dessous de E seront mis en retenue. Pas en dessous d'Optimal pour vous, Malefoy. Voilà qui vous apprendra peut-être la ponctualité. »

Les élèves se mirent fébrilement au travail, sachant bien ce qu'une retenue avec Rogue signifiait : personne n'avait envie de récurer les cachots ou les chaudrons, sans même parler de trier des blattes ou des cerveaux de poulpe. Hermione n'était pas le moins du monde inquiète, connaissant cette potion sur le bout des doigts : la rédaction de son long parchemin et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Drago à son propos lui garantissaient un Optimal. Pour Drago aussi, par ailleurs. Outre le fait que Rogue l'avait toujours avantagé dans cette matière, il était _réellement_ bon en potions, et s'était avéré de très bon conseil.

A la fin du cours, c'est donc la mort dans l'âme que Rogue colla tout le monde sauf Drago et Hermione : ils étaient les seuls à avoir obtenu un Optimal, sans même trop forcer. Les autres se baladaient dans le P et le A, voir dans le T pour Ron et Blaise dont les potions respectives se résumaient à une masse bleue et gluante pour le premier, et à de la boue verdâtre pour le second, au lieu du parfait liquide translucide et légèrement irisé qu'avaient obtenu Drago et Hermione. Rogue fulminait.

« Serpentards, je suis très déçu. Pour les autres… je suis habitué au fait que vous soyez des incapables, ce qui ne vous excuse pas pour autant. Votre retenue sera effective demain soir, à partir de 20h, dans les cachots habituels. Tout retard sera très, très sévèrement sanctionné. Et maintenant, déguerpissez, tous ! À l'exception de vous Malefoy, j'aimerais vous toucher un mot. »

La salle de classe se vida rapidement, mais Hermione fit signe à Ron et Harry de ne pas l'attendre : elle se posta dans le couloir, à côté de la porte, pour entendre ce que Rogue voulait dire à Drago.

« Que t'est-t-il arrivé, jeune imbécile ?

\- Et depuis quand tu t'y intéresses, « parrain » ?

\- Le vouvoiement Malefoy !

\- Ha, c'est nouveau ça aussi ?

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin. Rien ne m'empêche de te donner également une retenue.

\- Je ne suis plus à ça près, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. J'ai, en ce moment, des soucis plus graves que les retenues de récurage de chaudrons. Mais je ne souhaite pas t'en parler, je m'en voudrais de t'importuner. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

\- Drago ! Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce tant que je n'en aurai pas fini !

\- C'est ça. Allez, bonne soirée, "professeur". »

Sur quoi il ouvrit violemment la porte et, apercevant Hermione du coin de l'œil, lui fit signe de le suivre tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Elle put facilement s'imaginer Rogue, livide, luttant pour ne pas tout envoyer valdinguer dans la salle de classe et eut un léger sourire à cette vision.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Granger ?

\- L'état dans lequel doit se trouver Rogue en ce moment. »

Loin de partager sa légèreté, Drago se ferma comme une huître et c'est sans un mot qu'ils arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ensemble, les regards se tournèrent vers eux : certains affichèrent une mine étonnée, mais tout le monde retourna vite à ses occupations. Drago et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir à une table reculée, et la jeune femme commença à étaler ses livres du soir : ils traitaient tous d'Histoire de la magie. Drago sortit simplement de quoi recopier les notes d'Hermione dans cette matière, n'ayant de fait pas été présent au cours. Il n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas cette matière, mais elle était présente aux ASPICS... alors il fallait faire un effort.

« Pourquoi tu fais la tronche ? »

Drago fut pris au dépourvu.

« La tronche ?

\- Oui, la tronche. Tu n'as pas dit une seule connerie depuis tout à l'heure et je trouve ça louche.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as attendu à la fin du cours ?

\- Heu ?... Parce que… »

Elle hésitait à savoir quoi lui répondre et se décida, finalement, pour l'honnêteté.

« Oui, bon, parce que j'étais curieuse. Je me demandais ce que Rogue pouvait te vouloir. Je me pose pas mal de questions sur ce qu'il t'arrive, et…

\- Granger ! la coupa-t-il sèchement. Je t'ai dit que j'allais te donner des explications, pas la peine d'écouter aux portes pour ça. J'insupporte qu'on m'espionne. Vu ? »

Elle sentit qu'il avait raison, mais détestait ses manières.

« Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton ! Puisque je "t'insupporte", pas de problème, je m'en vais. Démerde-toi donc, avec ton Histoire de la magie et tes états d'âme. »

Elle avait commencé à se lever et à prendre ses livres quand Drago lui posa une main sur le bras, et lui dit d'une voix plus douce :

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne suis plus habitué à m'exprimer autrement que de façon brutale, mais je ne voulais pas prendre un ton agressif. Reste. Reste avec moi, ici. S'il-te-plaît. »

La fin de sa phrase était presque une supplication. Hermione, émue sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, se rassit doucement et lui demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Drago ?...

\- Pas ici, pas maintenant. Trop de monde. Plus tard. Je te promets, plus tard. »

...

* * *

...

HA ! Pauvre petit Drago martyrisé :(

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette action? De la réaction d'Hermione? Du cadeau de Drago?

Et... qui parmi vous aurait aimé étaler la pommade sur Drago à la place de la petite veinarde d'elfe? Mouhahahahahahahaha.

Vraiment, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, je ne vous mangerai pas, promis ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour :)

Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Moi ça va plutôt bien, en fait je suis super contente que cette fic semble vous plaire, et que vous ayez été autant à me faire une review ! Merciiii encore, c'est vraiment gentil. Et d'ailleurs, pour les reviewers anonymes que je n'ai donc pas pu contacter par MP, je répondrai en fin de note de chapitre à partir de maintenant :)

Voici donc la suite ! Dans ce chapitre, encore des confidences, et... une décision ;)

Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer:** Évidemment, aucun personnage ni nombreux détails de l'univers potterien ne m'appartiennent... on s'en doutait me direz-vous :p mais au moins j'ai la conscience tranquille !_

**Et réponse à la revieweuse anonyme :**

nadra : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment le genre de note qui me rassure, j'ai toujours peur d'avoir écrit des chapitres ennuyeux ou trop lents. Donc mille mercis, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

...

* * *

...

Une heure et demie plus tard, Hermione s'étira sur son siège tandis que son estomac en profitait pour se manifester. Elle jeta un regard penaud à Drago, qui lui rétorqua :

« Va manger Granger, tu meurs de faim.

\- Tu ne comptes pas venir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il vaut mieux me faire discret avec ces… trucs… sur mon visage. Je vais aller faire un tour en cuisine plutôt, d'ailleurs les elfes m'avaient dit de repasser pour vérifier l'état de mes côtes.

\- De tes côtes ?

\- Tu vas rire : j'en avais une de fêlée. »

Hermione le regarda avec un air horrifié.

« Relax Granger, ils m'ont tout bien remis en place. Qui aurait cru que les elfes de maison étaient si forts en Médicomagie ?

\- Les elfes sont très forts dans plein de domaines, Malefoy. Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas du tout au point pour faire valoir leurs droits. Ou simplement qu'ils n'en aient aucune envie ! » ajouta Hermione avec amertume.

Un nouveau gargouillement se fit entendre.

« Allez vas-y, bientôt on ne pourra plus s'entendre par-dessus tes bruits d'estomac. »

Avec un sourire d'excuse elle se leva et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle rencontra Harry et Ginny en chemin, qui parlaient avec animation de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard : ils comptaient tous les deux faire leurs achats de Noël là-bas et se donnaient des idées l'un l'autre, pour leurs proches et eux-mêmes. Hermione se joignit avec entrain à la conversation, caressant l'idée de se débarrasser rapidement de ses achats et d'être tranquille jusqu'à fin décembre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à Drago… et rougit intensément à cette idée. Depuis quand avait-elle envie d'offrir quoi que ce soit à un Serpentard pour Noël ? Si Harry et Ginny remarquèrent sa gêne passagère, ils n'en firent pas la remarque, se contentant de se lancer un long regard interrogateur.

Au cours du repas, Hermione ne parla pas beaucoup. Elle laissa Ron et Ginny animer la conversation par l'une de leurs célèbres joutes du souvenir le plus honteux qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre - concours que Ginny remporta d'une courte tête en évoquant un Ron hurlant, perché sur le dossier du canapé au Terrier après avoir vu une grosse araignée - jusqu'à ce que les derniers desserts eussent disparu. Les élèves se levèrent pour se rendre à leurs salles communes respectives, quand Ginny attrapa le bras d'Hermione et prit soin de la faire ralentir un peu, de sorte qu'elles se retrouvèrent bientôt isolées.

« Allez, Hermione, raconte. C'est qui ? »

L'intéressée fut trop prise de court pour répondre quelque chose de cohérent.

« Gné ?

\- Qui est le nouvel élu de ton cœur ?

\- Mais… mais… personne !

\- Oui oui, et moi je suis Bertie Crochue. Hermione… je commence un peu à te connaître. Harry aussi. Tu pensais à qui tout à l'heure pour les cadeaux de Noël ? »

Hermione fut stupéfaite d'être aussi transparente. Comment Ginny pouvait-elle avoir vu si juste, toute histoire d'amour mise à part ?

« Je pensais effectivement à quelqu'un à qui je voulais faire un cadeau, mais pas parce que j'en suis amoureuse.

\- Pourquoi tu as rougi alors ?

\- Parce que… ce n'est pas quelqu'un à qui j'offre quoi que ce soit d'habitude, et c'est un peu bizarre.

\- Allez accouche !

\- Je ne peux pas. Pas pour le moment en tous cas. »

Ginny la regarda suspicieusement, comme si elle constatait l'énormité de ce que cachait Hermione.

« Ca a un rapport avec l'autre Serpentard débile que tu as giflé ? »

Hermione rougit un peu plus pour toute réponse, furieuse contre ses propres émotions et contre la perspicacité de son amie.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Bon, après tout, c'est pas vraiment mes affaires, hein. Mais fais attention. C'est tout ce qui m'importe, à moi. Sois prudente.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu insinues. Et d'ailleurs, tu as raison : ce ne sont vraiment pas tes affaires. »

Elle partit en plantant Ginny au milieu du couloir, courant presque vers la bibliothèque, mais elle se sentit vite très mal à l'aise : elle ne voulait pas être blessante envers la rousse et se promit de lui présenter de plates excuses la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient. Ginny était toujours d'excellent conseil, elle saurait sûrement l'aiguiller du moment qu'elle le lui demandait correctement et sans se hérisser pour n'importe quelle raison.

Arrivée sur place, elle se rendit compte que Drago n'était pas là mais repéra vite un morceau de parchemin là où elle l'avait laissé avant le dîner : _« Retrouve-moi à la ssd. Endroit confortable pour réviser. » _. La salle sur demande… effectivement, là ils ne seraient pas dérangés, mais la connotation qu'avait souvent cette salle la gênait. Elle n'avait cependant pas le choix et s'élança dans les couloirs, encore tiraillée par des sentiments contradictoires. Elle passa enfin trois fois devant la porte, en lui demandant un endroit confortable pour réviser. Ce qu'elle découvrit derrière la porte était, effectivement, indéniablement confortable : deux immenses canapés jumeaux entouraient une table basse en acajou que jouxtait une cheminée ronflante. On pouvait voir quelques bureaux contre les murs, bien pourvus d'encriers de toutes les couleurs et de plumes de toutes les tailles. Il y avait aussi un grand tableau noir et de nombreuses étagères pleines de livres traitant tous les sujets enseignés à Poudlard, peut-être pas aussi bien fournies que celles de la bibliothèque mais qui contenaient l'essentiel. Même de là où elle était, Hermione pouvait dire que les canapés avaient l'air incroyablement moelleux, avec leur tissu pelucheux et leurs énormes coussins. Sur l'un d'eux était affalé Drago, qui sirotait tranquillement une tasse de tisane au tilleul. Il releva la tête et sourit à l'approche d'Hermione.

« Je croyais que la salle ne fournissait pas de nourriture ?

\- Effectivement, Granger. Mais j'ai pris un plateau avant de partir des cuisines, je me suis dit qu'on en aurait besoin. »

Hermione remarqua alors le plateau en argent sur lequel trônait une autre tasse de tisane, ainsi que deux énormes parts du gâteau que les elfes de maison leur avaient cuisiné le midi. Elle vint s'asseoir en face de Drago, saisissant la seconde tasse au passage, et failli pousser un soupir de contentement quand elle s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pensé à demander ça à la salle ?...

\- Parce que tu ne te poses pas assez de questions importantes. Comme par exemple, "comment me rendre heureuse, moi aussi ?". »

Hermione parut décontenancée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Malefoy ?

\- J'entends par là que tu t'occupes toujours de tout le monde sans même penser à toi. Parlons des elfes que tu as essayé de défendre dans l'indifférence générale, de tes amis que tu laisses copier sur toi depuis de nombreuses années ou de celles que tu conseilles en amour sans prendre le temps de penser aux tiens.

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais savoir tout ça, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Et de toute façon je n'ai pas plus de force de caractère que n'importe qui.

\- Je le sais parce que tout le monde le sait, Granger. D'ailleurs, même ton comportement avec moi est une flagrante illustration de ce que j'avance ici : nous savons tous les deux que tu me détestes, et pourtant tu as pris le temps de m'aider avec les cours et de m'obliger à soigner mes blessures, alors que tu aurais pu me laisser comme ça. Personne ne t'en aurait voulu, surtout pas moi.

\- Je ne te déteste pas. »

Hermione se serait donnée des gifles. Cette phrase était sortie toute seule, avant même qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans savoir quoi dire pour évacuer leur gêne, et c'est finalement Drago qui prit l'initiative de briser le silence :

« Il est temps que je te raconte un peu ce qu'il s'est passé, pour moi, ces dernières semaines. Ces derniers mois, plutôt. Peut-être même ces dernières années. »

Il eut l'air de réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il venait de dire, et reprit d'une voix un peu éteinte et distante :

« Lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard, j'étais plein de cette suffisance que mon père avait ancrée en moi. J'étais Drago Malefoy, l'unique descendant du nom, destiné à faire honneur à ma famille et à mes ancêtres. Pour faire court, j'étais un petit con prétentieux, et ça, c'est une surprise pour personne. Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que je n'étais pas que ça. J'étais aussi ambitieux, borné, aveugle à ce qui était extérieur à ma personne, et fier. Je croyais, sincèrement, vraiment sincèrement, que les "vrais" sorciers valaient mieux que les moldus et les nés-moldus, parce que c'est ce qui m'avait été répété des milliers de fois. Et puis j'ai rencontré Potter. Je l'ai immédiatement détesté, comme tu le sais. Mais est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il était meilleur, plus aimé, et plus célèbre que toi. A meilleur titre. »

Drago esquissa un sourire.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne m'épargnerais pas. Bref, oui, moi aussi j'étais persuadé que c'était pour ça que je le détestais, et c'est ce que j'ai cru pendant longtemps, englobant petit à petit ses amis, puis ses connaissances, puis enfin tout le reste du monde dans cette haine ridicule. J'ai fait, à l'époque, des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, j'ai été mesquin et cruel. Et puis un jour, on m'a tatoué la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. »

Hermione frissonna. Elle avait remarqué, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu torse nu, l'immonde cicatrice qui témoignait de la présence passée de cette horreur sur la peau de Drago.

« Ce jour là, j'ai compris pourquoi je haïssais tant Potter. Pourquoi je l'enviais. Il avait eu quelque chose qui m'avait toujours été refusé : il avait eu le choix.

\- Le choix ?

\- Oui, le choix. Il avait pu choisir qui il était, qui il voulait être, qui il allait être. Mais pas seulement : il avait pu choisir ses opinions et ses idées, bonnes ou mauvaises. Je n'ai jamais eu, pour ma part, ce luxe là. Et crois bien que j'aurais échangé tout ce qui se trouvait en ma possession pour l'avoir. C'est à ce moment là que tout a basculé dans ma tête : je m'accrochais aux idéaux d'un père que je ne connaissais qu'à peine, parce que c'était la seule chose que j'avais dans ma vie, la seule chose qui comptait. Et puis les évènements que tu connais se sont précipités… »

Il se tut un instant, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. Puis il les ouvrit et fixa de nouveau Hermione.

« Mon nom et mon père ont été déchus d'un coup. Les "amis" de mon père aussi. Le manoir saisi. Ma mère et moi arrêtés, soumis aux interrogatoires pendant des heures. Jugés bien sûr - et heureusement -, mais aussi insultés, frappés, méprisés. En même temps on récolte ce qu'on sème… nous aurions dû nous insurger plus tôt, je le sais, mais nous ne pouvions pas, pas avec mon père… nous n'avions pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, répliqua Hermione d'une voix dure. Sirius a choisi.

\- Oui. Et il en est mort.

\- En défendant ses idéaux !

\- Arrête de me juger Granger ! Je n'ai jamais prétendu être courageux. Oui, oui, je suis un lâche ! Je le sais ! Tout le monde le sait ! Il n'empêche. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne voulais pas que ma mère meure. »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau de parler, tandis qu'Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas approuver ses décisions, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le planter là. Il recommença à parler avant qu'elle ait pu décider quoi que ce soit.

« Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés avec ma mère, "libérés", complètement dépassés par les évènements. Elle m'a parlé de ces lointains parents à elle qui pourraient l'accueillir mais il fallait que moi, je retourne à Poudlard : impossible de mettre fin comme ça à ma scolarité, elle savait bien que je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir sinon. Alors, après quelques jours passés dans un hôtel à parler longuement de toutes ces années, elle m'a laissé sur le quai de la gare, en me faisant comprendre que l'on ne se reverrait peut-être pas. »

Sa main droite agrippa l'accoudoir du canapé, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses doigts tant il le serrait fort.

« Et c'est là, à bord du train que j'ai compris… combien ma situation avait changé. Tout le monde me fuyait comme la peste, et surtout, surtout les Serpentards. Ce n'est pas simplement qu'ils me méprisaient, c'est qu'ils refusaient d'être dans le même compartiment que moi. J'ai fini par faire le trajet dans le couloir, près de la locomotive, parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller. A un moment, Pansy est venue me voir : elle m'a dit que tout était fini et que je ne la méritais pas, qu'il ne fallait plus que je cherche à l'approcher. Je suis resté… amorphe. Je n'ai jamais… je ne sais pas ce que je ressentais réellement pour elle, même simplement si j'ai vraiment ressenti quelque chose un jour, mais ça m'a fait mal quand même. Blaise est venu aussi, plus tard, et il s'est assis à côté de moi… Il a essayé de me parler, de me dire que c'était des conneries tout ça, et que dans deux mois tout le monde aurait oublié. Ça avait toujours fait ça pour vous : dès qu'on réussissait à vous coller une mauvaise réputation sur le dos, les choses finissaient par se tasser. Oui Granger, pas la peine de faire cette grimace, je pense comme toi, et c'est ce que je lui ai dit : à l'époque ces réputations étaient basées sur des mensonges, et quand la vérité éclatait, les rumeurs disparaissaient. Alors que là… là, les rumeurs n'étaient pas basées sur des mensonges. Les choses ne se tasseraient pas. J'ai fini par comprendre que le seul moyen de protéger Blaise, c'était de l'éloigner de moi. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai été tellement imbuvable qu'il a convaincu Théodore de ne même pas venir me voir. »

Il se passa la main sur le visage, complètement en proie au désespoir, si bien qu'Hermione se retint juste à temps de prendre la main du jeune homme dans la sienne pour le réconforter.

« Et je me suis retrouvé seul, vraiment seul. Les profs me détestaient, visiblement, enfin disons plus qu'avant. Rogue me méprisait, parce que c'est en partie à cause de moi qu'il a eu tous ces démêlés avec la Justice magique. Tout le monde m'ignorait superbement, mais en fait je préférais cette indifférence à ce qui a suivi : on s'est mis à me taper dessus. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas qui, je ne sais même pas de quelle maison, mais ils venaient, régulièrement, par petits groupes de deux ou parfois trois. Ils ne touchaient pas mon visage pour ne pas laisser de trace trop visible mais j'avais le dos et les jambes couverts de bleus et de coupures. Au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines, ils me trouvaient dans un couloir et me tabassaient.

\- Mais tu ne pouvais pas te défendre ? Leur lancer quelque chose avant qu'ils ne t'attaquent ?

\- A ton avis, comment auraient réagi les autorités si j'avais jeté un sort sur un élève ? Hum ? Non, la seule solution était de me protéger, donc je mettais en place tout ce que je pouvais mais plus je me protégeais et plus ils me tapaient fort. Alors j'ai fini par les laisser faire. Encore, et encore. Et l'autre soir, ils ont simplement augmenté un peu le niveau, en venant à plus de trois, et surtout en me défigurant. Ils n'ont donc plus peur que ça se voie. Et à mon avis, mis à part Rogue qui s'est vaguement senti concerné, aucun prof ne cherchera à savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je suis sûre que McGonagall sera outrée !

\- Non, elle ne sera pas outrée, parce que je ferai en sorte que les bleus disparaissent. Les elfes font vraiment du bon boulot, et d'ici demain je pourrai aller voir Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie et lui baratiner que je suis tombé. On n'y verra que du feu.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une chose pareille ? »

Drago réfléchit un instant, avant de lui répondre d'une voix contrite :

« Parce que sinon, ce sera pire. »

...

Après le long discours de Drago, Hermione avait compris qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de le raisonner. Elle savait reconnaître une personne bornée, pour en être une elle-même, et elle se rendait bien compte qu'il ne serait d'aucune efficacité de foncer bêtement en essayant de démolir le mur : il valait mieux faire sournoisement le tour. Elle n'opposa donc qu'une molle résistance aux paroles de Drago et orienta la conversation vers les cours. Ils approchèrent deux bureaux l'un de l'autre et travaillèrent ainsi, se posant parfois des questions l'un l'autre, mais le plus souvent dans un silence apaisant. Hermione avait toujours aimé le bruit des plumes glissant sur les parchemins, c'était pour elle infiniment relaxant. Ils se quittèrent bons amis, en se souhaitant bonne nuit bien avant 22h pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec Rusard ou pire, avec Rogue.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Hermione jubila en voyant que Drago n'était pas encore arrivé dans la Grande Salle et se précipita sur Harry et Ron.

« J'ai une question à vous poser ! »

Les intéressés se regardèrent, un peu inquiets, puis firent signe à leur amie de continuer.

« Si je vous disais que je connais quelqu'un en grande difficulté psychologique qui aurait tout intérêt à renouer des liens sociaux, et que cette personne n'est pas à Gryffondor, est-ce que vous accepteriez que je propose à cette personne de s'asseoir avec nous ?

\- De quoi tu parles Hermione ? » demanda Harry, d'un air très soupçonneux.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas regarder Ginny qui avait très bien compris de qui elle parlait et qui affichait le petit sourire supérieur de celle qui avait deviné.

« S'il-vous-plaît. Je vous demande juste d'accepter à la table quelqu'un qui n'est pas de notre maison, et de l'inclure dans la conversation.

\- Mais justement Hermione, ça ne devrait pas demander tout ce cirque. C'est déjà arrivé que des gens mangent aux tables qui ne sont pas les leurs, surtout cette année. Pour que tu prennes la peine de l'annoncer, c'est que "cette personne" doit être particulièrement détestable. »

_Merde_, pensa Hermione qui venait bêtement de se griller et qui s'en mordait les doigts. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, il n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

« Je vous le demande par politesse. Alors c'est oui ou c'est non ? »

Après un dernier regard pour Ron et Ginny qui acquiescèrent - Lavande, en pleine discussion avec Parvati, était royalement indifférente à la conversation -, Harry hocha la tête en direction d'Hermione tout en maugréant dans son bol.

Celle-ci se précipita vers la grande porte et sortit de la salle, juste à temps pour voir Drago qui s'y dirigeait à grand pas. Les soins matinaux de Mme Pomfresh avaient encore diminué les différentes traces de blessures qu'il avait sur le visage, et on aurait vraiment pu croire à une chute malheureuse. Hermione se posa devant Drago, faisant fi de l'air méfiant de ce dernier, et engagea la conversation.

« Salut Malefoy ! Bien dormi ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- On dit "Bonjour" quand on est poli.

\- Bonjour Granger, tu te fous de moi ?

\- Pas du tout, mais là n'est pas la question. Dis-moi… ça te dirait de faire quelque chose de courageux pour une fois ? »

Drago leva un sourcil, et se retrouva tiré vers la Grande Salle par Hermione, qui avait attrapé sa manche sans même attendre qu'il réponde.

« Tu m'emmènes où Granger ? demanda-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

\- Manger correctement, et pas en bout de table.

\- Pardon ? ajouta-t-il en freinant brusquement l'élan d'Hermione.

\- Malefoy, tu me suis et tu ne discutes pas, sinon je vais voir McGonagall et je lui raconte tout. Pigé ?

\- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment... »

Il la suivit donc, mais tira violemment sur sa manche pour se dégager : il avait de petits restes de sa fierté d'antan, et se faire tirer en laisse en public par Hermione l'aurait sans aucun doute esquintée. Il frémit d'horreur lorsqu'il comprit enfin où elle se dirigeait et quelles étaient ses intentions, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux visages qu'affichaient Ron et Harry : s'il n'avait pas été mêlé à l'affaire, il aurait éclaté de rire.

« Hermione ! C'est… c'est de _Malefoy_ dont tu nous parlais ?

\- Ron, décidément, ta perspicacité m'impressionne. Tu as trouvé tout seul, ou quelqu'un te l'a soufflé ?

\- Et tu plaisantes en plus ?

\- Tout à fait. Malefoy, assieds-toi maintenant, sinon je te fais avaler ce chocolat chaud par le nez. Et là, en revanche, je ne plaisante pas. »

L'espace d'un instant, Drago ne sut pas quoi faire. Tout le monde le regardait. Mais, bien plus que cette attention mal placée, c'étaient les conséquences de son choix qui l'affolaient : s'asseoir ici revenait à dire qu'il avait définitivement abandonné l'ancienne façade qu'il entretenait pour la forme, qu'il avait compris ses erreurs et sa bêtise. Il s'apprêtait à renoncer et repartir de l'autre côté de la salle, quand une petite voix furieuse lui revint en tête. _ « On a toujours le choix.»_

Éberlué par ce qu'il était en train de faire, il s'assit. Entre Hermione et Neville. Et il commença à se beurrer une tartine. C'est d'une voix posée très polie qu'il lança à la cantonade :

« Weasley, passe-moi la marmelade s'il-te-plaît. »

...

* * *

...

Hé bien, il est pas si lâche que ça notre petit Serpentard x)

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des explications de Drago? Du stratagème d'Hermione? Venez me donner votre avis !

À Mardi :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjouuur !

J'espère que votre matinée est aussi belle que la mienne ! Ici c'est un temps magnifique, ça met la patate ! Idéal pour poster un nouveau chapitre, en somme :p

Dans celui-ci, de l'inquiétude, des petits mots, et... Nowel ! Et puis aussi... mouhahahahaha vous verrez. Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer :** Rien rien à moi évidemment, sauf les bêtises qui tombent sur le coin du nez de nos p'tits cocos..._

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Guest : Eeet voici la suite :) Merci beaucoup, oui il est mignon notre Drago :p

MG123 : Waw waw, quel enthousiasme ! Merciiii, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Pour la fin... hé bien il faudra patienter encore quelques chapiiitres ! huhu. Et à propos de Blaise, tu as eu du nez en en parlant : il y aura du Blaise dans ce chapitre ! Enfin, rassure-toi, je ne peux pas abandonner cette fic : l'écriture est déjà finie ! Merci encore en tous cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)

...

* * *

...

En cours d'Arithmancie, Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas. Non seulement Malefoy ne s'était pas débiné, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, mais en plus il avait essayé d'engager la conversation avec tous les Gryffondors à sa portée. Et poliment. Ils lui avaient répondu tant bien que mal, un peu éberlués, mais Ginny avait été totalement à son aise : elle s'était prise au jeu et avait discuté de la pluie, du beau temps et de Quidditch avec le Serpentard. De _Quidditch_. Sans même provoquer une dispute. Ron lui-même n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de participer. L'un dans l'autre ce petit déjeuner avait vraiment été une réussite, et Hermione comptait bien renouveler l'expérience. Ses amis lui avaient quand même posé des questions lorsque Drago était parti pour son premier cours de la matinée, auxquelles elle avait répondu le minimum syndical pour les satisfaire. Comme d'habitude Ginny lui avait lancé le regard je-sais-qu'il-y-a-autre-chose-tu-me-diras-plus-tard, mais pour le moment elle était heureuse de cette petite victoire.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, c'est d'un pas léger qu'elle sortit de la classe : elle allait en Métamorphose, elle serait donc à côté de Drago et pourrait lui demander ce qu'il avait pensé du petit déjeuner mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Blaise Zabini, qui l'avait attrapée par le bras et qui planta ses yeux ceux de la Gryffondor.

« Granger, il faut que je te parle.

\- Zabini ? Mais… lâche-moi ! »

D'un air absent, il la laissa retirer son bras, mais continua à la fixer.

« Pardon pour ça mais il faut vraiment, vraiment que je te parle.

\- Je vais être en retard !

\- On a le même cours. S'il-te-plaît. »

Résignée, elle acquiesça la mort dans l'âme.

« Vu que Drago a l'air d'accepter de te parler, il doit t'avoir raconté ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je veux savoir qui lui a démoli la tronche ! Il avait une gueule pas possible en cours de Potions hier, et visiblement ça avait déjà été un peu soigné. Bref, il sait qui sont les salauds qui lui ont fait ça ? »

Hermione en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Ainsi, tous les Serpentards n'avaient pas abandonné le blond, même s'ils ne le montraient pas.

« Pansy se pose des questions aussi, ajouta Blaise. Elle s'inquiète.

\- Pansy, tu veux dire celle qui l'a laissé tomber quand il était dans la merde ?

\- Ne la juge pas Granger. Elle avait peur, comme tout le monde. Et de toute façon, ils ne s'entendaient déjà plus à cette époque là. Tu sais, elle est vraiment amoureuse de Pucey. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et Pansy… Pansy sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'elle a fait, ou tout au moins de cette manière, mais elle est comme elle est. On ne refait pas un Serpentard.

\- Cette façon de penser est ridicule. En tous cas, Malefoy n'a aucune idée de l'identité des cinq personnes qui l'ont tabassé.

\- Cinq ?

\- Oui. Apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois, mais ils n'avaient jamais été si nombreux.

\- Par Salazar… et pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit ? Pourquoi on n'a rien vu ?

\- Difficile de voir quand tout est caché sous les vêtements. Difficile d'en parler quand tout le monde vous ignore.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il te parle, à toi ?

\- Tu veux dire, à moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Blaise eut l'air choqué.

« Non ! Je veux dire à toi, la Gryffondor qui le déteste cordialement ?

\- Disons qu'on a eu l'occasion de parler à la bibliothèque, et que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé gisant dans le couloir quand il s'est fait tomber dessus hier. Je l'ai emmené se faire soigner, et on a parlé. Un peu.

\- Bon… j'essayerai d'aller le voir. Et Granger… merci.

\- De ?...

\- De ne pas l'avoir laissé seul. Contrairement à nous. »

Il se détourna pour se diriger vers la salle de Métamorphose et Hermione le suivit. Par chance, le professeur Cadalwind avait été retenue, ils purent donc se glisser à la fin du groupe d'élèves qui entraient en cours. Hermione alla prendre place à côté de Drago, qui avait déjà écrit un mot sur un bout de parchemin et qui l'avait mis en évidence du côté de la Gryffondor.

_\- Alors c'était ça ton petit stratagème ? Ça t'a fait bien rire nan ?_

_\- Il se pourrait, oui, que ça m'ait fait rire. Mais reconnais que ça a marché, et que tu as passé un bon repas pour une fois…_

_\- Entre les Gryffouillons qui me regardaient comme une bête curieuse et les Serpentards qui bouillaient de rage… ouais, super idée Granger…_

_\- Arrête d'être de mauvaise foi ! Je sais que tu as aimé déjeuner sans être dans le silence ni l'indifférence générale. Tu as littéralement _besoin_ d'attention pour vivre Malefoy, tout le monde sait ça._

Elle se trémoussa sur sa chaise, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait ajouter et se demandant si c'était une bonne idée.

-_ Zabini est venu me demander de tes nouvelles, tout à l'heure. Il s'inquiète pour toi._

Drago lut et relut le petit mot, visiblement très étonné que quelqu'un vienne demander comment il allait - surtout Blaise, vu la façon dont lui-même avait parlé à ce dernier. Il ne comprenait pas.

_\- Comment ça il s'inquiète ?_

_\- Tu pourras le lui demander toi-même, il viendra bientôt te parler._

Il ne répondit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées, et le reste du cours de déroula normalement. Hermione gagna 10 points pour sa maison grâce à ses prouesses, et Drago fut - à l'étonnement général - le second à réussir parfaitement la transformation demandée. Il gagna donc 5 points pour Serpentard, donnés par une Cadalwind très incrédule : il avait été plutôt moyen dans sa classe depuis la rentrée.

A la fin du cours tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un repas bien mérité, et Hermione vit avec surprise Drago se diriger naturellement vers la table des Gryffondor pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Blaise regarda vaguement dans leur direction mais alla à sa propre table, décidé à parler à Drago après le déjeuner.

« Encore là Malefoy ? lança Ginny d'un air goguenard.

\- Ouais, on n'est pas trop mal assis par ici. »

La conversation fut plus animée que le matin : Harry et Ron s'étaient un peu détendus, et l'effet de surprise était éventé. Même si Rogue fusillait littéralement la tablée du regard, les autres professeurs semblaient amusés du retournement soudain de la situation. McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, était en pleine discussion avec celle qui l'avait remplacée pour l'enseignement de la Métamorphose et la direction de la maison Gryffondor : c'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année très dynamique que, selon la rumeur, Dumbledore lui-même avait recommandé pour prendre la suite de son amie, et ce deux ans avant son décès. Elle se nommait Emeline Cadalwind et était, bien évidemment, une ancienne élève de l'école. Elle avait enseigné quelques années à Beauxbâtons avant sa nomination à Poudlard, qu'elle s'était empressée de rejoindre. Elle avait l'air plutôt contente de la situation, et lançait de fréquents coups d'œil ravis à la table des Gryffondor tandis qu'elle répondait avec animation à McGonagall. Cela n'échappa pas à Hermione, heureuse qu'un rapprochement entre les maisons sembla plaire à leur nouvelle enseignante : il était difficile de se faire une réelle opinion de cette inconnue qu'ils ne côtoyaient que depuis quelques mois, mais elle semblait suivre les traces de sa devancière.

Cette journée marqua un tournant dans la vie de Drago, mais aussi de son entourage. Il s'installa une sorte de routine confortable, où le Serpentard partageait les repas des Gryffondors, où chacun apprenait à se connaître et enterrait petit à petit les mauvais et très mauvais souvenirs qu'il pouvait avoir de l'autre. Ils en venaient à se saluer en se croisant dans les couloirs, à laisser une place libre exprès à la table, à discuter, à plaisanter librement. Drago retrouvait ses marques, reprenait confiance en lui et goûtait l'envie de participer à la vie des autres. Et, bien que la plupart des Serpentards continua à l'ignorer superbement, ses anciens proches changèrent aussi leurs rapports avec lui : Blaise avait réussi à pénétrer son périmètre de sécurité et à retrouver un peu de la complicité qu'ils avaient autrefois partagée, en amenant Théodore avec lui. Pansy put avoir une longue discussion avec lui pour lui expliquer les raisons de son comportement et lui faire comprendre à demi mots qu'elle regrettait d'avoir été si sèche et si brutale dans la façon dont elle avait rompu. Elle et Adrian maintenaient donc une relation très cordiale avec lui.

Hermione aussi profita de ce changement de comportement. Elle ne révisait plus seule, ou en de très rares occasions, et elle était heureuse de connaître quelqu'un qui travaillait au même rythme qu'elle et avec le même talent : Drago était quelqu'un de véritablement intelligent, il n'avait simplement pas su - ou pas voulu - exploiter ce potentiel à bon escient jusque là et il en avait heureusement pris conscience. Ils abordaient des sujets de plus en plus complexes en cours mais elle faisait toujours des recherches encore plus poussées, et, pour la première fois, elle pouvait avoir des échanges constructifs avec quelqu'un qui était en mesure lui répondre. C'étaient, à ses yeux, des moments inestimables.

Le cercle grandissant d'amis s'arrangeait également pour ne pas laisser Drago seul, autant que faire se pouvait : il était hors de question qu'il serve à nouveau de bouc émissaire, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Ils essayaient donc en toute discrétion de se relayer les uns les autres, et même Ron et Harry se portaient volontaires : grâce à Hermione ils avaient su dépasser leurs préjugés pour se rendre compte de combien Drago avait changé, combien la guerre l'avait changé.

...

Le temps passa vite, et Noël arriva à grands pas. Hagrid avait décoré la salle de 12 immenses sapins, comme à l'accoutumée, mais pour la première fois tous les élèves furent conviés à les décorer : pour éviter les cohues ils passaient par groupe d'année et avaient accès à toutes les guirlandes, boules, petits sujets et autres cheveux d'anges possibles et inimaginables. Certains étaient animés, d'autres diffusaient une chaleur réconfortante, d'autres encore chantaient discrètement une berceuse quand on s'approchait d'eux. Les sapins furent magnifiques cette année là : toutes ces différences de goûts pour la décoration avaient donné quelque chose de très particulier, très personnel.

Cette débauche de couleurs et de bonne humeur donna à penser à Hermione, qui se remémora le dernier Noël qu'elle avait passé, lorsqu'elle craignait encore pour sa vie et celle des autres. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir vécu une autre existence, tant le contraste était fort entre les deux. Pourtant, seuls quelques mois les séparaient de la fin de la guerre, et cela se ressentait parfois lorsqu'ils pensaient aux disparus mais il fallait aller de l'avant s'ils voulaient un jour pouvoir réellement se remettre de cette sombre période.

Hermione avait longuement hésité à aller passer Noël auprès de ses parents, qu'elle avait souvent cru ne jamais revoir, mais sa nostalgie de Poudlard l'avait emporté : l'ambiance qui régnait cette année là était simplement irrésistible - peut-être justement parce qu'ils revenaient de loin - et elle voulait en profiter tout son content une dernière fois.

...

Un matin, enfin, Ginny débarqua dans la chambre qu'Hermione partageait d'habitude avec Parvati et Lavande et écarta d'un coup les lourds rideaux rouges du baldaquin.

« Hermione ! CADEAUX !

\- Humpf ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et mit un instant à comprendre que son intense frustration ne venait pas de son réveil brutal, mais du fait que le merveilleux rêve dont elle s'éveillait n'était, justement, qu'un rêve. La mention des cadeaux chassa cependant cette idée de son esprit avant qu'elle ait pu trop s'y attarder, et elle accueillit avec un grand sourire Ginny, très excitée, qui avait déjà commencé à ouvrir ses paquets.

« Tu sais, tu pouvais les ouvrir dans ta chambre et venir me voir après.

\- C'est moins drôle de les ouvrir seule… »

Hermione trouva sans mal le paquet de Mrs Weasley qui contenait une magnifique écharpe et une boîte de friandises maison, comme chaque année, et en engloutit une avant de continuer à ouvrir le reste de ses présents. Elle avait été gâtée : le cadeau de ses parents contenait une très jolie robe de soirée noire, simple et élégante, le genre de chose que sa mère avait dû se faire un plaisir d'aller dénicher. Ron lui avait acheté tout un stock de Plumes en sucre de chez Honeydukes, celles qui duraient des heures, ses préférées. Harry avait été visiblement très attentif lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le nouveau roman qu'elle voulait se procurer, puisqu'elle le tenait à présent dans ses mains. Ginny, enfin, lui avait offert un coffret d'huiles pour le bain et différents gels douches qui sentaient tous meilleur les uns que les autres.

« Merci beaucoup Ginny ! Dois-je y voir un message subliminal ? »

Celle-ci se contenta de rire tandis qu'elle admirait le collier argenté dont Harry lui avait fait cadeau, et plus particulièrement son pendentif représentant un vif d'or et un souaffle très finement ouvragés.

« Il est magnifique.

\- Oui, et il t'ira très bien, j'en suis sûre !

\- Hé, tu as oublié un paquet ! »

Hermione regarda à ses pieds et vit, effectivement, un dernier cadeau emballé très sobrement dans un papier noir et entouré d'un ruban blanc brillant. Elle savait déjà de qui il provenait et en était un peu soulagée : si elle avait été la seule à lui faire un cadeau, elle aurait eu l'air d'une imbécile. En même temps elle était très gênée qu'il y ait pensé, et rougit intensément en l'ouvrant.

« Un présent de notre serpent préféré ?

\- Tchhht ! »

Ginny gloussa pendant qu'Hermione défaisait délicatement le paquet. Il contenait un incroyable assortiment d'encres, de toutes les couleurs et avec toutes les propriétés possibles : certaines sentaient bon, d'autres disparaissaient tant que le lecteur n'était pas le véritable destinataire du message, d'autres encore changeaient de couleur pendant l'écriture au gré de l'humeur de leur propriétaire. Il y avait aussi un mini kit d'entretien pour plume, et un petit mot : _« Avec ceci, tu devrais pouvoir mettre un peu de vie et de couleur dans tes cours. Ne sois donc pas si sérieuse… Merci, pour tout »._

Bien qu'elle ait pris soin de cacher le message aux yeux de Ginny, celle-ci s'exclama :

« C'est qu'il te connait drôlement bien, le Malefoy ! De l'encre ! Je vous demande un peu, quel garçon sain d'esprit aurait l'idée d'offrir des bouteilles d'encres ? Et il tombe sur la seule fille qui n'attend que ça !

\- Ça ira Ginny, on a compris, grinça Hermione. Et si on allait voir Harry et Ron ?

\- Bah, autant les rejoindre directement en bas pour le petit déjeuner. Tu… tu crois qu'il y aura des croissants français cette année ? »

Hermione alla se préparer en riant sous cape. Décidément, la famille Weasley devait avoir le gène de la gloutonnerie inscrit dans son ADN.

...

De son côté, Drago avait été très surpris d'avoir plusieurs paquets au pied de son lit. Il y en avait un, bien sûr, de sa mère, qui lui avait envoyé des spécialités du pays où elle se trouvait, ainsi qu'une chemise en soie d'un magnifique bleu nuit. En revanche il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il trouva dans le second paquet : il venait de Blaise et de Théodore et contenait une boîte de fusains. Eux seuls auraient pu lui offrir ça, ils étaient les uniques proches de Drago à savoir qu'autrefois il adorait dessiner : c'était une facette de sa personnalité qu'il avait dû abandonner pour mieux correspondre au Malefoy froid et méprisant, mais il l'avait beaucoup regretté. Le geste de ses amis était comme une invitation à s'y remettre pour de bon… Et le dernier présent, devina-t-il, venait d'Hermione : c'était un paquet orné de petits bonhommes de neige et de minuscules Pères Noël, tout à fait le genre de chose que l'on trouvait chez les moldus. C'est en souriant qu'il déchira doucement le papier bariolé : dedans se trouvait un carnet noir très sobre, de grande taille, sur lequel était écrit en lettres dorées _ Le bonheur est dans la liberté, la liberté dans le courage_. Il était accompagné d'un petit mot : _« Blaise m'a dévoilé ce qu'ils comptaient te prendre, Théodore et lui, et j'ai pensé que ceci pourrait t'être utile. J'espère qu'un jour tu nous montreras tes talents. Je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël, Drago »._

Il souriait encore jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il descendit rejoindre les autres pour partager le petit déjeuner.

...

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient donné une longue accolade dans leur salle commune avant de partir petit déjeuner, heureux d'être là, d'être en vie, d'être ensemble, dans le château. Mais lorsque la jeune femme se retrouva devant Drago, elle ne sut pas comment réagir : elle voulait le remercier mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu prévoir, c'est que Drago prit les devants sans se poser de questions : avant qu'elle ait pu réagir il l'avait prise dans ses bras et serrée très fort, en lui disant « Merci, merci ! » et reposée par terre, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Blaise ricanait au loin, et elle pouvait clairement entendre les gloussements de Ginny derrière elle, mais à cet instant elle s'en moquait. Elle regarda Drago dans les yeux et le remercia elle aussi, bien que de façon plus timide.

La Grande Salle était inhabituellement remplie pour les vacances de Noël : beaucoup d'élèves avaient souhaité rester, dont une bonne partie contre l'avis de leurs parents, comme s'ils voulaient profiter un peu plus de l'école depuis qu'ils avaient failli la perdre. C'était surtout vrai pour les élèves à partir de la cinquième année, qui voyaient leur temps à Poudlard arriver à sa fin. La salle était donc pleine d'élèves joyeux qui se décrivaient les cadeaux qu'ils avaient eu et qui se remerciaient entre eux. Les elfes avaient concocté un petit déjeuner gargantuesque, mais beaucoup d'élèves se retenaient de dévorer par dizaines les viennoiseries et autres œufs brouillés au bacon parce qu'ils savaient que le repas du midi serait à la hauteur de la situation. Ron, lui, laissait libre court à sa sauvagerie alimentaire et avait disparu derrière une montagne de victuailles.

Malgré le grand nombre d'élèves présents, McGonagall avait décidé de respecter une coutume que Dumbledore aimait beaucoup lorsqu'il était directeur : la table unique pour le jour de Noël. Elle avait fusionné les cinq « petites » tables en une immense tablée ronde, où chacun avait pu s'asseoir à côté de ses amis sans faire de distinction entre les maisons. Ainsi, Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Adrian avaient pris place avec Drago à côté du groupe de Gryffondor de septième année et tout ce petit monde discutait joyeusement de ce qu'ils voulaient faire ce matin là. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour une longue balade dans le Parc, complètement enneigé, qui aurait en plus l'avantage de les mettre en appétit pour le repas du midi. Hermione avait les yeux brillants d'excitation : elle adorait la neige, la sensation de protection lorsqu'elle était emmitouflée dans son écharpe, les paysages magnifiques aux alentours du château en hiver, et avait vivement milité en faveur de la balade bien qu'elle ait gardé pour elle son dernier argument… en effet, elle aimait aussi voir les autres avec le bout du nez rouge, ça donnait toujours un air guilleret à tout le monde, mais elle doutait que ceci plaide vraiment sa cause.

C'est donc le ventre bien rempli que le petit groupe se retrouva devant les portes du Hall d'entrée, après avoir été chercher à grand renfort de rires les écharpes, gants, manteaux et bonnets de tout un chacun. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dehors, la mine franchement réjouie. Ils furent, au départ, aveuglés par le blanc, partout : le sol, le ciel, les arbres, tout était merveilleusement immaculé et il tombait encore de légers flocons. Hermione se tourna vers Drago, qui avait levé le nez, fermé les yeux et qui souriait sans raison apparente. Sa sérénité fut cependant de courte durée : Théodore avait déjà commencé à envoyer des boules de neiges et l'une d'elle avait atteint Drago en pleine face, provoquant l'hilarité de ceux qui n'avaient pas été touchés.

Hermione savait que les représailles seraient terribles, et elle avait raison : Drago, à peine débarrassé de la neige qui lui avait coulé dans le cou, fit léviter une dizaine de boules de neige qui poursuivirent toutes Théodore et finirent par le percuter en le faisant tomber la tête la première dans la poudreuse bien fraîche. Ils entendirent un vague cri étouffé lorsqu'il batailla pour se relever, la bouche pleine de neige. Hermione profita de l'inattention générale et envoya une boule à Pansy et l'autre à Harry, puis courut se cacher derrière le tronc d'un énorme arbre en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort. Elle fut imitée par Ginny, qui eut tôt fait de la rejoindre après avoir bombardé Ron, et par Drago dont la seconde victime avait été Blaise.

« Vous pensez qu'ils nous ont vus ? demanda Ginny, hilare.

\- Sûrement Weaslette, il vaudrait mieux qu'on reste là le temps qu'ils se retournent les uns contre les autres. »

Hermione fut incapable d'ajouter le moindre mot. Elle était littéralement plaquée contre Drago et ne parvenait pas à penser correctement, pas avec l'odeur délicieuse qui se dégageait de son écharpe : elle aurait pu enfoncer son nez dedans et rester comme ça pendant des heures. Elle aurait certainement rougi si la cavalcade et le froid n'avaient pas déjà eu raison de ses joues promptes à s'enflammer.

« Pourquoi on n'entend plus rien ? »

Effectivement, Ginny avait soulevé un épineux problème : un silence total s'était fait autour d'eux, à croire que les autres les avaient laissé là. Mais bien vite ils se rendirent compte de leur erreur : les autres n'étaient pas partis, ils complotaient.

Ils se jetèrent tous sur Drago, Ginny et Hermione en hurlant des mots de vengeance et en les recouvrant littéralement de neige, sans prêter aucune attention à leurs demandes de grâce avant qu'ils ne fussent réduits à un petit tas blanc tout tremblotant. Le petit tas explosa cependant sous les efforts conjugués de Drago et Hermione, qui se propulsèrent sur les autres et, secondés par Ginny, parvinrent à faire tomber tout le monde dans l'épais manteau neigeux.

« Pause ? demanda Harry, haletant, avec Ginny couchée en travers de son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Pause, convint Hermione, tout aussi essoufflée. »

Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'appuyait allègrement sur… les fesses rebondies d'un certain Serpentard. Elle manqua de retomber en ôtant immédiatement sa main et eut le temps de voir le visage légèrement rosi de Drago avant de se camoufler dans son écharpe.

« Et si nous commencions la balade ? » risqua Adrian, qui faisait tomber la neige coincée dans ses cheveux.

Il fut approuvé par tout le monde, et surtout par Hermione qui voulait effacer le gênant souvenir de sa mémoire. Elle n'avait pas prévu cependant que Drago viendrait se placer à côté d'elle pendant la marche, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage :

« Alors, comme ça…

\- Un mot de plus Malefoy, un seul, et je te promets que je t'étripe. »

Il n'ajouta rien mais son air narquois montrait bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle avait apprécié le contact et fut immédiatement furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir eu cette pensée, mais il était trop tard.

« Drago Malefoy, vous êtes un imbécile !

\- Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton, alors que je n'ai rien dit. M'est avis que si _moi_, j'avais touché ton auguste postérieur, j'aurais récolté une gifle. Non ?

\- Mais c'était un accident !

\- Qu'est-ce qui était un accident ? » demanda Harry, qui les avait rejoints.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, désemparée.

« Rien du tout !

\- Elle m'a mis une main aux fesses. »

Harry resta coi durant un instant, puis fut pris d'un fou rire qui lui fit même verser quelques larmes.

« Harry, arrête de rire ! Vous êtes des rustres, tous les deux ! »

Furieuse, Hermione accéléra le pas pour les dépasser tous les deux et les autres, et se retrouva bientôt seule devant tout le monde. La quiétude du silence la calma un peu, et elle put apprécier à loisir les paysages enneigés autour d'elle : elle se posa en haut d'une petite butte d'où elle avait une vue magnifique sur les montagnes alentours, et prit le temps de vider son esprit. Au bout d'un certain temps cependant, elle entendit des pas dans la neige et lança d'une voix furieuse :

« Harry, lâche-moi !

\- Du calme Granger, ce n'est pas lui.

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi ! »

Mais Drago se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à être tout à fait à côté d'elle.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas faire la tronche parce que tu as eu un geste malheureux ?

\- Non, je fais la tronche parce que tu en fais tout un plat.

\- Hermione… »

La mention de son prénom lui fit tourner la tête vers le Serpentard.

« J'en fais tout un plat parce que tu es très mignonne quand tu perds tes moyens. »

Il prit alors le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et approcha doucement ses lèvres, comme s'il voulait lui laisser le temps de reculer, et les posa enfin sur la bouche glacée d'Hermione. L'instant sembla figé hors du temps, doux, mais c'était sans compter sur la réaction de la Gryffondor qu'ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre prévue.

...

* * *

...

Comme je le disais... Mouhahahahahahahaha ! Mais que va-t-elle faire?...

Bon, blague à part, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire l'ouverture des cadeaux et la bataille dans la neige (je sais, je sais, "ils sont un peu grands pour faire ce genre de conneries"... mais... moi je suis plus âgée et j'en fais toujours ! là !), que pensez-vous des présents qu'ils se sont offerts? De Drago qui dessine? Pour ma part j'ai toujours senti que c'était un artiste dans l'âme cet homme là. Et... la main aux fesses, avouez, je sais que vous auriez aimé être celle qui fait la boulette x)

Merci beaucoup de me suivre en tous les cas, et à Mardi !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjouuur !

Comment allez-vous en ce joli Mardi? Enfin joli... en fait ici il fait plutôt moche, mais on fait avec x)

Hahaaa, alors, est-ce qu'Hermione va se laisser faire? La réponse ! Et puis aussi une discussion à coeur ouvert (ou presque), de l'action, du complot, et une vieille histoire qui refait surface... Bonne lecture ;)

_**Disclaimer :** Hormis ce qui tombe sur le coin du nez de nos chouchous, rien n'est à moi, évidemment ! J.K.R., si tu m'entends, BigUp T'as vu!_

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Vi, j'aime beaucoup Nowel, du coup je voulais les faire un peu insouciants et joyeux sur ce coup là :p en tous cas merci pour ta review !

_..._

* * *

...

La première surprise passée, elle répondit goulument au baiser, fermant ses mains derrière la nuque de Drago et se colla contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Complètement pris au dépourvu par cet enthousiasme, il ne se contrôla pas non plus et le chaste baiser qu'il avait prévu se transforma en une sauvage étreinte tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione. Alors qu'il remontait doucement vers son cou d'une main et qu'il descendait plus bas de l'autre, la jeune femme sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits et elle recula vivement, en le repoussant, haletante. Elle le regarda quelques instants, observa ses lèvres rouges, ses joues rosies, ses yeux pleins de désir, et partit en courant sans faire attention où elle allait.

_« Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? »_

Ses pensées étaient confuses, elle se sentait honteuse et pourtant merveilleusement bien. Pourquoi avait-elle fui ? Elle aurait dû rire, tourner en dérision cette situation ridicule, mais elle savait que si elle était restée une seconde de plus à regarder la bouche de Drago elle se serait jetée à nouveau dessus. Sauvagement. Et elle lui aurait probablement encore touché les fesses, volontairement cette fois ci…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser le fantasme qu'elle avait commencé à imaginer. Malheureusement, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit de Noël, duquel Ginny l'avait tirée, et dont la seule pensée la fit rougir. Oh, elle n'était plus vierge et ne s'effarouchait pas pour un rien, mais jamais elle n'avait connu le genre de désir presque animal qui l'avait habitée dans la neige, l'instant d'avant, avec Drago… elle aurait pu lui arracher les vêtements en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Quidditch.

A force de courir comme une forcenée, elle ne savait plus où elle était : elle était partie le plus loin possible de Drago mais s'était plus ou moins perdue dans les collines, bien qu'elle pût apercevoir au loin les tours du château. Elle retourna sur ses pas pour tenter de se rapprocher du lac et finit par atteindre un petit surplomb qu'elle affectionnait. Elle conjura un feu magique, fit fondre un petit rond de neige et y prit enfin place avant de poser le feu devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas retourner au château, pas tout de suite en tous les cas, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et elle avait le temps : il ne devait pas être plus de dix heures et demi, ce qui lui laissait une marge avant le banquet de Noël.

Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à fantasmer sur Drago ? Outre sa plastique irréprochable, évidemment, car dans ce cas là elle fantasmerait sur tous les mâles dignes de ce nom de Poudlard, hors ce n'était pas cas. Pouvait-elle réellement ressentir quelque chose pour lui, après qu'ils se soient tellement détestés ? Était-ce pour ce nouveau Drago qu'elle avait craqué, celui qui avait eu besoin de son aide, celui qui était doux et qui la comprenait si bien ? Ou plus simplement avait-elle vu au-delà de ses propres préjugés, et décidé qu'elle avait été elle-même insupportable à une époque ?

Elle vit Harry s'approcher bien avant de l'entendre, et choisit de le laisser s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il arborait une mine inquiète, et Hermione sentait que son esprit était rempli de questions.

« Hermione ?... »

Il patienta quelques instants et, en l'absence de réponse, prit le parti de continuer.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Malefoy est revenu complètement déconfit en nous disant que tu étais partie de ton côté, sans nous fournir plus d'explications. Je savais que je te trouverai là… mais quant au pourquoi… »

Toujours pas de réaction.

« Tu le sais, que je peux tout entendre et tout comprendre ? »

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas parler de _ça_ à Harry. Ses fantasmes sur Drago Malefoy ne regardaient qu'elle.

« Hermione… je pense que tu as suffisamment vécu cette situation à ma place pour savoir que le silence est pire que tout ce que tu pourrais me dire. S'il-te-plaît, rassure-moi. Sinon, je vais aller démolir Malefoy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regardons les faits : tu pars devant, un peu énervée. Malefoy essaie de te rejoindre. Il revient, sans toi, apparemment en t'ayant vue, pendant que tu t'enfuies vers une retraite solitaire. Que dois-je en déduire ? Il doit être responsable de la situation, donc si tu ne m'en dis pas plus, je m'imagine les pires choses. Et en toute logique, je vais le démolir.

\- Non, non Harry, il n'est pas… ce n'est pas… Il n'est pas responsable. C'est moi qui fais des choses insensées, qui pense à des choses insensées, et je ne sais pas du tout comment me débarrasser de tout ça. Je suis dans une situation incroyablement embarrassante.

\- Alors explique-moi ! Dans ce genre de cas, il ne faut pas ruminer seul avec sa conscience. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que c'est très mauvais… S'il-te-plaît… »

Hermione resta quelques minutes silencieuse, puis finit par admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle pouvait en dire, un peu. Un tout petit peu.

« Bon. Disons que j'éprouve des sentiments tout à fait déplacés pour quelqu'un.

\- De l'amour ?

\- Non. Enfin je ne crois pas. Enfin je n'en sais rien. Il me semble que… c'est plus primaire que ça.

\- Oh. "Quelqu'un" hein ?

\- Oui, quelqu'un… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je m'étais dit que je ne voulais pas m'impliquer dans une relation, amoureuse ou pas, avant un moment… Après le fiasco de Ron, je pense que mon jugement ne vaut pas un clou, qu'il faut que je me détache un peu de tout ça, que je me concentre sur autre chose… et je n'y arrive pas.

\- Peut-être justement que tu as besoin de ça. Que tu as besoin de "quelqu'un" pour tourner définitivement la page avec Ron, pour oublier les sentiments que tu avais pour lui depuis si longtemps. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, évidemment que je savais. Peut-être que tu as besoin de ressentir quelque chose de… primaire.

\- Mais ça fait un moment que j'ai tourné la page pour Ron ! Et puis je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je ne veux pas être le type de femme qui se pâme devant… Qui ne se… Qui… HA ! »

Le cri de frustration d'Hermione la surprit tout autant qu'Harry. Elle aurait voulu s'exprimer mais n'y parvenait pas, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui.

« Hermione, je me rends bien compte que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te conseiller ici… et que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu veux en discuter. Mais je pense que le principal intéressé, ce ‟quelqu'un", devrait aussi avoir son mot à dire. Lui aussi, il a peut-être besoin de ça… et lui aussi, doit se poser beaucoup de questions. Je ne suis pas son plus grand fan, mais je sais reconnaître quelqu'un de complètement abattu.

\- Harry… »

Hermione essaya de le retenir, mais il s'était déjà levé et marchait d'un pas leste vers le château, pour la laisser seule avec ses pensées.

...

Elle resta longtemps à se triturer l'esprit mais ne trouva aucune réponse qui lui convint parfaitement. Elle avait fini par se persuader que ce n'était qu'une passade et qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il ne l'avait pas embrassée et qu'elle n'avait pas fui. C'était la seule solution pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le château, tout le monde ou presque était déjà à table. Harry lui lançait des œillades réconfortantes, et ses autres camarades ne lui firent aucune remarque ni ne lui posèrent aucune question, conscients que quelque chose s'était passé mais qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas en parler. Drago s'était assis entre Blaise et Théodore qui jetaient des petits regards en coin à Hermione, comme pour lui signifier que, eux, ils savaient, et qu'ils n'approuvaient pas sa fuite. Le repas se déroula sans accroc, Hermione jouant son rôle à la perfection, parlant même aux Serpentards et surtout à Drago d'un ton très naturel tandis que celui-ci était plutôt renfrogné et lui répondait à contrecœur. Visiblement, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette évidente politique de l'autruche.

Les vacances passèrent rapidement après le réveillon : tous les élèves avaient leurs devoirs de vacances à rédiger et personne n'y avait touché, pas même Hermione. La bibliothèque était littéralement prise d'assaut jusqu'au repas du soir, puis ils restaient tard à veiller dans leur salles communes respectives pour venir à bout du travail demandé. Les élèves de septième année étaient les plus chargés mais personne ne travailla autant qu'Hermione, qui avait également prévu de rédiger toutes ses fiches dans toutes les matières pour les deux mois à venir. Elle avait aussi pris d'innombrables livres « pour le plaisir », c'est-à-dire pour approfondir toutes les matières encore plus loin et surtout pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Cela fonctionna à merveille : elle ne pensa plus une seule fois à ce qu'il s'était passé cette matinée là et se comportait de façon tout à fait ordinaire avec tous ses amis, à tel point que Drago finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas imaginé toute la scène.

...

Peu à peu Drago commençait à redevenir taciturne et solitaire, et s'il ne fuyait pas délibérément la présence des autres il ne faisait pas non plus grand chose pour participer à la vie de groupe : il supportait très mal de voir Hermione discuter avec lui et tout le monde comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ressentant toute l'affaire comme rien d'autre qu'un rejet non formulé. Il n'avait pas réellement prévu de l'embrasser, et du fait ne s'était pas du tout préparé à un refus - d'autant qu'elle lui avait répondu. Au début. Et il repensait sans cesse à l'air dégouté qui avait traversé les yeux de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie…

Peu avant la rentrée, lors d'une après-midi oisive où il se sentait particulièrement irascible, Drago voulu aller prendre l'air et partit de la salle commune de sa maison où Blaise et Adrian discutaient Quidditch. Il émit à peine un grognement quand les deux garçons lui demandèrent où il allait, et se hâta au cas où l'un des deux prendrait l'initiative de le suivre. Il voulut sortir du château pour aller au bord du lac, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la grande porte une immense silhouette masquée surgit devant lui et lui donna un coup de poing magistral.

Il tomba à terre, sonné, sentant une douleur atroce dans son nez et du sang couler depuis ses narines.

« Tu m'as cassé le nez, connard ! »

L'inconnu eut un petit rire satisfait et lui asséna un terrible coup de pied dans le ventre avant de partir en courant. Drago resta prostré sur le sol, se tenant le ventre, une flaque de sang se formant sous son visage, et il sentit à peine quand une paire de bras forts essaya de le relever.

« Malefoy ! Pourquoi t'es dans cet état là ?! Essaie de te relever ! »

Drago reconnut la voix : c'était Neville. _Presque aussi candide et gentil qu'au premier jour_,_ celui-là_, pensa-t-il.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tu sais…

\- Tu feras du sarcasme plus tard, pousse sur tes jambes ! »

Il parvint à se relever en s'appuyant sur le Gryffondor et entendit un « Oh merde ! » lointain : Blaise, qui arrivait maintenant en courant.

« Zabini, aide-moi ! lui lança Neville, visiblement soulagé.

\- Putain Drago on te l'avait dit ! T'es complètement bouché ou tu le fais exprès ?!

\- J'aime pas les nounous, Blaise. Et très franchement, même si je les aimais, j'en voudrais pas une comme toi.

\- Ouais ouais, je sais _qui_ tu voudrais comme nounou, mais il faudra te contenter d'un grand Black et d'un Gryfouillon mâle. Allez, direction l'infirmerie. Londubat, tu te sens de nous aider jusque là bas ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Alors go. »

Drago essaya de protester - il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie - mais ses deux acolytes le tenaient dans une étreinte de fer. Lorsqu'ils furent sur place, Blaise frappa à la porte et ils confièrent Drago à Mme Pomfresh, absolument scandalisée par l'état de Drago : le sang avait largement coulé et commençait à coaguler par endroit, lui donnant une apparence atroce. L'infirmière ne demanda pas de détails sur l'incident, voyant que le jeune Serpentard n'était pas du tout disposé à en discuter. En sortant à la demande de Mme Pomfresh, Blaise raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il se passait à Neville qui eut l'air outré, et ce dernier lui promit de raconter à Hermione la dernière mésaventure du blond.

Quelques heures plus tard Drago sortit de l'infirmerie et fut assailli par la jeune femme, complètement paniquée :

« Mais t'es complètement fou !

\- Quand on est poli, on dit…

\- Ta gueule Drago ! On t'avait DIT de ne pas te promener tout seul ! Il a fallu que Blaise te cherche et donc, évidemment, il est arrivé trop tard ! Tu imagines ce qu'il aurait pu arriver ?

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Tu… quoi ?

\- Je m'en fous, de ce qu'il peut arriver. J'ai besoin de… de rester seul, OK ? »

Et il s'éloigna, sans qu'Hermione ne puisse bouger. Elle avait vu toute la tristesse, tout le ressenti dans les yeux de Drago, et ça l'avait paralysée.

...

Pendant ce temps, dans une salle de classe vide, deux personnes discutaient véhément.

« Espèce de grand con ! Est-ce que je t'ai dit d'agir ? Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de faire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Ouais, ben j'en ai p'tètre assez de suivre les ordres ! Et puis tu mets des plombes à faire tes trucs aussi, j'y peux rien !

\- Je t'ai dit… Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi ça me prend du temps… Il a renforcé la sécurité, ce crétin ! Si je veux pas me faire choper il faut contourner le problème en douceur… Pas foncer comme un bœuf ! Tu veux nous faire prendre ? Tu veux tout foirer pour avoir une petite satisfaction passagère ?

\- Non… Mais c'était une bonne occasion de…

\- Et dans le Grand Hall ! Non mais vraiment, t'as complètement vraiment perdu l'esprit ! T'as du bol que Londubat soit pas arrivé avant ! »

L'intéressé avait toujours une lueur de défi dans les yeux mais il baissa la tête.

« Je te préviens… si jamais j'entends encore une fois que tu as agi sans me consulter d'abord…

\- Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris ! »

...

Enfin, la rentrée arriva, avec son lot de grognement matinaux et de professeurs encore plus exigeants qu'avant les vacances. La première semaine s'envola à une vitesse folle, et le week-end qui suivait promettait d'être tout sauf relaxant : on sentait que le rythme s'était vraiment accéléré pour les septième année, et que le stress des ASPICS était de plus en plus présent. Nos Serpentards et Gryffondors cumulaient aussi un autre genre de devoirs : ils voulaient savoir qui avait tabassé Drago, histoire de prendre les coupables entre quatre yeux et de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas recommencer. Pansy se montrait la plus vindicative, désireuse peut-être de se rattraper des précédents mois, et clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle comptait bien prendre la baguette des fautifs pour la leur enfoncer dans des endroits incongrus.

Un matin ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande, leurs trois heures de Sortilèges ayant été annulées par une mauvaise grippe du professeur Flitwick qui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre à Mme Pomfresh. Ils continuaient à avancer des théories concernant l'identité des coupables et Drago se montrait très discret, faisant comprendre à tout le monde qu'il trouvait leur réaction disproportionnée.

« Sinon, cet été, j'ai été piqué par un moustique. Il faudrait aussi le choper pour lui apprendre la vie.

\- Drago, est-ce que quelqu'un ici t'a demandé ton avis ? répliqua Blaise, d'un ton amusé mais ferme.

\- Il aurait fallu. On parle de moi quand même.

\- D'ailleurs, puisque tu te manifestes, tu ne peux vraiment pas nous les décrire mieux que ça, les gaillards ? renchérit Hermione.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais. Grands, baraqués, avec des masques. Là.

\- Pas de petites différences, pas un plus gros que l'autre, …

\- Non, Hermione, non ! Merde à la fin, cinquante fois que vous me posez la question et que vous me retenez contre mon gré, non, je ne sais rien de plus ! Ces mecs avaient tous l'air pareils, et puis je t'avoue que j'ai pas bien eu le temps de me concentrer avant de prendre la première droite ! »

Contrariée, Hermione se cala dans son fauteuil et laissa un peu son imagination vagabonder pendant que les autres continuaient à discuter avec animation. Quelque chose la turlupinait dans la dernière phrase de Drago. Et puis elle eut une illumination : « Tous pareils ». Elle se leva précipitamment et poussa une grande exclamation, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Évidemment qu'ils étaient tous pareils !

\- Tu peux approfondir ? demanda Ron, légèrement agacé.

\- Ils ont pris du polynectar ! Tous ! Et tous de la même personne, comme nous avions fait avec Harry pour le ramener de chez les Dursley ! »

Les autres affichèrent une moue septique.

« Mais réfléchissez ! s'exclama Hermione avec colère. On a passé en revue tous les élèves vraiment baraqués de Poudlard sans en trouver, ne serait-ce que deux, qui auraient réellement des motivations contre Drago ! La plupart sont doux comme des agneaux, et les autres trop stupides pour faire une action de groupe. A tous les coups aucun d'entre eux ne fait partie de cette bande… de cette bande de lâches ! »

Elle ne décolérait pas. Harry finit par l'approuver, et il fut rapidement suivi par tout le monde : c'était la seule explication plausible, en dehors d'une intrusion externe évidemment, mais cette solution était difficilement envisageable. Seul Théodore émit une réserve, vivement secondé par Drago qui hochait fermement la tête.

« Dis-moi, petite maline, et comment se sont-ils procuré les ingrédients ? De plus, c'est une potion complexe à réaliser. Ça ne tient pas debout. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard consterné.

« Théodore, ne me fais pas rire. J'en ai préparé un chaudron entier alors que j'étais en deuxième année. Un septième année par exemple, même d'un niveau moyen, pourrait y parvenir en s'appliquant suffisamment. Drago en a lui-même fait bon usage en sixième ann… »

Elle voulut se retenir, mais trop tard. Rappeler leur sixième année à Drago, surtout le détail de ses activités à lui, n'était vraiment pas délicat : elle avait incroyablement manqué de tact. Mais après un instant de flottement, le Serpentard reprit ses esprits et répondit :

« Comment ça tu en as préparé un chaudron en deuxième année ? Et les ingrédients ? »

La jeune femme rougit intensément, sous les rires goguenards d'Harry et Ron.

« Oui, nous en avons eu besoin un jour. Et j'ai tout emprunté dans l'armoire de Rogue, pendant qu'Harry faisait diversion en jetant un pétard du Dr Flibuste dans le chaudron de Goyle. »

Drago resta bouche bée. Cette Gryffondor là était réellement pleine de surprise. Il ne trouva cependant qu'une seule chose à répondre à ça :

« C'est à cause de _vous_ que mon nez a enflé comme une baudruche ? »

...

* * *

...

Tadaaa ! ENFIN la vérité sur cette triste affaire de nez enflé. Un lourd poids qui s'en va des épaules de Drago x)

Alors, Hermione qui fait l'autruche? Drago qui en prend encore plein la poire ? Dites-moi tout !

_(edit : j'avais oublié de faire ma note en fin de chapitre x) désolée !)_


	7. Chapter 7

Hellow !

Ha, on se rapproche doucement mais sûrement de la fin mes amis... En attendant, beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre : des conversations agréables et d'autres pas, des décisions... Mais le mieux c'est encore que vous le découvriez par vous-même ;)

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre !

_**Disclaimer :** Si l'on excepte l'histoire, rien ni personne ne m'appartient... Tout est à la seule, l'unique J.K.R ;)  
_

_..._

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

MG123 : Heyy, pas de soucis, c'est déjà super gentil de me laisser une review ! Haaaa, pourquoiiii Hermione, je me le demande aussi. Avec un peu de chance elle va reprendre du poil de la bête ;) et pour les agresseurs vous verrez bien, tralalaaa... Quant à savoir s'il y aura plus de dramione dans ce chapitre-ci... Gniiihihihi un seul moyen de le savoir ! Merci beaucoup en tous cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

_..._

* * *

...

Ce soir là, alors qu'Hermione était plongée dans un livre visiblement très indigeste d'Histoire de la Magie, Ginny vint s'asseoir avec elle dans le canapé moelleux de la salle commune. Elle resta muette quelques instants, en observant intensément son amie, sachant très bien qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas feindre l'ignorance très longtemps. Celle-ci essaya de tenir un laps de temps assez conséquent pour ménager sa dignité, puis finit par capituler et posa son livre.

« Ouiii ?

\- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle. »

L'intéressée prit un air boudeur.

« Aucune bonne conversation ne peut commencer comme ça.

\- Ça dépend pour qui ! Pour moi, elle sera excellente.

\- Ok. De quoi faut-il qu'on "parle" ?

\- La formulation la plus juste serait plutôt de "qui", non ? »

Hermione rougit, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle savait qu'Harry lâcherait le morceau à sa chère et tendre, mais elle n'y était pas plus préparée pour autant.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi - ou de qui - tu veux parler.

\- Hermione, je sais que tu es très intelligente, mais ça ne t'autorise pas à me prendre pour une demeurée. Ou alors aie au moins la gentillesse d'y mettre les formes et de me faire _croire_ que tu crois toi-même à ce que tu dis.

\- Ginny… Je suis navrée. Je suis incapable de parler de tout ça avec qui que ce soit.

\- Erreur, tu n'as pas essayé avec moi. Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, tu ne peux pas continuer à ignorer complètement la situation ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, même si je m'en doute, mais ce n'est pas sain de tout replier dans un petit coin de ta tête. Et tu le sais.

\- Mais justement, tu ne sais _pas_ ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Hé bien éclaire-moi ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent un court instant, mais Hermione capitula. Elle savait que son amie avait raison, et qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

« Il se passe que je ne sais pas du tout où j'en suis. Je voulais me concentrer sur mes études, sur mes ASPICS, et finalement me voilà à me demander si je ne vais pas devenir folle à cause de mes propres rêves.

\- Tes rêves ? »

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir, puis jugea utile de préciser :

« Fantasmes serait plus approprié. »

Ginny ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Tes _fantasmes_ ? Oh mais ça devient intéressant. Continue !

\- Ça fait quelques temps que je fais des rêves… inappropriés… à propos de Drago. Et c'est de pire en pire depuis la balade dans la neige le matin de Noël.

\- HA ! Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche - que dis-je, baleine sous gravier ! - avec le Serpentard… Mais est-ce que tu vas enfin avouer ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin là ?

\- Quand il est venu me rejoindre, on a parlé de ma récente maladresse...

\- Ta "récente maladresse", tu veux parler d'une certaine main qui se serait glissée sur certaines fesses ?

\- Ginny ! »

L'intéressée gloussa et répondit d'une voix contrite :

« Pardon, pardon. Continue. »

Hermione grommela un instant, puis reprit.

« Donc... On parlait de ça, et puis il m'a dit que j'étais mignonne - c'est tellement ridicule, j'ai l'air ridicule, pourquoi je te donne ce genre de détail ?... et puis il s'est avancé pour m'embrasser, et là, je… j'ai… »

Elle chercha ses mots, ne sachant comment décrire sa réaction de manière détachée. En vain.

« Je lui ai sauté dessus. Je me suis sentie l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser comme jamais je n'avais eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, j'aurais pu lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour là, tout de suite, dans la neige. Sans me poser de question. Mais heureusement, j'ai repris mes esprits et je me suis enfuie… »

Ginny resta sans voix quelques instants. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle franchise mais en était ravie : Hermione avait déjà fait un bon bout de chemin en acceptant de formuler tout ça à haute voix.

« Et… pourquoi ç'aurait été mal de continuer ? »

Hermione la regarda, interdite.

« Mais parce que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille !

\- Comment ça, ‟ce genre de fille" ? Il y a des ‟genres" de filles ? Hermione, qui es-tu pour juger les gens ? Si j'avais moi-même un peu plus papillonné avant d'être enfin avec Harry, m'aurais-tu méprisée pour autant ?

\- Mais bien sûr que non !

\- Alors pourquoi le faire à ton égard ? De plus on ne parle pas de dizaines de garçons, mais simplement d'un seul. Tu ne sais même pas exactement ce que tu ressens pour lui, comment peux-tu vraiment affirmer que ce n'est pas de l'amour ?

\- Parce que c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

\- Ça, ma chère, c'est de la fierté mal placée. Un vague reste de ta rancœur d'antan. Et puisque tu es la personne qui a réhabilité Mr. Malefoy dans la vie sociale, je te trouve drôlement gonflée. »

Hermione encaissa la remarque sans rien dire. Elle avait évidemment raison.

« Et quand bien même tu n'éprouverais pas - pas encore - de l'amour pour lui, qu'est-ce qui vous empêcherait de vous amuser un peu ensemble ? Vous en avez besoin, tous les deux. Et vous en avez envie. Tous les deux. Alors fonce bon sang !

\- Je ne sais pas Ginny… et si ça se passe mal ? Et si je me rends compte un jour que je suis amoureuse, mais qu'il ne m'aime pas ? Ou l'inverse ?

\- Ça s'appelle un risque à prendre. Mais Hermione, fais-moi confiance, rien qu'une fois : le jeu en vaut la chandelle. »

Ginny monta se coucher, laissant Hermione le cerveau bouillonnant. Elle en savait encore moins qu'avant leur conversation.

...

Quelques soirées plus tard, Hermione devait effectuer sa ronde de surveillance des préfets avec Ernie Macmillan : c'était à leur tour cette semaine, et c'était de loin avec lui qu'elle préférait faire ces surveillances. Il était gentil, légèrement chevaleresque et toujours correct. Ils avaient souvent des discussions intéressantes à propos des cours et des autres élèves et il avait la même autorité qu'elle avec les plus jeunes, ce qui leur facilitait la tâche.

Ils allaient donc finir leur ronde en parlant Sortilèges lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'un objet qui tombe, dans le couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter. Hermione vit la mine un peu lasse d'Ernie - ses insomnies lui causaient toujours une terrible fatigue - et lui proposa d'aller voir seule pour qu'il puisse rentrer à la bonne heure. Il lui opposa une résistance farouche, mais il finit par céder lorsqu'elle lui répliqua que de toute façon elle devrait passer par là pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondor. Ils se souhaitèrent donc bonsoir et se séparèrent, avant qu'Hermione s'aventure seule dans le couloir.

Elle n'avait pas fait quelques pas qu'elle se sentit suivie, sans douter une seule seconde de l'identité de son poursuivant : il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Elle se retourna vivement et le plaqua contre le mur, l'air furibond, tandis qu'il affichait un immense sourire.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Malefoy ?

\- Ha, quelle brusquerie. Tu es toujours comme ça avec les élèves pendant tes rondes ?

\- Tant que c'est toi, et que tu fais le con, oui. Pourquoi tu me suis ? Tu fais quoi en dehors de ton dortoir ? Quelque chose t'a échappé dans la consigne "Ne te balade pas seul" ?

\- J'avais juste envie de te voir. Sans les autres. Nous deux. »

La petite intonation d'animal blessé qu'il mit dans ses derniers mots en essayant de la dissimuler sous des airs bravaches musela complètement la raison d'Hermione, et elle l'embrassa sauvagement tandis qu'elle le serrait toujours plus fort contre le mur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument : elle s'agrippa à lui, commença à entourer les hanches du Serpentard avec l'une de ses jambes, ne désirant que se fondre un peu plus en lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il répondit à ses gestes avec une ardeur égale qu'elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et rompit brusquement le baiser, dégoûtée par son propre comportement. Drago eut une lueur d'intense frustration et d'immense tristesse dans les yeux, et il partit rageusement en direction des cachots sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione s'en voulait, elle savait qu'elle jouait avec lui et ça la mortifiait. Elle ne s'était pas enfuie, mais sa réaction de recul pouvait être interprétée de bien pire façon qu'une fuite. Drago ne fit cependant pas allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé, les jours suivants, mais elle pouvait sentir toute son amertume dans les regards qu'il lui lançait de temps à autres. Et elle les encaissait, sachant qu'elle l'avait pertinemment mérité mais plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait mal.

...

Pour se distraire de ses états d'âme, elle essayait d'avancer à propos des agresseurs de Drago et était totalement convaincue de sa théorie. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour en avoir le cœur net : demander à Rogue si quelqu'un lui avait volé quelque chose dans sa réserve personnelle. Elle choisit d'agir deux semaines avant les vacances de février, un jour où les élèves avaient plus ou moins bien réussi leur potion, puisque Rogue paraissait légèrement de meilleure humeur. Rien n'avait explosé, et personne n'avait fait fondre son chaudron. Elle laissa tout le monde sortir et alla se poster devant le bureau de Rogue, attendant qu'il daigne lui prêter attention. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'indifférence ne ferait pas partir la Gryffondor, il lui dit d'un ton acerbe :

« Que me voulez-vous, Miss Granger ?

\- J'ai une question à vous poser Professeur.

\- Je suppose que je n'aurai pas la paix avant de vous avoir laissée la poser. Allez-y, et soyez brève.

\- Avez-vous remarqué s'il vous manquait des ingrédients dans votre réserve, Professeur ? »

Les yeux du Maître des Potions se rétrécirent en un regard suspicieux.

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

« J'ai des raisons de croire que quelqu'un vous a fauché les éléments nécessaires à la préparation du polynectar, Professeur.

\- Et d'où peuvent bien vous venir ces soupçons ? »

Elle hésita, ne sachant comment il allait prendre ses paroles.

« Je pense - et je ne suis pas la seule - que des élèves mal intentionnés s'en sont servis pour prendre une autre apparence et nuire à Drago Malefoy, Professeur. »

Rogue eut l'air d'avoir reçu un coup en pleine figure. Il avait blêmi et demanda d'une voix catastrophée :

« Vous voulez dire, quand il a été défiguré ?

\- Oui. »

Il sembla consterné quelques instants, oubliant d'aborder son air méprisant, mais s'en rendit vite compte et se recomposa un air dédaigneux:

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous venue me poser cette question ? »

Hermione fut éberluée : elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Pour… pour vous prévenir, Professeur ? »

Le visage du professeur devint un peu plus blême, et il lança à Hermione d'un ton acide :

« Croyez-vous, Granger, que je ne me serai pas aperçu de ce vol ? Et que je n'aurais pas renforcé les défenses déjà conséquentes de mon bureau ? D'ailleurs, Mr Malefoy n'a pas été de nouveau agressé, je me trompe ? Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, et cessez de mendier l'attention de ceux qui ne sont pas de votre… rang. »

Hermione sortit du bureau en trombe, prête à se jeter sur tout ce qui aurait le malheur de se dresser sur son passage. Pourquoi cet imbécile avait toujours besoin d'être blessant ? Et surtout, pourquoi y faisait-elle tellement attention ? Elle essaya de se calmer, en se disant que cette entrevue avait eu le mérite de répondre à sa question : quelqu'un avait pris de quoi faire du polynectar, et ne pouvait plus le faire à présent. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et envoya une note magique aux Serpentards. Deux heures après, dans la Grande Salle, ils eurent une discussion très animée à propos de la nouvelle possible identité des coupables : c'était pire qu'avant, puisque ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Hermione était démoralisée, et leur récente découverte n'en était pas la seule cause… Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à être indifférente au beau Serpentard. Il la troublait complètement, et assouvir ses désirs la torturait de plus en plus. Alors elle essayait de passer le moins de temps possible seule avec lui, mais quand il n'était pas là elle pensait souvent à lui, sans même parler des rêves qu'elle faisait à la nuit tombée. Tout ceci lui semblait ridicule : il était impensable qu'elle perdit à ce point le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions. Pour mieux oublier elle se plongea à corps perdu dans le travail, comme souvent.

...

Ainsi, le vendredi soir juste avant les vacances, Hermione se réfugia dans la bibliothèque pour être au calme et rédiger ses devoirs de Métamorphose et Sortilèges en toute quiétude : elle était seule, comme souvent en fin de semaine - d'autant plus à cette date, où tout le monde fêtait le début de deux semaines d'oisiveté.

Elle en était à la moitié de son premier rouleau de parchemin quand quelqu'un posa ses affaires à côté d'elle et s'assit lourdement sur le siège à sa droite.

« Tu m'as faite sursauter !

\- Désolé, Hermione. Ce n'était pas le but. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré à Drago. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé, ensuite parce qu'elle avait, comme toujours, beaucoup trop aimé sa façon de prononcer son prénom. Un peu comme une incitation à la débauche.

« J'ai besoin d'aide en Métamorphose… »

Elle s'adoucit en entendant les intonations sincères du Serpentard.

« Ça tombe bien, je rédige justement mon devoir. Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de savoir ?

\- Hé bien,… »

Il commença à lui expliquer le point qui lui restait obscur et, peu à peu, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas du tout mais qu'en revanche elle fixait avidement sa bouche. Elle essaya de se reprendre et se secoua, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire le beau blond.

« Ça va Hermione ? »

Il y avait vraiment comme de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris, et la main qu'il posa sur son épaule pour la réconforter lui fit l'effet d'une bouillote qui se serait propagée dans tout son corps. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et ne put - ou ne voulut - rien tenter pour s'en empêcher, une fois de plus… Au diable les questionnements, les préjugés, les rumeurs et le bon sens. Elle posa une main sur la joue de Drago et l'embrassa, passionnément, jubilant intérieurement quand elle se rendit compte qu'il lui rendait son baiser. Elle se recula un peu pour le regarder, et vit son fameux sourire en coin s'épanouir sur son visage. Il lui murmura d'une voix douce :

« Tu ne me repousses pas cette fois ci ?... »

La lueur de désir dans les yeux de Drago fut de trop, vraiment de trop pour elle, et elle se leva précipitamment pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui et recommencer à l'embrasser. Il la serra contre lui, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur son dos et ses cuisses tandis qu'elle plongeait ses doigts dans les cheveux qu'elle avait tant rêvé de toucher. Les caresses du jeune homme la rendaient folle et, avant qu'elle ait pu contrôler quoi que ce soit, elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Mais au moment où elle allait effleurer sa peau…

« Hum, hum. »

Théodore les regardait d'un air amusé.

« Je vois que ça révise… dur… ici. Moi qui voulais me joindre à vous… »

Rouge de honte, Hermione descendit de sur Drago et rassembla le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait pour se repeigner.

« Je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez, continua Théodore, de plus en plus moqueur.

\- Non, non ! s'exclama Hermione. Il faut absolument que je fasse ça ce soir et je ne pourrai jamais y arriver si… »

Elle s'apprêtait à dire « si j'ai tout le temps envie de me jeter sur Drago » mais elle se retint juste à temps.

« … si on me déconcentre.

\- Ben voyons. C'est moi qui te déconcentre.

\- Parfaitement ! Bon, alors, ce souci en Métamorphose ? »

Théodore vint finalement s'asseoir à côté d'eux et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à travailler studieusement, bien qu'Hermione sursauta une ou deux fois à cause des mains baladeuses de Drago. Ils ne partirent qu'une heure et demi plus tard, en ayant fini tous les trois le devoir pour le professeur Cadalwind et bien entamé celui de Sortilèges.

« Pars devant Théo, il faut que je parle à Hermione.

\- Mmh, je ne comptais pas t'attendre de toutes façons, tu as visiblement beaucoup mieux à faire. » répondit l'intéressé en essayant de cacher son grand sourire.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Drago se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux.

« J'ai une question à te poser. »

Elle n'osa pas répondre mais attendit patiemment qu'il continue.

« Est-ce que… Hermione, est-ce que tu veux vraiment de moi ? Ou est-ce que tu vas continuer à jouer avec moi pour mieux me fuir ? »

La formulation la prit au dépourvu. Son estime de lui-même était encore plus catastrophique que ce qu'elle avait supposé, et elle en était en partie la cause. Il était grand temps qu'elle soit complètement honnête avec lui.

« Drago… je ne sais pas ce que je veux ou ce que je ne veux pas. Je suis complètement dans le flou et dans le doute, mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me poser des questions. Il ne s'agit plus de savoir ce que je _veux_, mais ce dont j'ai _besoin_. Et c'est de toi dont j'aie besoin, là, tout de suite… Alors la vraie question, ce serait est-ce que toi tu veux toujours de moi ?... »

Avec un demi sourire il la poussa doucement contre le mur de pierre et commença à effleurer l'oreille de la jeune femme avec ses lèvres, descendit de plus en plus bas dans son cou puis remonta tout en lui chuchotant :

« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ?... »

Il embrassa délicatement la peau fine de sa gorge, remonta sur son menton puis enfin sur ses lèvres et Hermione poussa un gémissement de contentement quand il entreprit de lui caresser le dos et le creux des reins. Elle se cambra pour être encore plus proche de lui et sentit alors qu'elle devait arrêter, maintenant, tout de suite, s'ils ne voulaient pas finir nus dans le couloir.

« Drago… Arrête… Mmh…

\- Tu disais ? »

Elle essaya de reprendre un peu mieux ses esprits mais il était difficile de se concentrer avec les sensations que Drago lui procurait.

« Arrête… je refuse qu'on se fasse surprendre par quelqu'un pendant qu'on… pour notre première… Mmh, s'il-te-plaît… »

A contrecœur, Drago la libéra, sentant bien qu'elle avait raison. Elle noua quand même ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de lui murmurer :

« Bonne nuit…

\- Comment pourrait-elle être bonne si je ne te tiens pas contre moi ?

\- Fais gaffe, tu deviens sentimental.

\- Pour toi, je peux devenir n'importe quoi. Allez file, avant que je ne te capture et que tu ne puisses plus m'échapper.

\- Ha, si seulement… »

Après un ultime baiser elle se détacha de lui et partit dans les couloirs, sans se retourner. Oui, la nuit allait être très longue…

...

* * *

...

Haaaaaa ! Alors, soulagées qu'Hermione ait enfin entendu raison? Elle a le crâne dur pourtant... Mais elle a fini par succomber. En même temps, on ne résiste pas longtemps à Drago Malefoy... Mouahahahahahahahaha.

L'intrigue en elle-même n'avance pas trop (si ce n'est la confirmation de Rogue), mais il fallait bien que ces deux là se trouvent pour de bon. Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'intervention de Ginny? A-t-elle aidée Hermione à y voir clair? Et... vu qu'on a esquivé par deux fois des p'tites citronnades (une fois à cause de Théo, une fois à cause de la conscience d'Hermione), pensez-vous qu'il y en aura la semaine prochaiiiine?

Gniiihihihihi, portez vous bien et à Mardi !

Des bisous


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou !

Hiii voici un chapitre pour lequel j'angoisse... Il est de coutume de prévenir ceux que ça pourrait choquer (même si du coup ça vous spoil un peu, sans vraiment vous spoiler parce que c'était évident), voici donc mon **WARNING :** une petite citronnade dans ce chapitre ! J'invite celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas de genre de scène à la sauter (sans mauvais jeu de mot xD), mais si vous êtes intéressé(e)s par l'histoire lisez quand même le reste du chapitre (c'est vraiment une toute petite scène).

J'angoisse un peu parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de trucs, du coup je n'assume pas du tout x) mais en même temps je trouve ça super frustrant que je lis moi-même une fic et que l'auteur zappe complètement la narration à cet endroit là, il me semble que c'est quelque chose d'important dans ce genre d'histoire... Du coup, je n'ai pas pu m'esquiver x)

Bref... Soyez indulgent(e)s...

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre !

_**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi si ce n'est l'histoire ! Et c'est déjà pas mal. Gloire à J.K.R !  
_

_..._

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

MG123 : YEAH elle s'est enfin décidée ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ça fait longtemps qu'ils copuleraient frénétiquement, mais il fallait leur laisser un peu de temps x) et pour les indices, il faudra attendre encore un peu... Ce chapitre-ci est vraiment centré sur le Dramione naissant, tu verras, mais l'action et l'intrigue reviennent au prochain. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tous cas, enjoy !

_..._

* * *

...

Lorsqu'elle finit par rejoindre sa salle commune, Hermione se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne pourrait absolument pas s'endormir dans cet état là. Elle essaya de tromper le temps en discutant avec Ginny mais elle était complètement ailleurs, loin dans les entrailles du château, dans les cachots vert et argent… si bien que lorsque son amie partit se coucher à son tour, très tard dans la soirée - ou très tôt dans la nuit- elle ne sût pas quoi faire. Elle s'installa à la grande table et entreprit de sortir ses affaires de cours dans l'espoir de travailler un peu, mais s'arrêta net en voyant sa plume blanche et dorée dépasser de son étui. Elle la contempla de longues minutes, puis partit comme une tornade en direction du dortoir.

Elle entra à pas de loup dans la chambre de Ginny et secoua doucement son amie en lui mettant une main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'elle réveille les autres. La rousse ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs, et attendit qu'Hermione lui murmure :

« Ginny, je suis profondément désolée… Mais est-ce que par hasard tu aurais gardé la cape d'Harry et la carte du Maraudeur après votre dernière sortie au clair de lune ? »

Avec un air ouvertement mutin, Ginny prit tout son temps pour chercher les deux objets, riant sous cape de voir Hermione trépigner silencieusement. Elle aurait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à murmurer un « Je te l'avais bien dit ! » si elle n'avait pas encore été embrumée par son sommeil. Elle tendit à Hermione son butin, se fendant d'un clin d'œil et se rendormit à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller.

C'est sans une hésitation qu'Hermione redescendit, ouvrit le portrait et disparut sous la cape pour s'aventurer dans les couloirs, en essayant très fort de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle chuchota les paroles voulues à la carte, repéra la salle commune des Serpentards et descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas dans les étages, en sentant sa volonté s'affirmer un peu plus à chaque pas.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée à destination qu'elle se rendit compte de sa stupidité : elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Évidemment. Elle en essaya quelques uns au hasard - dans le répertoire habituel des Serpentards - mais sans aucun succès, et coula un regard amer en direction de la carte. Elle continua, inlassablement, pendant de longues minutes, et c'est lorsqu'elle allait perdre courage qu'elle entendit de petits gloussements qui se rapprochaient. Elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit et vit Pansy arriver en courant à moitié, poursuivie par Adrian, qui lui promettait toutes sortes de douces tortures s'il l'attrapait. Ils s'embrassèrent devant la porte, puis Pansy se tourna quelques instants pour murmurer « Émeraude » et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle silencieuse pour aller s'avachir sur un canapé et continuer sur leur lancée.

Hermione aurait pu leur faire un gros bisou pour les remercier s'ils n'étaient pas si occupés, et si elle n'avait pas peur d'être découverte. Au lieu de ça, elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement le petit point avec la mention « Drago Malefoy » et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle supposait être sa chambre. Elle traversa l'immense salle commune bercée de lueur verte d'un pas léger, passant devant la cheminée ronflante avec un soupir d'aise. Elle avait eut froid pendant son périple à travers Poudlard, et la chaleur des flammes était la bienvenue. Mais c'était un autre type de chaleur dont elle avait besoin, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du Serpentard elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas gémir de contentement.

Après avoir doucement ouvert la porte, elle put constater avec soulagement que les chambres des Serpentards étaient individuelles, tout au moins pour les septième année. Les goûts luxueux de Salazar lui étaient d'une utilité certaine et inattendue… Un énorme lit à baldaquin tendu de soieries vertes trônait au milieu de la pièce, tout en bois massif ouvragé. Trop occupée à le contempler, Hermione n'avait pas prêté une oreille attentive au bruit incongru qu'elle entendait : des bruits d'eau. De l'eau qui fait des clapotis, comme dans un immense aquarium. L'eau du lac ? Les dortoirs des Serpentards étaient donc si loin dans les entrailles du château ?

Hermione retira la cape, se tourna vers la porte pour la verrouiller et insonorisa la pièce par mesure de précaution. Pas question qu'on vienne les déranger. Elle se dirigea enfin vers le lit, entendant la respiration de l'objet de ses pensées étendu derrière les rideaux. Elle en saisit un qu'elle commença à écarter doucement lorsque quelque chose lui attira l'œil sur le bureau de Drago : en regardant plus longuement, elle finit par comprendre que c'était le carnet à dessins qu'elle lui avait offert à Noël.

La tentation fut trop forte pour qu'elle résiste à y jeter un rapide coup d'œil… Elle murmura un _Lumos_ à sa baguette et parcourut avidement les pages du carnet, rougissant de plus en plus à chaque feuillet. Tous les dessins, sans aucune exception, la représentaient. En cours, dans la Grande Salle, marchant dans les couloirs, dans le parc. La plupart des croquis n'avaient pas pu être réellement dessinés sur le vif, le Serpentard les avait donc tous faits de mémoire et le travail était stupéfiant. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur le dessin le plus récent, elle eut un léger hoquet de surprise. Drago l'avait représentée allongée sur le dos, nue, mais le dessin s'arrêtait à la moitié de son corps… ce qui était encore pire qu'une représentation crue : on imaginait très bien ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté, au vu de l'expression extatique que le jeune Serpentard lui avait donnée. Sans même parler des draps qu'elle serrait farouchement dans ses mains, étendues derrière sa tête.

Le dessin finit d'éradiquer le moindre doute de son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud, jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un, jamais ressenti cette excitation brute et sans limite. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine de distinguer des sentiments dans tout ça, juste un besoin irrépressible de se jeter dans le lit de Drago. Et surtout, sur lui.

Elle écarta précautionneusement les rideaux et manqua de défaillir : le Serpentard était étendu de tout son long, une jambe légèrement repliée, couvert en tout et pour tout d'un petit morceau du drap stratégiquement placé. Elle se dévêtit elle-même, tout à fait consciente de son corps, et sans aucune honte pour la première fois de sa vie. Mille sensations la traversèrent tandis qu'elle se mettait à califourchon sur Drago et qu'elle sentait sa peau brûlante, avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa bouche close.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, tout son corps se raidissant comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Il prit conscience d'être réellement réveillé et se redressa tout en enroulant ses bras autour d'Hermione, rosissant légèrement au contact de la peau nue de la jeune femme, puis il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsqu'elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Tais-toi. J'ai envie de toi, Drago Malefoy, alors ne dis rien et laisse-toi faire. »

Hermione le plaqua contre le matelas, légèrement brute, et se débarrassa rapidement des draps. Il fit mine de protester mais ses revendications se noyèrent dans un gémissement de plaisir quand elle commença à lui caresser doucement le bas-ventre, puis continua du bout de la langue à le titiller. Elle s'amusait visiblement beaucoup de la situation, à le rendre fou alors qu'il avait encore du mal à vraiment réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Mais bientôt cela ne suffit plus à la jeune femme : elle sentait Drago devenir plus dur chaque seconde et ne pouvait que difficilement réfréner ses propres ardeurs. Elle lui laissa quelques secondes de répit, assez pour apercevoir un désir infini dans ses yeux gris, et revint à califourchon sur lui pour frotter son intimité contre la sienne. Elle se pencha alors, doucement, et lui murmura « Prends-moi Drago. Maintenant. » Ce n'était pas une supplique, c'était un ordre.

Le Serpentard lui souleva les hanches, et elle le guida en elle. Il la fit descendre très lentement, la pénétrant centimètre par centimètre, pour leur laisser à tous les deux le temps de savourer les délicieuses sensations qu'ils en éprouvaient. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en elle, Hermione poussa un gémissement de plaisir et commença à accélérer les va-et-vient de ses hanches sur lui, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus haut… Drago ne bougeait quasiment pas, la laissant avec plaisir mener la danse. Il se contentait de la caresser, de la toucher, de flatter ses seins ronds et charnus qu'il devinait dans l'obscurité pour la première fois et qui lui paraissaient exquis. Mais la tension était trop forte pour le beau Serpentard et, à peine sentit-il les contractions de l'orgasme en Hermione qu'il la suivit dans la jouissance, se délectant du plaisir qu'elle avait eu.

Haletante, elle se dégagea et se coucha à ses côtés, les yeux au plafond. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être plus prude, qu'elle avait toujours été plus prude, mais ce soir là elle n'avait pas peur d'être jugée. Elle se sentait bien.

Drago se tourna sur son flanc pour la regarder, et c'est d'un ton très hésitant et encore essoufflé qu'il posa une la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Hum… Aurais-je l'audace de te demander pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme le regarda, perplexe.

« Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu es revenue ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi si vite ? »

Hermione réfléchit longtemps avant de trouver une réponse convenable. Elle ne savait pas elle-même, et la main de Drago qui caressait doucement son ventre ne l'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas attendre plus. Parce que j'ai passé ma vie à être raisonnable. Et… parce que c'est toi.

\- Mmh… ça me plaît. Tu peux rester.

\- Frimeur !

\- Ha, effectivement, un petit bout de ma personnalité que je récupère. Après tout, je suis irrésistible n'est-ce pas…

\- Drago, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

\- … mais moins que toi »

Hermione resta interdite quelques instants, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle. Drago vit le trouble apparent de la jeune femme et laissa tomber son air fier pour lui demander :

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

\- Évidemment. Tu es magnifique Hermione. J'espère que tu n'en doutes pas ? »

Le silence de la Gryffondor en disait assez long sur ses pensées pour que Drago soit outré.

« Comment peux-tu ne pas voir ? Est-ce que Weasmoche a oublié de t'abreuver de compliments lorsque vous étiez ensemble ? Mais comment aurait-il pu oublier ?

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Et puis je ne cours pas après les compliments, Drago. Surtout si ce sont simplement des flatteries.

\- Je parle plutôt de… constatations, si tu préfères, pas de compliments vides et manquants de sincérité. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu être aussi stupide. Il ne t'a jamais dit que ta peau est douce et délicate comme celle d'une pêche, que tes yeux chocolats sont si expressifs qu'on peut connaître ton humeur simplement en s'y plongeant, que tu es parfaitement proportionnée, que tes hanches invitent aux caresses ?.. La liste est sans fin, Hermione, et c'est un crime qu'aucun de tes crétins, stupides ex-amants n'ait pris la peine de te dire tout ça. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Hermione marmonna des paroles indistinctes où il était question de « tout à fait normale » et de « pas mannequin, faut pas exagérer ». Ce à quoi Drago, toujours scandalisé, répliqua :

« Mais justement ! Tu n'es pas un mannequin, une potiche de magasine, Hermione ! Tu es bien plus que ça ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir des seins gros comme des melons et une taille fine comme une brindille pour être belle ! Je sais que j'avais une sale réputation à l'époque, mais s'il-te-plaît, crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'était qu'une façade, comme tout le reste. Nous sommes tous passés par une phase d'adolescence difficile… Moi le premier… Quand je me souviens aujourd'hui d'un certain nombre de coiffures ridicules que j'ai pu arborer, je me fais mourir de rire et de honte tout seul. Mais tu es devenue une très belle femme, Hermione, et il était grand temps que quelqu'un te le dise. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en attrapant sa baguette, _Lumos dulcise_! »  
Une boule de lumière partit vers le plafond, où elle resta logée pour baigner la pièce d'une lumière douce.  
« Après m'avoir laissé la chance de promener mes mains sur toi, fais-moi la faveur de me laisser t'admirer. »  
Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Jamais personne ne lui avait déclaré ce genre de choses, et surtout pas avec tant d'emphase : Viktor et Ron l'avaient, effectivement, un peu complimentée, mais elle les avait toujours trouvés gauches et peu sincères. Rien à voir avec l'assurance de Drago.  
C'était de loin la situation la plus embarrassante dans laquelle elle avait été, et pourtant elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle s'était déshabillée un peu plus tôt, ce sentiment d'être à l'aise avec elle-même, d'être bien dans son corps. Que Drago ne pouvait pas dire non, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire non, parce qu'au fond… elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait, elle ne savait simplement pas à quel point. C'est à ce moment qu'elle baissa enfin les yeux sur lui, au lieu de regarder au plafond, et qu'elle vit enfin.

Il la contemplait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

« Drago…

\- Tchht ! On ne me contredit pas ! Je sais très bien de quoi je parle, étant moi-même tout à fait épatant. J'ai un peu perdu en musculature, mais je suis encore…

\- Tais-toi deux secondes, le coupa Hermione en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Tu sais, le jour où je t'ai amené aux cuisines pour que les elfes te soignent… tu avais raison. Je te matais allègrement, en appréciant ce que je voyais. »

Abandonnant tout faux-semblant, Drago eut un air résigné avant de répondre :

« Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu voies ma cicatrice. Je sais qu'elle te dégoûte. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, fuyant le regard de la jeune femme, et tout se mit en place dans l'esprit d'Hermione.  
Pourquoi il avait été si blessé qu'elle le fuie, pourquoi cette formulation étrange quand il lui avait demandé, quelques heures plus tôt, si elle « voulait vraiment de lui ». Cette cicatrice était, aux yeux du Serpentard, la preuve ultime de tout ce qu'il avait été puis qu'il avait renié, et il en était lui-même dégoûté. C'était une tâche indélébile qui le suivrait toute sa vie.

« Drago… c'est à moi de me demander, comment peux-tu penser ça ? Tu sais ce que représente cette cicatrice pour moi ?... »

Elle lui saisit doucement le bras, et le parcourut de baisers.

« Elle signifie que, quand tu as enfin eu le choix, tu as fait le bon. Et cela ne te rend que plus désirable. Arrête donc de bouder, Drago Malefoy, et laisse-moi aussi le loisir de t'admirer. »

Drago la regarda, profondément soulagé. Ses traits se détendirent, comme si un énorme poids lui avait enfin été ôté des épaules. Il serra Hermione, ne sachant quoi répondre à tant de compréhension et d'empathie : il se dit qu'il ne méritait décidément pas tant.

« Bien, puisque nous sommes tous les deux épatants, que dirais-tu d'un deuxième service, très chère représentante rouge et or ?

\- Tu ne penses pas que j'ai fait tout ce chemin dans le froid pour me contenter d'un seul ? Et puis, il serait temps de mériter votre réputation de champion de la gaudriole, Mr. Malefoy… »

_..._

* * *

...

Huuuuuuuuu *part se cacher très loin*

Alors? Votre verdict? TOUT LE MONDE REMERCIE PANSY ! Sans elle, rien n'aurait été possible x)

Je tiens quand même à revenir sur la décision d'Hermione : en fait elle en a juste marre d'attendre et d'être une petit fille sage. Elle ne l'est plus depuis longtemps, la guerre les a tous changés, elle comprise... C'est vraiment comme ça que je vois ce perso après la guerre, tiraillée entre son ancien visage et ses nouvelles aspirations, entre l'élève et la combattante. Heureusement pour nous, elle a fini par choisir la seconde option ;) et puis je voulais vraiment écrire Hermione en femme forte, qui sait ce qu'elle veut et ce dont elle a besoin.

Sinon, c'est un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents et complètement centré sur le Dramione, mais je ne pouvais pas couper à un autre endroit (pas après ce qui va suivre), donc je suis vraiment navrée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et que le contenu aura rattrapé un peu ce manque xp

Promis, la semaine prochaine, retour de l'action, avancement de l'intrigue... et puis vous allez certainement me détester profondément mais on en reparle Mardi xD


	9. Chapter 9

Heeeey !

Comment allez-vous ? Ici tout est plutôt tranquille, même si on meurt de chaud. Mais on s'en fout, voici le neuvième chapiiitre ! Si vous vous souvenez bien, c'est l'avant dernier... le sprint final avant le dénouement... Il s'y passe des tas de trucs, on se parle, on s'embrasse, on se trolle... Ha non attendez, ça c'est juste moi. Hiiii.

Bonne lecture !... ou pas... Muhahahahahahaha _*s'enroule dans une cape et fuit très loin*_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, comme d'habitude. Moi, je suis juste sadique avec nos petits protagonistes. Et je ne dirai jamais assez à J.K.R. combien je lui suis reconnaissante de nous laisser jouer avec ses chouchous :p_

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Guest (chap.2 et 3) : Du coup tu auras tes reviews en retard par rapport à ta lecture x) en fait pour ce qui est du combat à mains nues, c'est pour ne pas laisser de traces "magiques" : les sorts lancés, par exemple, laissent une trace dans la baguette du sorcier qui les a effectués. Alors que les seules traces laissées dans un bon combat "à l'ancienne" sont celles sur le visage de Drago, ce qui est beaucoup plus visible mais moins facile à tracer xD en tous cas merci pour tes reviews !

MG123 : Ouiii heureusement qu'elle y a été franco, elle a bien assez attendu pour pouvoir enfin AGIR ! Bientôt le dénouement et les réponses aux questions :p merciii beaucoup pour ta review, et bon chapitre !

...

* * *

...

Le lendemain matin, Ron s'interrogea à haute voix quant à l'absence d'Hermione à la table du petit déjeuner. Le samedi il n'était pas rare qu'elle descende beaucoup plus tôt que lui et Harry pour ensuite se retrancher dans la bibliothèque, mais ils avaient vu toutes ses affaires étalées sur la table de la salle commune.

« C'est vrai que c'est étrange, renchérit Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dormir aussi longtemps le matin. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade.

\- Mouais mouais, on dirait que l'Élu ne sait pas additionner deux et deux. Ou dans ce cas précis, un et un. »

Pansy venait d'arriver près d'eux, tout à fait goguenarde. Ginny essaya de détourner son attention pour ne pas qu'elle vende la mèche, un peu maladroitement :

« Tiens, Pansy ! Adrian t'appelle là-bas !

\- Hé bien il attendra.

\- Tu me disais quoi Pansy ? demanda Harry, intrigué par la réaction de sa petite amie qui venait de virer au pivoine.

\- Que si tu savais utiliser tes yeux, tu aurais vu que Drago manque aussi à notre table… À bon entendeur… »

Elle s'éloigna, très satisfaite de la petite bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher. Ces Gryffondors étaient hilarants, quand on les connaissait un peu ! Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Adrian qui la réprimanda doucement.

« C'est pas sympa de filer une crise cardiaque à Potter et Weasley au début des vacances.

\- Bah, c'est un service que je leur rends. Ils l'auraient bien appris tôt ou tard !

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, renchérit Blaise. Il faudra bien que les tourtereaux sortent de la chambre de toutes façons…

\- Ouais, commenta Théodore. Ils ont mis tellement de temps à se trouver qu'ils ne pourraient pas cacher une info aussi énorme.

\- Ginny savait, par contre. Hermione a dû la mettre dans la confidence hier soir avant de rejoindre notre idiot de service.

\- Ha, Pansy, jalouse de n'avoir pas eu la primeur du ragot ?

\- Un peu oui… mais pas tant que ça. L'essentiel c'est que Drago va enfin reprendre un peu du poil de la bête ! »

...

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du Serpentard, les amants reprenaient leur souffle après avoir encore une fois consommé un petit déjeuner un peu spécial.

« Ok Drago… Tu as bien gagné ton titre de champion. C'était…incroyable, encore une fois.

\- Ha, au moins une réputation que je mérite vraiment. Mais c'est toi qui m'inspires aussi… qui aurait cru que la petite miss Je-sais-tout serait aussi dévergondée ? »

Hermione ébaucha un rire, encore haletante, prenant la petite moquerie comme un compliment. Elle était soucieuse cependant, sachant qu'une conversation un peu plus sérieuse se profilait. Il fallait qu'ils sachent où ils mettaient les pieds tous les deux, et si ils voulaient donner une chance à ce « tous les deux ». Après leurs grandes déclarations de la nuit, elle était encore plus confuse : était-ce l'attrait du nouveau Drago qui l'avait amenée vers lui, était-ce simplement la promesse de plaisirs faciles ? Était-ce l'attirance de Drago pour elle-même qui l'avait séduite ? Lorsque la nouveauté serait éventée, se désintéresserait-elle de lui ? Elle n'avait jamais été dans cette situation, celle de partager des moments si intimes sans savoir si elle souhaitait que les choses durent. Mais quand elle contemplait les échecs cuisants de ses précédentes relations, elle pensait que peut-être ce qu'elle partageait - ou ne partageait pas - avec Drago était en fait une meilleure solution. Restait à savoir comment le beau blond voyait la chose.

« Drago… »

Le changement de ton alerta le jeune homme, qui se redressa sur ses coudes pour la regarder.

« Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

\- J'adorerai te dire que je peux recommencer tout de suite, mais il va falloir me laisser un peu de temps pour recharger ma baguette, si tu vois ce que je v…

\- Mais non ! Je veux dire, nous deux ? Où est-ce que ça nous amène tout ça ? »

Drago resta interloqué, complètement troublé par les paroles d'Hermione.

« Comment ça ?

\- Drago, je suis complètement perdue, pleine de sentiments contradictoires, et honnêtement après une nuit pareille j'ai un peu de mal à mettre correctement mon cerveau en marche. Je sais que je dois être franche avec toi, alors voilà : je ne sais pas du tout où j'en suis. »

Drago réfléchit longtemps avant de répondre. Hermione crut voir un air peiné dans ses yeux, mais cette étrange impression disparut si vite qu'elle décida qu'elle s'était trompée. Il reprit, donc, d'une voix calme et assurée :

« Hermione, arrête de te mettre la pression. Une nuit. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pour le moment, c'est une nuit. Il est peut être un peu tôt pour avoir une discussion profonde sur nos sentiments ? On se plaît, on est… incroyablement compatibles au lit, et nul autre endroit au monde ne me plairait plus que d'être là, avec toi, maintenant. Tu ne penses pas qu'on peut juste profiter de ce moment, et remettre la conversation à plus tard ?... »

Hermione savait que cette échappatoire était une très mauvaise idée, mais la facilité l'emporta sur tout le reste et elle embrassa goulument Drago avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

Deux douches et une session de recherche de vêtements plus tard, ils s'apprêtaient à sortir quand le Serpentard se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander :

« Par contre, que fait-on pour les autres ?

\- Je pense qu'ils savent.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as envoyé un parchemin explicatif pour clamer au monde que tu m'as mis le grappin dessus ? Je sais que je suis un ajout de… taille… à ton tableau de chasse, mais tout de même… Je suis très gêné.

\- Imbécile ! Non, mais hier j'ai emprunté à Ginny la cape et la carte d'Harry pour me faufiler jusqu'ici… donc elle sait. Donc tout le monde le sait. Et puis même sans ça, ils auront bien vu qu'on n'était ni l'un ni l'autre au petit déjeuner ce matin. Ils ne sont pas complètement stupides.

\- Ha ?

\- Drago, ce n'est pas gentil d'avoir l'air aussi étonné.

\- Et toi, tu es trop gentille avec eux, alors ça compense. On y va ? »

Hermione passa la cape par-dessus sa tête, pour ne pas que des Serpentards la voient quitter leur dortoir, puis ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. A mi-chemin Hermione retira la cape, la mit dans le sac de Drago et en profita pour voler un baiser au beau Serpentard derrière une colonne. Alors que les choses commençaient à déraper un peu, Hermione prit sur elle et se dégagea des bras de son amant - bien qu'elle n'en eût pas du tout envie - pour le prendre par la main et l'entraîner vers les escaliers qui menaient au grand Hall.

...

C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire, main dans la main. Personne ne fit vraiment attention en dehors de leurs proches - et de Rogue qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée d'œufs - mais Hermione capta quelques regards incrédules isolés, qui lui firent perdre toute assurance. Elle lâcha la main de Drago, lui adressa un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors tandis qu'il l'observait, penaud. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais alla tout de même vers les Serpentards, ayant compris l'intention de la jeune femme : elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il vienne avec elle ce matin là. Et il s'aperçut qu'il était vraiment peiné de cet état de fait.

Il s'assit lourdement, adressant à peine un bonjour aux mines réjouies et un peu moqueuses autour de lui, et commença à picorer sans entrain une tranche de bacon.

« Hé ben… pour quelqu'un qui a enfin eu ce qu'il voulait depuis des semaines, t'as pas l'air en forme. C'était si nul que ça ? demanda Théodore. En même temps t'as peut-être perdu l'habitude… »

Pansy lui envoya un coup de coude, et s'empressa de rectifier :

« Hum, ce que Théodore soulignait avec tant de finesse, c'est que tu ne devrais pas avoir l'air aussi… abattu ? Il se passe quoi ?

\- Sais pas.

\- Va falloir être plus précis.

\- Je sais pas ! Merde ! Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a… honte de moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit comme connerie ?

\- Mais rien putain !

\- Et pourquoi t'es si énervé alors, si c'est pas toi qui as merdé ?

\- Parce que… parce que… J'ai menti. »

Ça lui faisait tellement mal de l'avouer à voix haute, mais il fallait que ça sorte.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas où elle en était, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, à priori elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait qu'on reste ensemble ! Quand je l'ai vue, cette nuit, dans ma chambre, j'ai cru que… que… mais non, si ça se trouve elle ne venait que pour ça. Que pour cette unique nuit. Alors comme je suis trop con, j'ai coupé court à la conversation en disant que de toutes façons c'était trop tôt pour parler de ça, blablah… En vrai, je suffoquais à l'intérieur. Et là, dès que trois clampins nous regardent, elle s'enfuit parce qu'elle a honte ? JE FAIS QUOI MOI ? MERDE !

\- Drago ! Calme-toi ! » lui ordonna Blaise.

Le blond s'était pris la tête entre les mains, essayant de se rasséréner comme il le pouvait, mais n'y parvint pas. Il se leva et sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle, sous les regards médusés de ses camarades de tablée.

...

Chez les Gryffondors, la conversation n'avait pas été beaucoup plus constructive. Hermione s'était assise à côté de Ginny qui arborait un air radieux et avait tenté de se servir un jus de citrouille en évitant les regards appuyés d'Harry et Ron.

« Alors, tu as fait la grasse matinée ? demanda Harry, très amusé.

\- Moui. J'avais besoin de sommeil apparemment.

\- Ha ? Tu t'es mise… au sport ? renchérit Ron, qui hésitait entre l'agacement et la moquerie.

\- Et tu insinues quoi par là exactement ?

\- Moi ? Mais je _n'insinue_ rien du tout. Contrairement à d'autres, cette nuit, visiblement.

\- Dis-moi Ron, tu le fais exprès d'être lourd ou c'est juste ton aptitude naturelle qui ressort ?

\- Rhôô, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec un ton dédaigneux. Je ne faisais que constater que tu t'es bien lâchée de ce côté là…

\- Mais de quel côté tu parles, abruti ? De quel droit parles-tu de choses que tu ignores ?

\- De choses que j'ignore ? Tout le monde a compris ce qu'il s'est passé Hermione, pas la peine de vouloir jouer les prudes maintenant.

\- Je ne parle pas de ma vie sexuelle qu'apparemment vous vous êtes fait un plaisir de tourner en attraction, mais de ma personnalité. Il y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi Ronald, peut-être parce que toi tu n'as jamais pris le temps de t'y intéresser. Même quand nous étions ensemble tu avais des œillères monstrueuses, en essayant de me voir comme une femme que je ne suis pas. Et aujourd'hui, tu viens encore de faire preuve d'autant de sensibilité qu'une huître, et même si ce n'était - j'en suis sûre - pas fait pour être blessant, tu as vraiment perdu une occasion de te taire. »

Elle se mura ensuite dans le silence, mâchonnant ses tartines le nez dans son bol, remarquant à peine la sortie de Drago. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se remettre de cette conversation, elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos.

« Granger ? »

Elle faillit ne pas reconnaître la voix de Blaise tant elle était froide et tendue.

« Blaise ?

\- Drago a oublié de prendre son sac. Je te le laisse. Tu le lui ramèneras. »

Il avait détaché chaque syllabe en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui faire des reproches qu'il ne voulait pas formuler. C'est d'une toute petite voix qu'elle lui répondit, se sentant plutôt mal à l'aise :

« Oui, bien sûr, mais… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir avant qu'il ne dépose brutalement le sac par terre et s'en aille, et elle sentit son inquiétude grandir.

« Ginny ?

\- Oui ?

\- Donne-moi ton sac s'il-te-plaît. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, comprenant vite de quoi il était question : Hermione avait ouvert le sac de Drago et elle prit la cape pour la fourrer dans celui de Ginny, prenant soin toutefois de dissimuler la transaction sous la table.

« Je te rendrai… le reste… une autre fois, si ça te va ?

\- Pas de soucis, lui répondit Ginny avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- Merci. Je… je te raconterai plus tard. »

Hermione avait murmuré la dernière phrase, pour ne pas en faire profiter son crétin d'ex et son impressionnable meilleur ami. Elle partit de la grande salle et, dès qu'elle fut seule dans un couloir, sortit la carte du Maraudeur pour chercher Drago.

...

Elle regarda longuement le parchemin, passant en revue les endroits de repli habituels du Serpentard, et fut un peu étonnée de trouver son petit point dans la bibliothèque. Elle rangea la carte dans une poche et se mit en route en s'interrogeant tout le long du chemin à propos de l'attitude de Blaise : elle ne se souvenait pas de quoi que ce soit qu'elle ait pu faire pour le blesser.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin son but, elle entra sans se faire remarquer et se dirigea vers un coin isolé de l'immense pièce, où elle découvrit Drago assis par terre contre une étagère, une expression de profonde détresse sur le visage. Comprenant enfin l'attitude de Blaise, qui devait la tenir pour responsable de l'état du blond, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier et lui parla doucement.

« Drago ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et posa la main sur son genou.

« S'il-te-plaît Drago… Parle-moi… »

Il resta encore un peu silencieux, puis lança d'une voix pleine d'amertume et de détresse :

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu n'as plus honte de moi ? »

Hermione resta interdite, ne comprenant pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- N'oublie pas de surveiller les tables là-bas, pour partir loin de moi si quelqu'un venait dans notre direction. On ne sait jamais : on pourrait nous voir ensemble.

\- Drago Malefoy ! Cesse d'être ridicule et explique-moi !

\- MOINS DE BRUIT ! »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant Mme Pince. Hermione se releva en tirant Drago par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, le sac du Serpentard dans son autre main, en direction de la sortie puis de la première salle de classe vide qu'ils rencontrèrent. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, Hermione jeta le sac sur le bureau professoral et se retourna vivement vers Drago.

« Bon, allons-y. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me reproches, mais si tu veux que j'y remédie il va falloir m'éclairer. Alors s'il-te-plait, Drago, arrête de bouder et dis-moi ce que j'ai fait !

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu as honte de moi. Quand on est entré dans la Grande Salle, à l'instant où quelques regards se sont tournés vers nous, tu as lâché ma main et tu m'as fui. Tu continues à me fuir, malgré tes belles paroles d'hier soir et de cette nuit.

\- Mais… pas du tout !

\- Tu veux que je te dise, Hermione ? Tu es… Tu es lâche ! »

La Gryffondor se redressa de toute sa hauteur, sentant la colère monter, et répliqua :

« PARDON ? QUI tu traites de lâche ?

\- Oui Granger, parfaitement !

\- Rappelle-moi, QUI de nous deux a fui notre conversation de ce matin ? Laisse-moi deviner… Tu ne voulais pas avouer que tu ne souhaites pas rester avec moi plus longtemps, c'est ça ? Et maintenant tu prends la première ânerie qui te passe par là tête pour me faire porter toute la responsabilité de cet échec ? Vous êtes tous pareils, tous ! Dès que je ne sais plus où j'en suis, vous en profitez pour me rendre complètement folle et me faire croire que tout est de ma faute ! Incapables de gérer vos sentiments, incapables de décider par vous-même de quoi que ce soit ! »

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle poussait Drago - qui ne comprenait pas très bien à quel moment cette conversation s'était retournée contre lui - de plus en plus près du mur du fond de la classe, en plusieurs gestes rageurs et saccadés.

« Viktor était pareil, à tout saboter quand il a compris que je ne comptais pas aller vivre en Bulgarie ! Et sans parler de Ron, qui, du moment où il a vu que je ne serai jamais une gentille femme au foyer comme sa mère, est devenu parfaitement invivable ! Ils ont attendu, attendu que je craque et que je mette fin moi-même à nos relations ! Et toi, espèce de lâche, infoutu de voir la réalité en face ! Est-ce qu'à un seul moment je t'ai dit que j'avais honte de toi ? Est-ce qu'à un seul moment, j'ai mentionné que je ne voulais _pas_ d'avenir entre nous ? JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE VEUX, DRAGO ! Mais je pensais qu'on pouvait y réfléchir ensemble, décider ensemble de ce que l'on voulait, prendre le temps d'y penser _tous les deux_. »

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, la tête dans les mains.

« Apparemment je me suis trompée. »

Trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit, il essaya d'approcher sa main d'elle mais elle le repoussa violemment.

« Ne me touche pas. Tu voulais me rendre responsable, tu as gagné. _Je_ me proclame responsable de notre échec, _je_ te libère de mes doutes et de mes envies. Va-t'en. »

...

* * *

...

Gniiiiii je vous avais dit que vous me détesteriez... Mais quels handicapés de la communication ces deux là !

Courage courage, plus qu'un et c'en sera fini ! Et la semaine prochaine il y aura aussi une annonce :)

Des bisous, portez-vous bien et à Mardi !


	10. Chapter 10

HAAAA ça y est ! Le dernier petit est là... Que d'émotions x)

Je vous ferai un petit blabla en fin de chapitre, là je suppose que vous n'avez pas envie de me voir raconter des bêtises. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin ! Et IL Y A UNE ANNONCE à la fin, donc n'hésitez pas à lire jusqu'au bout :)

_**Disclaimer :** Les merveilleux persos et l'univers génial d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas... Et merci, merci J.K.R. de nous laisser leur faire des misères !_

_..._

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

MG123 : Ouiii ils sont un peu crétins ces deux-là x) mais sans piment la vie serait fade :p Merci beaucoup pour ta revieeew et pour toutes les autres !

...

* * *

...

Quand elle entendit la porte de la classe se refermer, elle laissa couler les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux mais qu'elle n'aurait montrées à Drago pour rien au monde.

Elle avait tellement, tellement mal. Elle venait seulement de prendre la pleine mesure de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement : elle ne voulait pas d'une histoire sans lendemains avec Drago, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu. C'était sa « fierté mal placée » comme l'avait appelée Ginny, qui lui cachait l'inconcevable : elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Et maintenant il était parti, à cause d'elle.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir eu la chance de le lui dire, ou plus exactement de ne pas s'être donné cette chance, ce matin là. Elle avait été trop paniquée pour réfléchir correctement, pour sentir correctement, et trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte…

...

Drago errait dans les couloirs depuis qu'il avait couru hors de la salle de classe, sans savoir où aller. Il s'en fichait. Sa fragile bulle de confort venait de voler en éclats et il se retrouvait dans la même impasse mentale qu'en septembre dernier, lorsqu'il avait remis les pieds à Poudlard. Sans Hermione, le château lui paraissait inhospitalier et dangereux. Pour se protéger il essayait de bloquer les images de la nuit précédente, de ne pas se rappeler l'intense bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait compris que la douce apparition de son rêve était en fait la vraie jeune femme, bien réelle, qui avait choisi de venir jusqu'à lui. Elle l'avait choisi, lui. Et tout était déjà terminé.

Alors qu'il continuait à marcher sans but, quelque chose de très lourd vint lui frapper le crâne et il tomba, inanimé, sur le sol dur. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut qu'il aurait tout tenté pour avoir une seconde chance avec Hermione…

...

Après être restée un moment dans la salle de classe, la jeune femme décida qu'il était temps de se secouer. Elle se releva, essaya d'essuyer son visage, de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Elle constata que Drago avait oublié son sac sur le bureau et fut tentée de le laisser là, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il faudrait bien qu'elle le croise à nouveau de toutes façons… Autant avoir une bonne raison de le faire.

Elle sortit de la salle, complètement hagarde, et se dirigea à pas très lents vers la tour des Gryffondor. Elle repéra Ginny en entrant et alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie, se doutant qu'elle allait avoir besoin de vider son sac au lieu de tout refouler. La rouquine, heureusement seule, comprit évidemment que quelque chose clochait et lança un regard profondément interrogatif à Hermione.

« Ginny… »

Les mots se nouèrent dans la gorge d'Hermione, qui sentait que raconter la scène à son amie ne la rendrait que plus réelle. Elle avait encore tellement mal, se _sentait_ encore tellement mal… Elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter ça, pas encore en tous cas, et elle se demandait pourquoi elle était sciemment venue là.

« Non, rien, laisse. »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Ginny la rattrapa par le bras et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Hermione, quoi qu'il se passe, ne garde pas tout pour toi. S'il-te-plaît. Tu sais que ça ne donne jamais rien de bon quand tu fais ça. Je sais que quelque chose va sérieusement mal, il n'y a qu'à voir ton expression pour en être sûre… alors ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Vaincue, la jeune femme s'exécuta, et raconta à son amie la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Drago un peu plus tôt. Mais plus elle parlait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait été très injuste envers lui : elle lui reprochait les comportements de ses anciens amants, sans même savoir si elle avait une raison valable de le faire. Elle l'avait accusé de mentir sans lui laisser le bénéfice du doute…

Ginny essaya de lui remonter le moral comme elle le put.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione… il suffira que vous en parliez tous les deux à tête reposée.

\- Et si j'avais vraiment tout détruit ?... »

L'air de profonde détresse qu'affichait la Gryffondor provoqua chez la rouquine une forte envie de la prendre dans ses bras, envie qu'elle ne réprima pas. Elle se rapprocha donc d'Hermione et la serra fort contre elle, la surprise prenant un instant l'avantage dans le maelstrom des émotions de cette dernière. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se dégager mais se laissa finalement aller, comme elle l'aurait fait dans les bras de sa mère, et s'aperçut qu'elle avait besoin de cette étreinte qui se voulait maternelle.

« Je te l'ai dit, ne t'inquiète pas, lui chuchota Ginny. Je suis certaine qu'il regrette aussi, et qu'il n'attend qu'une chose : que vous puissiez en discuter. »

Hermione se recula doucement et adressa un sourire à son amie en essayant d'essuyer discrètement les quelques larmes qui avaient mouillé ses joues.

« Tu as sûrement raison. »

Son regard se fit plus déterminé, puis de plus en plus buté.

« D'ailleurs, je vais aller le voir tout de suite. »

Ginny la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de répondre d'une voix blanche :

« Tout… tout de suite ? Tu ne veux pas attendre demain ?

\- Non. Moins longtemps il ruminera ses pensées et mieux ce sera. J'y vais.

\- Tu sais où il est au moins ?

\- Je pense qu'il sera à la bibliothèque, c'est là que je l'ai trouvé à se morfondre tout à l'heure. Mais je vais quand même garder ta carte si tu veux bien, au cas où il ne s'y serait pas…

\- Pas de soucis. Bon courage ! »

Hermione adressa un regard reconnaissant à la jeune femme et partit d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, transportant toujours le sac du Serpentard avec elle. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour vérifier la carte, sûre de ses présomptions, et parcourut le plus vite possible le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque : elle n'avait qu'une envie, tirer au clair cette improbable situation dont elle se savait responsable. Et dire à Drago qu'elle savait, à présent, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

...

Arrivée devant les grandes portes, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour calmer un peu son pouls et le chamboulement que lui causaient ses émotions. Elle entra avec un regard aimable pour Mme Pince, qui lui retourna un très léger sourire puis reprit son air sévère. Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers le fond de la salle, slalomant entre les tables et les élèves, pour se retrouver - enfin - à « sa » table et constater avec soulagement que Drago était bien là, assis devant un parchemin désespérément vide. Quand il la vit il se redressa et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais elle lui fit signe de la laisser commencer en levant son index face à lui. Elle se rapprocha de lui et parla très doucement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la bibliothécaire :

« Drago, je suis… désolée. Vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris tout à l'heure, je me suis emportée sans réfléchir… J'aurais dû écouter ce que tu voulais me dire, j'aurais dû essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu étais dans un état pareil au lieu de me braquer, et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour me rattraper. Je… je crois que je t'…

\- Stop ! »

Avec un sourire en coin, Drago l'avait arrêtée à son tour et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Si tu veux vraiment te rattraper, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… »

Et il commença à l'enlacer, à promener ses lèvres sur les chairs tendres de sa gorge, à laisser ses mains errer dans des endroits sensibles.

« Mais !... Mais qu'est-ce que ?... »

\- Chht. Tu voulais te rattraper non ? Tu n'as pas été gentille tout à l'heure, alors sois gentille maintenant et laisse-toi faire. Tu me dois bien ça, non ?

\- Mais… mais non ! Pas comme ça, et surtout pas ici ! Et on n'a pas encore parlé de…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler. J'ai envie de toi. Et je suis disposé à te pardonner ton attitude, alors laisse-toi faire. Personne ne nous verra… »

Hermione resta sans voix. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle s'était imaginée la scène, pas du tout. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Drago essayerait de prendre un prétexte pareil pour demander du sexe, surtout pas dans cette situation là, surtout pas après cette nuit là… Elle ne comprenait pas. Et surtout, ce n'étaient pas les caresses douces dont elle se souvenait. Et depuis quand avait-il décidé de se passer de son consentement ? Comme elle ne réagissait plus, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et c'est à cet instant qu'Hermione commença réellement à paniquer. Elle se dégagea, d'abord gentiment, puis elle le repoussa un peu plus énergiquement. Désir et interrogation se mêlaient dans les prunelles du Serpentard, et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Il faut… Attends-moi deux secondes s'il-te-plaît, je reviens. »

Drago essaya de l'attraper par le bras mais elle s'échappa à temps, et tenta de lui sourire avant de partir vers la sortie. Une fois seule dans le couloir, elle sortit la carte du maraudeur et l'activa. Ce n'était pas le baiser de Drago. Cette personne ne pouvait pas être Drago. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle chercha la bibliothèque sur le morceau de parchemin, puis regarda le point à côté de leur table, point qui se dirigeait à présent rapidement vers la sortie. Et elle n'en revint pas.

_Théodore Nott._

Elle reprit vite ses esprits en entendant Mme Pince réprimander quelqu'un pour lui signifier de ne pas courir, et comprit que Théodore venait la chercher. Elle se précipita plus loin, dans une petite alcôve, et parvint à se terrer juste à temps dans un recoin : le Serpentard venait d'ouvrir les portes de la bibliothèque à grand fracas, toujours sous les traits de Drago, un air rageur sur le visage. Il passa devant elle sans la voir et partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondors, probablement à sa recherche.

Quand il fut hors de vue, elle sortit la carte et chercha le petit point du vrai Drago. Aucun des endroits habituels ne donnant de résultats, elle dut se résoudre à regarder les pièces une par une. Elle finit enfin par le trouver… dans un des cachots, au sous-sol. Une seule explication à cela : Théodore lui avait fait du mal et l'avait dissimulé là-bas.

Elle se mit à courir en direction des cachots, en priant pour ne pas tomber sur l'imposteur en chemin, et enchanta une petite note magique pour expliquer la situation à Ginny. Elle était complètement confuse, ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris à Théodore ? Des dizaines d'hypothèses commencèrent à fourmiller dans sa tête, plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, et elle sentit une bouffée de panique refaire surface petit à petit. Elle se força à se calmer, à se concentrer sur son objectif principal : trouver Drago et vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il fallait qu'il aille bien. C'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance.

...

Elle courait tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la carte, pour vérifier sa position par rapport à la salle dans laquelle était Drago, et arriva enfin dans le couloir qui desservait celle-ci. L'endroit était particulièrement lugubre, les torches rares et les murs suintaient d'humidité : on pouvait même deviner des tâches de mousse ici et là dans les recoins des vieilles pierres. Elle s'élança devant la porte de la salle qu'elle ouvrit dans un fracassant _ALOHOMORA !_, et s'arrêta net sur le seuil.

Drago était ligoté à une colonne par des liens magiques, le visage tuméfié, une flaque de sang à ses pieds : il était inconscient - ou mort, pour autant qu'elle en sache - et on pouvait apercevoir sous les bleus et les coupures qu'il avait un teint cadavérique.

Hermione se précipita vers le Serpentard et écouta son cœur : c'est avec un immense soulagement qu'elle l'entendit battre. Elle défit ses liens, le maintint contre la colonne le temps de lui lancer un _Mobilicorpus_ puis le fit allonger sur le sol. Elle conjura quelques compresses et entreprit de lui essuyer tant bien que mal le visage, avec des gestes d'une infinie douceur, tant elle avait peur de lui briser quoi que ce soit. Toute l'opération lui laissait une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. Quand elle eut fini, elle voulu se relever lorsqu'elle entendit une voix doucereuse lui lancer :

« Que c'est touchant ! »

Elle se mit debout et n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que sa baguette ne s'envole, retombant dans les les mains de Théodore dont les traits étaient encore un peu emprunts de l'apparence de Drago. Il affichait un air froid et méprisant, très loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui.

« Alors, que penses-tu du relooking de notre Prince déchu des Serpentards ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

\- Tu n'as pas deviné ?... »

Hermione ne répondit pas, comprenant doucement d'où lui venait son impression de déjà-vu.

« Ton esprit pourtant si brillant me déçoit, Hermione. N'es-tu pas celle qui a découvert notre cher Drago la dernière fois qu'on lui avait refait une beauté ? »

La jeune femme pouvait presque sentir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute allure pour mettre en abîme les évènements de ces derniers mois et ce que Théodore sous-entendait.

« Enfin quand je dis ‟on"… Disons que je parle plus de mes pantins que de moi. Mais, ne nous méprenons pas, ajouta-t-il avec un rire badin. Être le stratège de l'opération était tout à fait jouissif.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi ?... »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur les émotions qui la traversaient.

« Pourquoi j'ai entrepris de détruire cet imbécile ? »

Le visage de Théodore passa de l'indifférence à une horrible expression de rage difficilement contenue.

« Mais parce que la guerre n'a pas eu raison de lui, comme cela aurait dû être ! Des années, des années que j'attends qu'il fasse une connerie et qu'il en crève… Je pensais enfin tenir le bon bout, lorsqu'il s'est aliéné à Voldemort…»

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle essaya de gagner du temps comme elle le pouvait, en espérant que Ginny ait bien reçu sa note.

« Pourtant vous étiez amis, non ?

\- Amis ? Ha ! Hermione, il m'a volé ma place. C'est MOI qui aurais dû être le Prince des Serpentards, moi qui avais tout pour être le centre des attentions. Mais non, ce petit arrogant stupide s'est imposé parce que le nom des Malefoy fait trembler les faibles.

\- Drago n'est pas stupide !

\- TAIS-TOI ! »

Une douleur cuisante la brûla sur la joue droite et elle sentit un peu de sang couler.

« On ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle. Si, Drago est stupide. Il est stupide parce qu'il a cherché à marcher dans les pas de son père sans se poser de questions. J'ai, pour ma part, eu plus de jugeote et n'ai jamais adhéré aux idées saugrenues du mien, Mangemort notoire. Ha, Hermione, ma douce Hermione… »

Il fit une pause, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis incommensurablement intelligent. Lorsque j'aurais enfin obtenu les stupides diplômes de cette école, je vais me démener pour accéder au pouvoir. Et j'y parviendrai si facilement. Voldemort a commis l'erreur de sous-estimer la compassion et l'empathie des gens… Il a sous-estimé la passion qui anime les faibles et les nés-moldus quand on essaie de leur dire qu'ils ne valent rien. Lui aussi était stupide. On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre… Ils vont m'adorer, ils vont tous m'adorer. Et quand ils se rendront compte de ce qu'ils ont fait, il sera trop tard. »

Il se releva et fit quelques pas, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« J'aurai enfin le pouvoir dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Et lorsque j'aurai révélé au monde notre existence… les sans-magie me considèreront comme un dieu, Hermione.

\- Personne ne te laissera faire une chose pareille.

\- Bien sûr que si… je vais gagner la confiance de tout le monde, comme je l'ai fait avec vous. Je te l'ai dit, ce sera facile. Mais toi, tu ne seras plus là pour le voir. »

Hermione sentit que c'était le moment ou jamais de faire durer la conversation.

« Et pourquoi cette mise en scène ce soir ? Tu as pris des risques parfaitement inutiles.

\- Non, pas inutiles. Cette "mise en scène" m'a permis de faire souffrir un peu plus Drago, en lui disant tout ce que j'allais pouvoir te faire sous ses traits. Je t'avoue être un peu déçu de n'avoir pas réussi à concrétiser… Mais tant pis. Les yeux désespérés de ce crétin en valaient la peine.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi tant d'acharnement ?

\- Parce que cela fait des années que j'attends, d'abord, et aussi parce que j'ai pu m'entraîner au contrôle des foules. Je suis plutôt fier de moi d'ailleurs. Sur les cinq larrons responsables de la défiguration de notre Prince, quatre sont en fait des première année sous Imperium, ayant bu du Polynectar contenant un cheveu de mon acolyte, Mr. Goyle. Il est le cinquième, un peu indiscipliné parfois. C'était… facile. Brillant, mais facile. Cette sensation de pouvoir… c'était grisant. »

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Bien, il me semble que la cavalerie qui devait te sauver n'est pas arrivée, et que le blond défiguré à tes pieds ne souhaite pas se réveiller. Inutile de continuer à me faire parler pour gagner du temps, ma chère, très chère Hermione. Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas entichée de lui… tu aurais pu être ma Première Dame. Mais tu es, finalement, trop stupide toi aussi. _Impero_ ! »

Avant même qu'elle ait pu pousser un cri de protestation, Hermione sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle de son corps. Théodore la fit lever et tourner sur elle-même, comme si elle dansait, avant de lui faire plier genou devant lui.

« Voilà, quelle est ta place. Quelle sera la place de toute la foutue population humaine. Mais assez joué, il faudrait songer à te… désaltérer. »

Il la fit marcher jusqu'à une petite table en bois où trônait une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu vif qui produisait des volutes hypnotisantes.

« Tu auras je pense reconnu ma petite potion… Et tu as donc compris combien je suis clément, avec ce _Filtre de la Mort douce_. J'aurais pu te tuer de façon douloureuse, mais je ne suis pas réellement sadique par plaisir avec ceux qui ne m'ont rien fait. Bien, il est temps de boire ma chérie, après quoi je maquillerai tout ceci pour faire croire que Drago a eu raison de toi. Fais de beaux rêves… »

Hermione essaya de lutter contre l'Imperium, mais elle ne parvint qu'à faire trembler sa main. Elle se vit attraper la fiole, l'approcher lentement de ses lèvres, elle sentit même le froid du verre contre sa chair…

Au moment où elle inclinait la fiole pour faire couler la potion dans sa bouche, elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle et reprit enfin le contrôle. Elle lâcha précipitamment la fiole qui alla s'écraser au sol, se brisant en centaines de petits morceaux et éclaboussant le sol et ses chaussures du liquide bleu.

Avec un soupir de soulagement elle se retourna et vit Théodore sur le sol, inconscient, et Drago qui avait visiblement rampé jusqu'à lui pour le faire tomber. Elle se dépêcha d'attraper sa propre baguette et celle de Théodore, avant d'attacher celui-ci avec un _Incarcerem_ un peu trop serré, et alla auprès de Drago pour couvrir son visage de baisers. Il essaya de lui parler d'une voix très faible, mais elle ne comprit que quelques bribes de mots :

« Hermi… … désolé… il a ?...

\- Drago, tais-toi, garde des forces. Je vais te sortir de là. Ne t'inquiète plus de rien, je suis près de toi et je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Il lui adressa un semblant de sourire et referma les yeux, reconnaissant. Hermione entendit alors au loin des voix familières qui l'appelaient et songea que sa « cavalerie » était enfin arrivée. Comme elle ne supportait pas l'idée de laisser Drago seul, elle ouvrit à distance la porte - que Théodore avait refermée - avec suffisamment de fracas pour attirer Ginny dans sa direction. Des pas précipités se rapprochèrent, annonçant l'arrivée de Ginny et Harry : ils firent bruyamment irruption dans la pièce.

« Hermione ! »

Ginny se jeta littéralement sur elle, et la serra si fort qu'elle crut étouffer. Harry quant à lui se pencha au-dessus de Théodore, qui commençait à se réveiller, et lui lança son poing en travers du nez. On entendit un craquement sinistre et un cri de douleur qui se rapprochait plus d'un couinement sonore, puis une seconde frappe - à la tempe cette fois-ci - lui fit à nouveau perdre connaissance. Même Hermione ne protesta pas contre la violence de l'action, n'oubliant pas que la victime avait essayé, au cours de la dernière heure, d'abuser d'elle puis de la tuer. Harry se dirigea vers elle, et l'enlaça aussi avant de lui murmurer des excuses pour son retard. Hermione se dégagea doucement des bras de ses amis et leur dit, d'une voix emprunte d'émotion :

« Je m'occupe d'amener Drago à l'infirmerie, vous pouvez emmener cet… individu… dans le bureau de McGonagall ? Je vous rejoins pour lui expliquer - et à vous aussi par la même occasion - ce qu'il s'est passé dès que je suis certaine que Drago va aussi bien que possible. »

...

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Hermione ne lâcha pas une seule fois la main du Serpentard tandis qu'elle le faisait léviter. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, coupable de l'avoir laissé seul alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle : elle aurait pu mourir sans avoir jamais pu lui dire combien elle l'aimait.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande pièce blanche, Mme Pomfresh vint à sa rencontre et poussa de grands cris indignés lorsqu'elle vit l'état de Drago et le sang sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle demanda à Hermione d'installer immédiatement le Serpentard sur un lit et alla chercher ce dont elle avait besoin pour commencer le processus de guérison. Hermione profita de son absence pour réveiller Drago en lui caressant le visage et, sitôt qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

« Drago, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas été capable de te le dire avant, mais il faut que tu le saches maintenant : je t'aime. Je t'aime et je voudrais être à tes côtés, si tu veux toujours de moi. »

Au prix d'un effort inconsidérable, Drago parvint à lever la main pour prendre celle d'Hermione, et avec un doux sourire il lui répondit :

« Je sais que je suis irrésistible Granger. Mais moins que toi. Je t'aime aussi Hermione, n'en doute jamais. »

Elle embrassa sa main, puis la reposa délicatement sur le lit alors qu'elle entendait Mme Pomfresh revenir de son armoire à onguents. Lorsque l'infirmière eut fini de guérir sa joue, Hermione partit avec un dernier regard pour son amant, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle le vit l'admirer, comme si elle était la seule femme au monde.

...

Une quinzaine de jours plus tard, la vie avait repris son cours normal. Théodore avait évidemment été renvoyé et privé de sa baguette, purgeant une peine à Azkaban pour coups, blessures, utilisation de Sortilèges Impardonnables et tentative de meurtre. Goyle avait été arrêté également, au titre de complice, et de surprenants ragots bruissaient dans les couloirs de l'école. Hermione essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, se plongeant à corps perdu dans la révision des ASPICS entre deux visites à l'infirmerie.

Un soir, alors qu'elle était restée seule très tard à la bibliothèque afin de travailler la Botanique, elle entendit un bruit incongru dans la salle pourtant vide : le grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva précipitamment et chercha l'origine du son, quelques mètres plus loin : elle regarda entre les rayonnages et vit une table sur laquelle trônaient un parchemin, surmonté d'une plume enchantée qui écrivait toute seule, et une écharpe verte et argent.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table, pour lire le parchemin.

_Surprise ! Surprise ! Surprise ! Surpr…_

Elle allait se retourner quand Drago l'enlaça par la taille, lui déposant de doux baisers dans le cou. Elle profita quelques instants de l'étreinte puis se retourna pour embrasser son beau Serpentard. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, elle lui adressa un regard plein de faux reproches et lui dit d'une voix boudeuse :

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais !

\- Ha, mais ça aurait gâché la surprise. Après tout, c'est ici que tout a commencé. Que ma vie a recommencé, grâce à toi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux t'aimer…

\- Hé bien viens me le montrer… à quel point tu m'aimes… »

Et elle l'entraîna à sa suite à travers les couloirs du château, en direction d'un lit, d'une nuit mouvementée… et d'un avenir prometteur.

...

* * *

...

Hiiiiii ! Et c'est la fin x)

Bon, un peu d'émotions quand même comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est la première "vraie" fic HP non OS que je publie, la première que je termine, donc même si c'était court ça me fait quand même drôle. Je suis très heureuse de l'avoir partagée avec vous, et surtout : merciiiii merci merci merci de m'avoir suivie, de m'avoir encouragée ! Je ne pourrai jamais exprimer toute ma gratitude à celles qui ont pris la peine de me faire une review, vous savez combien ça compte pour les auteurs de FF (surtout que beaucoup d'entre vous sont aussi auteuses :p). Donc merci, mille fois merci !

Et cette fin vous a-t-elle plu? Est-ce que c'est une conclusion logique pour la fic? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce que Théodore soit le cerveau de l'affaire? Je pense que je ne suis pas capable d'écrire une fin qui n'est pas un Happy Ending, ça me frustre toujours quand je lis un truc qui se termine mal... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Et maintenant, ma fameuse annonce x)

J'ai une nouvelle fic en cours d'écriture (huu captain obvious) ! Elle est pratiquement terminée, et ça a été une grosse surprise pour moi. Au départ, ça ne devait être qu'un petit OS pour me détendre un peu avant d'attaquer mon prochain Dramione, et puis finalement... ça s'est transformé en quelque chose de plus long, parce que... parce que les petits coquins en ont décidé ainsi x)  
Et donc, c'est aussi une romance, et comme couple... C'est un pairing assez peu représenté par rapport à d'autres, mais quand je l'ai découvert j'ai tellement adoré l'idée que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en tenter un ! Et... C'est un Charlie / Hermione !

Comme l'écriture est vraiment avancée je pense faire une pause la semaine prochaine pour marquer le coup et commencer à poster celle d'après (le 30 Juin donc). Et pour les fanatiques des Dramiones, sachez que j'ai déjà l'idée de ma prochaine fic sur eux et que je commence l'écriture dès que possible, donc pas d'inquiétude x)

Merci encore d'être toujours là, à bientôôôt ! Stay tunned !


End file.
